


ESTOY AQUÍ.

by Serena4



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena4/pseuds/Serena4
Summary: Esta no es la historia de la destrucción de Asgard, es la historia personal del Rey Thor y de Loki de Asgard, su historia, mi historia… la que es cantada y repetida por los juglares, la que se enseña en los Colegios… pero no es exactamente la que ustedes conocen, esta es más personal…





	1. TODO TIENE UNA RAZÓN.

**Author's Note:**

> Situada post Ragnarök, justo al final de la película y antes de la primera escena postcréditos, la aparición de "Sanctuary II"

-Esta no es la historia de la destrucción de Asgard- dijo el elegante y esbelto Príncipe, mientras abría el libro de empastado labrado en piel y cantos de oro, con un cuidado casi reverencial, en la solemne biblioteca del Castillo Real- Ni siquiera debemos pensar que el pasado Ragnarök fue una batalla perdida, como ustedes han dicho… porque no fue la última, hubo muchas más, unas con la espada, otras tantas con la diplomacia y la negociación… y es la historia personal del Rey Thor y de Loki de Asgard, su historia, mi historia… la que es cantada y repetida por los juglares, la que se enseña en los Colegios… pero no es exactamente la que ustedes conocen, esta es más personal…

-¿Si no es la historia del último Ragnarök la que conocemos, entonces que historia es? ¿No contiene este libro los secretos prohibidos del ocaso de los Dioses? ¿No aclara como la antigua ciudad dorada se vino abajo hasta sus cimientos? ¿Acaso no cuenta las historias heroicas de los Asgardianos que sobrevivieron y reconstruyeron el reino de los Aesir? ¿De qué trata este libro sagrado, que usted cuida con tanto esmero y que hasta este día no nos ha sido permitido conocer?

Loki sonrió, mostrando que su noble gesto era todavía hermoso, con el atractivo que los años y las sienes plateadas que enmarcaban sus todavía brillantes ojos de esmeralda daban a cada una de sus expresiones. Ese aire de seducción, de experiencia y sabiduría que tanto encantaba a todos en la Nueva Asgard.

-Dicen que es una historia de odio personal… de la rivalidad entre el Rey Thor y el Príncipe Loki. Una historia que se oculta del pueblo por considerarse peligrosa para la paz lograda en los mundos, para el gobierno del noble Thor, Padre de Todo.

Loki los miró con severidad… aquel par de jabatos no tenían ninguna autoridad moral para juzgar lo que había sido su vida en la juventud, ni tampoco podía permitirles ser tan arrogantes para cuestionar la autoridad del Rey Thor. De inmediato, los dos adolescentes se intimidaron, bajaron los altaneros ojos y se mostraron sumisos, el que parecía mayor de ellos, de no más de quince años de edad, fue quien se disculpó, mostrando su pesar por haber sido tan atrevidos.

-Lo sentimos mucho, abuelo...- murmuró, inclinándose con humildad- No pensamos bien nuestras palabras, jamás pasaría por nuestras mentes ofender deliberadamente la Majestad del Rey, ni la nobleza con la que ha vivido su vida… perdónanos por ser insensatos, perdónanos por haber dicho palabras que te han lastimado...

-Jarn, Björn… si no fueran ustedes los tesoros de mi corazón, sin duda estaría muy molesto y decepcionado… pero he decidido compartir con ustedes mis memorias, los recuerdo que aprecio y atesoro, tan solo para que comprendan cuan alto es el honor que van a recibir al ser investidos, sus nombres pasarán a inscribirse en la línea de sucesión… tal y como corresponde a la noble sangre que corre por sus venas.

-Y hemos venido con toda humildad e interés para aprender... escucharemos la historia con todo nuestro amor, abuelo...

***

1.- TODO TIENE UNA RAZÓN.

El primer día en la nave nodriza, Loki se acercó a su hermano mientras el pueblo de Asgard, ahora itinerante por el espacio, y sus amigos, los nuevos, los viejos, lo aclamaban y reverenciaban… era el inicio de su Reinado, de un Rey sin reino, pero con toda la nobleza y fuerza en su alma para salir adelante.

Él lo miró con el único ojo de su varonil rostro… minutos antes, le había dicho que el protector metálico le sentaba, pero la verdad era que le dolía verlo sin uno de los zafiros que tantas veces habían reflejado sus propios ojos, pero era la cicatriz de la batalla, que lo ennoblecía y lo enaltecía… Thor también le sonrió muy levemente.

-Iremos a la tierra…

No era precisamente el mejor de los destinos, pero era lógico pensar que el Dios del Trueno, protector de Midgard, ahora fuera a solicitar asilo para su gente al planeta que tanto adoraba. Loki trazó con rapidez el rumbo, hizo los cálculos necesarios y se dio cuenta que sin la ayuda del Bifröst, viajarían casi dos años para llegar.

-Por mucho que seas un Dios… todavía no puedes hacer milagros- le dijo, usando un tono amable pero no exento de cierto sarcasmo- Necesitamos víveres, ropa, y combustible… podemos recargar en Xandar o en alguno de los planetas cercanos antes de tomar la ruta a Midgard.

-Pues eso haremos… Xandar está a unos cuantos meses de distancia. Racionaremos lo que lleva esta nave y llegaremos a tiempo para recargar.

-Te olvidas, Señor del Trueno, que todo eso cuesta…

-Y tú te olvidas que hiciste una fortuna apostando en peleas de gladiadores, sin duda, tu crédito será bueno para transferir algunos cientos de millones de unidades y abastecer a nuestra nave… como salvador que eres para el pueblo, les debes eso y un poco más ¿No lo crees?

Loki se encogió de hombros, hizo un ademán de que le importaba muy poco y arrojó a la mesa su chip de transferencias. Thor lo tomó sin dudarlo y lo entregó a Heimdall, quien se encargaba de administrar las necesidades de la nave. “Gracias por tu inexplicable generosidad, Señor de las Mentiras” concluyó, en tono casi sarcástico.

-Llevamos muchas horas sin descansar, Rey Thor- agregó el pelinegro, procurando sonar serio e ignorando la burla regresada llamándolo por aquel apodo que en ocasiones detestaba- ¿Podría Su Majestad indicarme cual camarote será mi aposento en adelante? ¿O acaso tendré que compartirlo con alguno de tus extraños nuevos camaradas?

-Si… tienes razón… también yo necesito dormir un poco…- dijo Thor, dejando los planes de vuelo en manos de Valquiria, para que los llevara hasta la gente que se encargaría de pilotar la enorme nave fugitiva- Vamos, hermano…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Thor colocó su mano en el hombro de Loki y lo obligó a ir delante suyo… caminaron en silencio de regreso hasta la cabina donde había aparecido y que asumía, era la que el rubio eligiera para ser su aposento. Tosió un par de veces antes de animarse a decir algo, Thor caminaba de prisa y lo llevaba con firmeza, bien sujeto del brazo esta vez.

-Escucha… si tengo que compartir camarote, está bien… solo procura que no sea con Banner… la verdad es que desconfío de esa masa verde irracional... pero tampoco quiero dormir junto a un desconocido... soy un Príncipe ¿Sabes? Y me está poniendo los nervios de punta que me lleves por la fuerza sin saber a donde.

-No te asustes, tu camarote está a dos puertas del mío... y no lo tienes que compartir con nadie, considéralo un privilegio, ya que casi todos en esta nave deben acomodarse en espacios pequeños. Descansa, Loki de Asgard...

Thor hizo un ligero saludo y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a entrar en su propia habitación.

-Dime una cosa, Thor... ¿Estamos en paz? ¿Podemos al menos hacer este viaje sin que desconfíes de mí y me vigiles como se vigila a un defraudador? ¿O debo inclinarme y besar tus botas suplicando tu perdón?

-Loki... estoy seguro que has regresado porque tienes un motivo, quizá hay algo bueno en ti, pero de nuestro Padre sin duda aprendiste que todo se hace por alguna razón... y lo descubriré tarde o temprano… aún puedes regresar a Sakaar si lo deseas, pero también puedes quedarte y comportarte a la altura de las esperanzas que el pueblo ha puesto en nosotros... de ti depende que mis recelos se terminen o no.

Thor entró y Loki no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba… pero tal y como el rubio había dicho, había un motivo... estaba acostumbrado a ser el embustero, la alimaña de la que se debe cuidar para no resultar contaminado por su veneno. Eso no era nada agradable para su corazón... pero, estaba mucho, muy acostumbrado, y en realidad, tenía una buena razón para ampararse junto a los Asgardianos y no pensaba decírsela a nadie... Entró a la habitación y se sorprendió de encontrar que era de las mismas dimensiones y comodidades que la del Rey. Aún pensaba que la habitación principal, la del Grandmaster, era la que debía habitar, de acuerdo a su linaje y realeza... pero desistió, estaba demasiado cansado para discutir.

Con un ademán mágico (mucho mejor que esos trucos baratos del mortal llamado Dr. Strange) Loki hizo aparecer el brillante cubo de destellos azulados, lo colocó con cuidado dentro del contenedor que también había logrado rescatar de las bóvedas de Odín y buscó el lugar ideal para esconderlos. Trazó un par de runas mágicas para volver invisible al Teseracto y lo ocultó bajo el piso de su camarote.

-Me servirás en el momento preciso...- murmuró, colocando un hechizo para proteger aquel inesperado tesoro.

***

La transformación siempre resultaba dolorosa, por eso el Hulk había permitido que Banner se estrellara contra el Bifröst y se rompiera varios huesos antes de tomar el control, era una forma de vengarse por esconderlo luego de dos años de dominarlo, pero aún estaban unidos con mucha fuerza y uno sin el otro, no podían vivir. Así que le salvó la vida. 

Aceptó dejar que Bruce retomara su forma humana si de vez en cuando le permitían salir y entrenar, aquel pacto era mucho más de lo que Thor esperaba, y el Rey aceptó. Entonces, al aparecer Natasha Romanoff frente a él, al verla sonreír, el enorme Hulk esperó escuchar las mágicas palabras “el sol se está ocultando”... a manera de arrullo, para irse a dormir y dejar que Banner emergiera, pero no fue así… la superespía lo tomó de la mano y le dijo, con un dulce acento. “No debe existir más oscuridad en nuestro futuro… un día, podremos estar juntos para siempre…” que fueron palabras más poderosas todavía y la transformación comenzó.

-Bienvenido, Banner- dijo el Rey, extendiendo la diestra a su amigo.

-¡Thor! ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Cómo pudiste traerla?- exclamó ansioso el científico, buscando desesperado a la bella Vengadora, deseando abrazarla, deseando quitarse todas las culpas que sentía y borrar toda la soledad de los años lejos de ella- ¡Nat! ¡Nat!

-Espera…- dijo Thor, deteniéndolo con firmeza. Banner lo miró, negándose a quedarse quieto. Pero el rubio señaló a la mujer, quien en ese momento, envuelta en un aura brillante de color esmeralda, se transformó en el sutil y detestado Loki- Lamento este engaño, amigo mío... pero necesito que estés bajo tu forma mortal y no destroces la nave.

Loki sonrió satisfecho, al menos demostraba que sus habilidades de cambiaformas servían para la causa Asgardiana si él lo deseaba.

-¡Me mentiste! ¿Qué te has creído, musculoso engreído?

Mientras Thor y Bruce lidiaban con el hecho de que el Hulk permaneciera dormido, Loki se retiró discretamente. Su hermano se llevaba de mil maravillas con el mortal, con Heimdall, con Valquiria... hasta parecía divertirse con las ocurrencias de los gladiadores Sakaarianos que ahora eran muy allegados al nuevo Soberano. Miró las estrellas, él conocía muy bien los planos estelares y podía guiarse a través de ellas aún sin instrumentos sofisticados… sabía que estaban en buen rumbo hacia Xandar... 

Entró a su camarote y se sirvió una taza de té... se sentó en la poltrona, encendió la lámpara y tomó el libro que estaba repasando hacía un par de semanas… eran historias pícaras, aventuras amorosas protagonizadas casi en su totalidad por el Grandmaster y también por su hermano, Taneleer Tivan. No era una lectura que alentara su intelecto, pero nada en aquella nave parecía de su interés… y ya que estaba atrapado, sin poder ir a ninguna parte, al menos esas falsas, exageradas y locas aventuras lo entretenían bastante… 

-Loki ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Thor, justo cuando ya estaba a dos pasos de su hermano.

-Creo que ya entraste…

-Bueno, sí... nunca te ha importado que yo entrase a tu alcoba sin anunciarme en el pasado… Pero solo quería saber por qué te fuiste, Bruce al final aceptó quedarse en su forma mortal y mi deseo es que él y tú, si no pueden limar sus asperezas, al menos pacten una tregua, por la tranquilidad del viaje...

-No me obligues a tener tratos con esa bestia- dijo Loki, desviando la mirada con dignidad- Si quieres creerme, no buscaré provocarlo de ninguna forma, pero por favor… no me obligues a fingirle amistad.

-Vamos, Loki... me has demostrado que eres más grande que todo el orgullo del que eres dueño… pero llevamos tres semanas viajando y apenas nos hemos visto. Casi no sales de tu habitación, nunca aceptas compartir la mesa con nosotros, no estás a mi lado cuando hablo a nuestra gente... Creo que me pediste hacer este viaje en paz… ¿Por qué entonces te alejas de mí y del resto?

-No quiero avergonzarte... Yo soy yo... siempre lo seré... Y quizá mis maneras o mis palabras hieran la sensibilidad de tu nuevo grupo de amigos… además, Heimdall no deja de intentar entrar en mi mente, de leer mis pensamientos. Quiero evitarme decirle un par de verdades que quizá sean incómodas para el resto. Por eso prefiero mantenerme alejado.

-¿Heimdall invade tu privacidad?

-Continuamente...

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Ya te lo dije... no quiero problemas…

-Loki... has demostrado tu valor lo suficiente para ser considerado como uno más de mi equipo… te pido, por favor… te suplico... acude a cenar a mi mesa esta noche… Yo hablaré con Heimdall y te aseguro que no se atreverá a entrometerse en tus pensamientos nuevamente… te doy mi palabra.

Thor hablaba con tanto apasionamiento, que ni siquiera notó el instante en que tomó la mano de su hermano, queriendo convencerle de que, en realidad, le estaba dando esa nueva oportunidad de redimirse y de integrarse al grupo… dos años de viaje eran demasiado para que Loki lo pasase solo y miserable.

-Te creo…- respondió el pelinegro, retirando su mano y sonrojándose fugazmente- No necesitas jurarme nada. Estaré ahí.

Thor retiró su mano también… había sido un gesto sin malicia, pero ambos sintieron ciertamente que una sensación agradable y electrizante los recorría de los pies a la cabeza.

***

-Él oculta algo...

-Todos tenemos secretos, querido amigo mío… Loki tiene derecho a tomar sus decisiones con entera libertad, si desea guardarse algún secreto, puede hacerlo.

-Sus secretos a veces, son la ruina de quienes lo rodean… igual que sus decisiones...

-Lo han sido en el pasado, tal vez… nunca lo fueron cuando gobernó Asgard haciéndose pasar por Padre de Todo. Por lo que todos me dicen, la ciudad vivía en paz y con prosperidad, hasta el día en que nuestra hermana fue liberada...

-Mi consejo es que lo obligues a revelar el verdadero motivo por el que está a bordo de esta nave.

-Lo lamento, Heimdall... pero no. Y además, tengo que ordenarte que dejes de intentar leer su mente- el guerrero de ojos dorados hizo un gesto de genuina sorpresa ante la orden del nuevo Rey- ¿Te inquieta que lo sepamos? Loki es capaz de percibir lo que has intentado hacer...

-Y también sabe como evitarlo… lo ha hecho por años, desde que traicionó a la corona y permitió la entrada de los Gigantes de Hielo al palacio...

-Eso sucedió hace años... ¿Aún le guardas rencor? No es que a mí no intentara hacerme daño en otros tiempos… pero también ha salvado mi vida. Su dualidad lo hace quien es y no pretendo cambiarlo… Heimdall, deja al trickster en paz, tarde o temprano se revelará y entonces sabremos lo que en realidad desea... te ordeno que no busques riña con él, ignóralo si te parece mejor. Pero mi hermano vendrá a mi mesa esta noche y todos mis amigos estarán también… incluyéndote.

-Si, Majestad…- asintió el Guardián, apretando los puños y mordiéndose el labio inferior para ocultar su rabia.

Entonces, por primera vez desde que la nave partiera, todo el equipo que Thor nombrara tan pomposamente como los “Revengadores” se sentó a la mesa... Loki a la derecha del Rey, lugar que marcaba el protocolo debido a su linaje, desplazando un lugar a Valquiria. A la izquiera de Thor estaban Bruce Banner y Heimdall, y en el resto de los lugares Korg, Miek, y algunos guerreros que no le parecieron conocidos.

Se sorprendió la sencillez de los alimentos: Un enorme pan partido en trozos, carne seca, fruta cristalizada y en lugar de un buen vino o cerveza, en las elegantes copas solo se sirvió agua pura. Thor ponía el ejemplo de frugalidad, racionando los víveres. Nadie parecía descontento con aquella comida digna de lacayos y entonces, el de ojos verdes recapacitó que a su mesa llegaban siempre viandas de alta calidad, cortes de suave carne, fruta fresca, vino ligero y dulces variados. Thor tenía que ver con eso, para él, el racionamiento no llegó, sino que seguía comiendo como un Príncipe...

-Hace una semana se terminó el último tonel de cerveza… me temo que en adelante beberemos solo agua y dejaremos el escaso vino que queda para ocasiones especiales… el pueblo ha bebido agua también desde que salimos, así que no nos ocuparemos en la humildad de nuestra copa sino en la alegría de estar todos juntos…

-Bien dicho, Thor…- agregó Banner, levantando su tarro y bebiendo como si se tratara de hidromiel, bebida que tenía años sin probar- Está un poco caliente... quizá la próxima vez podríamos exponerla un poco al frío exterior...

-Permíteme…- dijo Loki, acercando la jarra de agua y colocando sus manos en su base… por un instante, su piel tomó un color celeste y el agua incluso se cristalizó en la superficie… ahora estaba deliciosamente helada para refrescarlos.

-Me olvidaba de quien eres…- murmuró Thor, haciéndole un gesto de complacencia- Ahora, mientras compartimos este pan, quisiera que pensemos un poco en los que se han marchado… en quienes han sin duda entrado a los salones de Valhalla, en sus muertes gloriosas… en sus heroicos sacrificios… muchos se han ido, pero yo lamento en especial la partida de aquellos a quienes yo amaba como a mis hermanos... Fandral, Volstagg, Hogunn y Lady Sif… he llorado por ellos y me he enorgullecido también… este día proclamo que sea celebrado como el día de los guerreros heroicos...

De nueva cuenta, las copas se alzaron y los elogios hacia los Tres Guerreros y Lady Sif se dejaron escuchar. Heimdall no dejaba de lanzar terribles miradas con sus ojos de oro para el Dios de las Mentiras, detalle que para nadie pasó desapercibido. Loki aclaró su garganta un par de veces durante la libación de honor, pero de sus finos labios rojos no salió palabra alguna.

La cena fue breve, los comensales se repartieron en el salón para hacer la sobremesa. Loki se sentó solo, frente a uno de los ventanales panorámicos y perdió su mirada en las infinitas estrellas… había cumplido su palabra, acudió a la cena, sonrió, comió, incluso hizo la bebida más agradable a todos y aún así… nadie se había dignado saludarle, agradecerle o charlar con él… ahora solo restaba restregarle a Thor en la cara que él tenía razón.

-Invitarme fue un error- dijo, sin volver la cabeza, pero seguro que él estaba ahí- Soy solo un rechazado social, igual que cuando estábamos en el Colegio o en la Academia… ¿Por qué me dejé convencer de que sería diferente esta vez?

-Yo no te estoy ignorando…

-Porque tú eres tonto, porque haga lo que yo haga… me tienes una infinita paciencia… eres tonto o eres loco.

-El objetivo de dejarte ir, Loki… de ya no preocuparme de ti, de lo que hagas, de tus decisiones, de tu vida… no implica ignorarte. Eres mi hermano, al final del día… y yo soy yo también... ¿Cómo creíste que cambiaría?

Loki escudriñó aquel rostro varonil, armonioso… de nuevo se estremeció ante la presencia de aquel parche detestable que tanto le recordaba a Odín y ahora, su hijo parecía que tomaba el relevo con todas sus consecuencias. Extendió los dedos con la intención de tocarlo… pero temblaba tanto, que desistió, sonrojado. Thor lanzó una risita de satisfacción al ver que todavía provocaba nerviosismo en su hermano tan solo con su cercanía.

-Lamento la muerte de los Tres Guerreros- dijo, intentando cambiar el tema de conversación- Sé que te unían a ellos lazos de amistad muy fuertes, y con Fandral...

-Silencio… respeta esa memoria, Loki… fue hace muchos años, Fandral y yo lo superamos, conservamos la amistad, pero igual me ha dolido su partida.

-Por supuesto… cuando mudas tus sentimientos, lo haces definitivamente...

-Respecto a eso... ¿recuerdas aquella niña en Midgard? ¿Cuándo buscábamos a Padre? Ella tenía razón... Jane me botó...

-No te pregunté eso, tu vida amorosa no es de mi incumbencia.

-Ella estaba tan inmersa en el estudio de la Convergencia, obsesionada con el reconocimiento y el ganar un Premio Nobel, creo que le llaman así... que se olvidó de cuidar nuestra relación… Me fui a vivir un tiempo a Australia ¿Sabes? Es un país muy interesante, diferente de Nueva York y esas otras ciudades donde está la base de Los Vengadores.

-No me interesan detalles de tu vida amorosa, Thor...- insistió Loki, a punto de cubrirse los oídos para no seguir escuchando

-Tuve un compañero de casa llamado Darryl, un buen sujeto, pero algo aburrido... en fin, yo estaba en esa casa y le escribí a Jane para que me visitara, creí que al verme convertido en un ciudadano más, se interesaría por formalizar y quizá, por formar una familia...

-Basta, Thor...- ahora de verdad quería salir corriendo. ¿Qué se proponía el rubio contándole todo?

-Es que no le interesó… una familia era un obstáculo en su carrera, un esposo le estorbaba... y dijo que no le interesaba formar familias ni tener hijos... entonces yo le dije que a mí sí me interesaba, discutimos y para acabar… Jane me dijo que estaba mejor sin la presión de tener que verme, darme cuentas o dedicarme tiempo... Le dije que estaba bien, que entonces daba yo por finalizada la relación, ella me gritó que al fin me daba cuenta que no teníamos relación alguna hacía meses. Se alegró de romper el noviazgo y yo le dije, entonces, devuelve los pergaminos sagrados que tienes en préstamo…- Loki estaba ya sonriendo a estas alturas del relato, pensando que Thor iba a decir lo triste que estaba sin Jane y todo lo que la extrañaba, se regocijaba al enterarse que Thor había roto con la intención de no volver jamás a ella, de dejar de sentir por ella… de olvidarla, así que siguió escuchando ya sin quejarse- Y Jane se puso como loca, que en eso estaba basando sus estudios, que yo no podía hacerle eso… y respondí que ella debía descubrirlo todo por sí misma, que no tenía méritos hacer pasar por suyos los conocimientos que en Asgard se enseñan a los niños antes de salir del Colegio...Cuando finalmente me los devolvió, ella lloraba arrepentida, ya no quería que termináramos, pero yo tenía esos sueños recurrentes de destrucción y el corazón me llamaba de regreso a casa… 

-¿Y qué fue de ella sin los pergaminos?

-No lo sé... supongo que no ganó ningún premio y que su investigación sigue, aunque ahora debe probar sus teorías sin los datos que los ancestros plasmaron en los pergaminos. Hey ¿Estás sonriendo? ¿Estás feliz de escuchar lo que te he contado?

-¿Feliz? Precisamente feliz no... pero, lo siento hermano, es que esa mortal era tan arrogante, tan hueca... sintiéndose la nueva Reina de Asgard cuando no fue capaz de derramar una sola lágrima o de darte una sola palabra de apoyo cuando te vió, devastado, ante mi cuerpo inerte en Svartalfheim...

-Ahora tú me recuerdas tu engaño… tu muerte fingida... Pero tienes razón… cuando Madre murió… Jane no me dijo una sola palabra, yo creí que estaba tan aterrorizada que no podía expresar su pena. Pero cuando tú supuestamente moriste… ella tampoco me dijo nada y por el contrario, me enteré de la peor manera, que estaba saliendo con alguien más... ¡Sus sentimientos por mí nunca fueron de amor verdadero! ¡Cualquiera hubiese al menos, expresado sus condolencias por las pérdidas de los seres que más amaba en ese momento!

-No te equivoques conmigo, Thor... Yo no te he engañado cuando ofrendé mi vida por la tuya… y mis lágrimas, cuando caí atravesado por la lanza del Cursed, tú sabes bien por qué cayeron de mis ojos...

Thor entonces no pudo evitar comprender que el sacrifico de Loki había sido por amor.

***

La movilización en el Puente de Mando era impresionante, Valquiria y Banner estaban discutiendo la posibilidad de tomar aquel agujero de gusano, según los datos que tenía la nave, era un pasaje que podría ahorrarles camino y llegar a Xandar casi de inmediato.

-¡Es una locura! Arriesgarse y parar quien sabe en qué lugar desconocido del espacio… ¿Y no podemos volver? ¿Y si todos morimos de inanición por no conseguir alimentos?

-Pero aquí dice que llega a Xandar… ¡Debemos intentarlo!

Thor y Loki llegaron juntos, el Rey le había mandado llamar para tomar su opinión acerca de esa posibilidad de cortar camino. Loki examinó los datos, miró los instrumentos y echó un vistazo al pasaje, brillante en la periferia, amarillo y rojo en sus destellos y oscuro en el centro.

-Debemos ir…- dijo- De acuerdo a las bitácoras previas y a ciertos libros que hay en la biblioteca, este pasaje es el que usa El Coleccionista para visitar a su hermano…

-¿Qué dices, Loki? ¿El Coleccionista? ¿Cuál hermano?

-Taneleer Tivan y En Dwi Gast son entidades Primigenias, antiguos Celestiales… y son hermanos. Tú los conoces como El Coleccionista y el Grandmaster. ¡Por todo lo eterno! ¡Siempre pensé que este pasaje era solo producto de la ficción! Pero no… las citas clandestinas entre estos dos hermanos eran reales y esto lo comprueba...

Thor no quería saber (de momento) a qué se refería Loki con “citas clandestinas” pero el brillo de sus ojos, el entusiasmo en sus palabras y la seguridad en lo que estaba diciendo, lo convencieron.

-Ya escucharon a mi Primer Consejero- dijo- Atravesaremos ese agujero y llegaremos a Xandar…

Loki, como el resto de los presentes, se quedó paralizado al escuchar que el Rey lo había llamado “Mi Primer Consejero”, era un título lleno de honor, era el destino que Odín alguna vez planeó para sus hijos: Convertir a Thor en Rey y a Loki en su Primer Ministro, en su Consejero, en su hombre de confianza… y ahora, de la nada, estaba nombrado con tal distinción. No le restaba sino comprender que esa jugada era para que dejara de recluirse en su camarote y estuviera más tiempo al lado de los viajeros.

-Si, Majestad…- respondió Valquiria, colocando el timón en las coordenadas correctas para proseguir el viaje- Debemos avisar a la gente para que entre a sus resguardos, tenemos una hora antes de llegar…

-Vamos, Loki… tomemos nuestros lugares, ya sabes que en ocasiones, la conciencia falla al atravesar los pasajes.

Escuchada la orden, los asgardianos obedecieron de inmediato, refugiándose en los cubículos y salones que les habían sido asignados. Los camarotes que para algunos eran espacios muy pequeños, sobre todo si sus familias eran numerosas, pero eran al menos espacios donde guardaban su privacidad. Para las mujeres que viajaban solas, se habilitaron salones comunes, lo mismo para los hombres que no tenían a nadie más… los guerreros que entrenaban, los soldados sobrevivientes (apenas unos cuantos y ningún Einherjar) y los niños que habían quedado huérfanos, todos se encerraron y esperaron las turbulencias del viaje.

Xandar apareció en las pantallas a tan solo una semana de vuelo... ¡Una semana! Aquel sitio maravilloso, bajo el sol amarillo que brilló con intensidad y calentó no solo la nave, sino sus corazones… Thor se sintió satisfecho… recargarían lo suficiente para continuar el viaje, que de dos años, se había reducido a diez meses, gracias a ese bendito pasaje. Loki le dijo “Ya que soy tu consejero, no debes comprar suministros frescos… compra materia prima y varios replicadores, de esa forma, tendremos alimentos al momento, sin necesidad de almacenar víveres que se pueden caducar. Ahora la distancia no es tan grande, podemos lograrlo”

Un consejo muy sensato… Loki estaba especializándose en guiar las decisiones del Rey y eso, definitivamente tenía muy inquieto a Heimdall, que por nada de los Mundos restantes, lo haría confiar en el embustero nuevamente. Y Thor parecía buscar la aprobación de Loki para casi cada cosa que hacía.

Quizá eso animó al antiguo Guardián del Bifröst a soltar la lengua:

-Thor... hay algo que debo confesar...

***

Heimdall se colocó de rodillas ente el Soberano… dispuesto a aceptar el castigo que mereciera por guardarse tal secreto. Sin embargo, estaban sus labios sellados por el honor, por el juramento que había hecho a Loki cuando se hacía pasar por Odín… al cual creyó el verdadero por todo el tiempo que estuvo en el trono.

-¿Sif?- dijo, bebiendo nervioso un sorbo del licor que guardaba para sí en su camarote- ¿Lady Sif?

-Si, Majestad... ella fue enviada por quien nos gobernaba en varias ocasiones a Midgard, según pude ver, su comisión era capturar a la hechicera Lolerei... con eso ganó el afecto y predilección del Dios del Caos, aunque no sabíamos que se trataba de él y Lady Sif se sintió honrada pensando que hacía un alto servicio a Padre de Todo… luego, se le comisionó en una empresa secreta… y desde entonces nada sabemos de ella, no la volvimos a ver… dejó las batallas, dejó el servicio, no frecuentó más a los amigos ni a nadie… en ocasiones, los cortesanos murmuraban que la habían visto o escuchado su voz en el Palacio de Valhalla... pero nadie estaba seguro...

-¿Existe entonces la posibilidad de que ella no muriera en la masacre desatada por mi hermana Hela?

-Existe la certeza, mi Señor... Porque yo mismo la ayudé a escapar… justo cuando robé la espada del Observatorio, la llave del Bifröst… la envié a ella y a su comisión muy lejos, evitando así su muerte...

-Entonces… Sif está viva… ¿Dónde está exactamente? ¿A dónde fue enviada? ¿Cómo es que no fuiste descubierto al usar el Bifröst para ayudarla a escapar?

-Porque usé uno de los pasajes secretos de tu hermano Loki… dediqué muchos años a encontrarlos, a resguardarlos y a destruírlos… no quería que fuesen mal utilizados por algún enemigo. Sin embargo, uno de ellos me sirvió para la fuga de Lady Sif. Ella viajó exactamente a este lugar, a Xandar… y con ella viajó alguien más, alguien que seguro tiene que ver con esa secreta comisión que ella guarda.

-¿Loki sabe que ella está aquí?- Heimdall asintió- Es por eso que no se opuso a recargar en este planeta… a él le interesa sobremanera encontrarla.

-Es un hecho… además, él la comisionó… ¿O no era que se hacía pasar por Odín?

-Tienes razón… tienes razón… ¡Loki va a tener que confesar! ¡Yo me encargo de hacer hablar a ese embustero! Buenas acciones desinteresadas… no, no… ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto...

Thor estaba bastante molesto, y a punto de salir en busca de su hermano para aclarar dudas y ajustar cuentas. Heimdall sonrió satisfecho… ya no se consideraba leal a un Rey falso, así que había hablado. Y era el momento de hacer su movimiento, era su oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar.

-Thor, Majestad…- dijo, deteniendo al rubio por el brazo, en un impulso no muy bien razonado, pero lleno de un apasionado tono de voz- No entres en demasiado conflicto con él... me dolería mucho...

-¡Heimdall!- exclamó Thor, intentando descifrar el brillo de aquellos ojos dorados.


	2. CORAZÓN CORAZA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki se ve forzado a revelar sus secretos, sus razones... a remover en sus sentimientos y luchar con el estigma de ser llamado "embustero" y "Dios del caos"  
> Thor en cambio, además de descubrir que sus sentimientos no están tan olvidados como cree... debe lidiar con otras pasiones que sin esperar, descubre...

-¿Por qué no quieres que me separe de ti?

-Luego te lo explico, Banner… solo no te separes…

Xandar era un planeta realmente hermoso… con mucha agua, vegetación, ciudades limpias y progresistas. Con el espacio suficiente para dar asilo a los sobrevivientes, pero el Rey Thor lo había dejado muy claro: No se quedarían en ningún mundo donde tuvieran que someterse a otros Reyes, a otras leyes… no en ningún reino que fuera o hubiese sido enemigo potencial de Asgard, y no en las cercanías de su destruída ciudad, esas eran las condiciones del exilio forzado... en Midgard, encontrarían un espacio, autonomía y personas conocidas, amigos que los ayudarían mientras decidían donde fincar los cimientos de su nuevo hogar, esa era su meta y a ella se ceñirían.

Por eso Xandar solo fue el sitio donde buscarían combustible y suministros… el chip de crédito de Loki contenía una fortuna de locura, millones y millones de unidades, la moneda de cambio por excelencia en aquella parte del universo. Era casi lógico sospechar que esa cantidad no provenía toda de las apuestas… Thor lo cuestionó y Loki se lo dijo con naturalidad, mientras extendía los brazos con gusto para recibir la caricia de un tibio y amarillo sol:

-Pudiera ser que encontré la combinación de las cuentas del Grandmaster y transferí algunas unidades…

-¿Te especializaste en robo? Claves de seguridad, códigos y ahora… dinero… Has perdido la decencia… ¿Cuántas leyes más rompiste en Sakaar?

-Las suficientes- respondió Loki con molestia- No te pareció indecente cuando robamos el “Comodoro”, así que no veo por qué ahora te incomoda que tenga los fondos suficientes para que nuestra gente no pase ni hambre, ni frío… 

Diciendo esto, el de ojos verdes se adelantó al grupo y se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad. Bruce se volvió a mirar al rubio, que no parecía preocupado porque su hermano malvado se le perdiera de vista. “¿No te preocupa que se meta en problemas? Creo que deberías hacer que alguien lo siga y lo vigile…”

Thor dijo que no... que debían concentrarse en su misión de conseguir lo necesario y regresar a su nave.

Y era que quizá Bruce tenía algo de razón, aunque estaba un tanto molesto por el comentario de Thor, Loki sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer en Xandar… una vez localizado su objetivo, usaría el Teseracto para abrir un portal muy lejos de todos y marcharse. No tenía sentido alguno intentar encajar… era evidente que los Asgardianos, incluyendo a Thor, siempre lo juzgarían por sus acciones del pasado… y también, por supuesto, los patéticos mortales del mundo a donde se dirigían, ellos también lo juzgarían… de la misma forma, no estaba dispuesto a soportar a Bruce Banner, a sabiendas que en cualquier momento, podría volverse esa bestia verde que tan malos recuerdos le traía...

Miró de reojo y sonrió… aparentemente, ya había perdido de vista a Thor y al resto. Mientras ellos hacían las compras necesarias y transportaban todo a la nave, él tendría tiempo suficiente para finalizar sus asuntos personales. Pero al volverse, se topó de frente con la figura menuda y algo detestable (comenzaba a serlo, un verdadero incordio) de Valquiria… la guerrera, que con los brazos enjarrados, la mirada altanera y la sonrisa retadora, parecía dispuesta a cuestionar a dónde se dirigía sin el permiso del Rey.

-¿Quieres otra pelea, mi estimada Valquiria?- dijo Loki, deteniéndose para no revelar el rumbo que llevaba.

-Si quieres otra sacudida contra el piso, yo no tengo inconveniente… 

-Parece que no lo comprendes… -replicó Loki, sonriendo con sorna- tú no me ganaste, yo permití que lo hicieras, esas cadenas absurdas no podrían detenerme ni cinco segundos. Convenía a mis intereses que así sucediera… pero, sin ofender tu orgullo, no eres rival para mí.

-Yo no vengo a ti, Dios Embaucador, para pelear… ¡Para nada! Simplemente te vi mientras iba camino a esa armería- dijo ella, señalando con el pulgar la tienda de armas a sus espaldas- La funda de mi espada sufrió algunos daños por el tiempo y las batallas, y pedí permiso al Rey Thor para buscar algunos materiales y restaurarla yo misma… tu sabes, no cualquiera puede tocar a mi “colmillo de dragón”

-No… por supuesto…- rió Loki, incrédulo de que aquella mujer pensara siquiera que se podía mentir al Príncipe de las mentiras sin ser descubierta- Ve y dile a mi hermano que deje de vigilarme, que ya no soy un niño pequeño y que actualmente, como antes: Yo hago lo que yo quiero...

-Ya te lo dije, Loki… no te estoy cuidando, eres libre de marchar a donde desees, no te estoy siguiendo…

-Perfecto- dijo el pelinegro, echándose a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde originalmente iba.

-¿Seguro no quieres acompañarme y buscar un par de fundas nuevas para tus dagas?

Loki se detuvo, pero ahora, en lugar de sonreír, su gesto era severo… sus pupilas estaban dilatas y sus finos labios tan apretados que solo dejaban ver una línea delgada bajo la recta de su nariz. Resoplaba ruidosamente, incluso Valquiria, con todo su aplomo, dio un paso hacia atrás, en forma involuntaria. La ira del Príncipe seguro era mucho más seria de lo que ella había calculado… y Loki no lucía nada contento.

-Por supuesto… tú no me estás siguiendo para vigilarme… ¡Thor te envió para que me hicieras perder tiempo!

-No sé de que hablas...

-No juegues conmigo- rugió, con tono de pantera herida- ¡Lo saben! ¡Ese idiota de Heimdall habló, rompió su palabra y traicionó su honor! ¡Por todos los infiernos de Surtur!

Esta vez, Valquiria no se atrevió a retarlo, ni a detenerlo… Loki retomó su camino y corrió calle abajo, saltando un par de obstáculos puestos como a propósito por desconocidos mercaderes que fingían ocupar el paso con sus vehículos llenos de productos para sus ventas. Loki esquivó al primero que se le cerró y simplemente saltó limpiamente sobre el segundo, llevándose algunos gritos que intentaban llamar su atención, pero que el pelinegro ignoró por completo… la guerrera lo seguía muy de cerca, pensando en como hacer que se detuviera tan solo un par de minutos más… pero fue imposible alcanzarlo… en un par de instantes, ambos llegaron hasta una casa de altos muros, cuya puerta cerrada no fue razón para entrar… con un haz de energía mágica, poderoso y que Valquiria aceptó que de haberlo usado en su contra, muy poco hubiese podido hacer para defenderse, Loki derritió la cerradura, abriendo la puerta y entrando a toda velocidad.

Recorrió las habitaciones, que se mantenían en perfecto orden… todo parecía indicar que ahí vivían personas, pero que en ese momento, la casa se encontraba sola. Buscó por la estancia y la cocina, subió las escaleras y abrió cada puerta hasta dar con las alcobas… todo estaba ahí, ordenado… y vacío… 

-¿Qué buscas aquí?- se aventuró a preguntar Valquiria, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del otro.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está quien?

-¡Ella! ¡Lady Sif!

***

Thor se cubrió la cara para protegerse de los airados reclamos de su hermano... sin ocultar la sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, lo cual hizo enfadar a Loki todavía más. Heimdall intentó sujetarlo y el pelinegro le rechazó violentamente, gritándole que no se atreviera a tocarlo. El antiguo guardián tuvo que contenerse cuando el Rey le hizo una seña para que no se atreviera a intervenir. Pero Loki se veía realmente furioso, se le fue directo a la yugular, intentando retirarle las manos y verlo directo al ojo, empujándolo hasta casi derribarlo de la poltrona donde estaba sentado y con un gesto tan descompuesto que no sabía si iba a morderlo, a golpearlo con los puños o a intentar sacarle los ojos con las uñas.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Tú y ese otro, no tienen vergüenza! ¡No tienen honor! ¡Basura! ¡Basura de Muspelheim! ¡Excremento de Trolls apestosos!

-Loki…- dijo Thor, intentando hacer que guardara silencio- No...

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a callarme!- replicó el otro, furioso y agitando su dedo índice frente al rubio- ¡No provoques una guerra entre tú y yo! Y tú, guardián de nada… que poco valor ha tenido para ti el juramento que hiciste a tu Rey...

-No me considero leal a un usurpador- respondió Heimdall, con voz grave y poniendo en alerta a todos los reunidos en la sala de mando de la nave- Cuando juré, creía que lo hacía al Padre de Todo, no al Dios de las Mentiras que lo personificaba. Yo no soy leal a los impostores…

-Personificado o no… ¡Yo era el Rey! ¡Yo estaba en el trono y tú… escoria, me traicionaste!

-Loki, basta de insultos…- dijo Thor, intentando calmarlo al colocar su mano sobre su hombro.

-Déjame en paz...- respondió, rechazando con fuerza a su hermano, y haciendo un ademán para iniciar una pelea- Quiero que en este momento me digas dónde está Sif…

-Ella, efectivamente, está a salvo ahora… pero no voy a decirte donde está, no lo mereces... ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti, hermano? ¿Cómo pretendes ganar un lugar entre tu pueblo si mientes y engañas a cada momento? Yo no sé si Lady Sif huye de ti o a causa de ti, ella ignora que estabas usurpando a nuestro padre, y solo atiende a su encomienda. Su lealtad es a toda prueba y el tesoro que ella guarda, créeme… está a salvo.

-Yo no he mentido ni engañado...- refutó Loki, mirando con verdadero odio al de ojos de oro- Esto es asunto mío solamente... Este tesoro, como bien lo has llamado, está bajo mi protección. Sif fue llamada a protegerlo y lo ha hecho bien, pero no comprenderías por qué es algo que solo yo debo atender… ¡Nadie más tiene derecho a intervenir!

-Explícame y quizá podamos comprenderte... 

Loki hizo un ademán de insulto con la mano y se dio media vuelta, se metió a la nave transportadora que estaba a punto de regresar con el primer embarque de materias primas para los Asgardianos. La rapidez con la que se disponía a regresar le hizo suponer que Lady Sif iba a bordo... buscó en cada rincón, incluso, comenzó a abrir algunas cajas de mercancía con la certeza de que la guerrera estaba escondida dentro de una… Thor caminó tranquilamente para acercarse a él, se cruzó de brazos y tras esperar que se cansase un poco de buscar, y que mostrara signos de desesperación, le dijo:

-Sif y lo que buscas están ya en la nave… la envié en el mismo instante en que fue rescatada por Heimdall.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?

-Dime ahora tu gran secreto, Loki… y consideraré escucharte y disculparte por este incidente.

-Puedes irte al demonio…

-¿Ya no tienes prisa por encontrarla?

-A menos que tu intención sea dejarme en Xandar, esperaré a regresar… no vas a esconderla de mí por el resto del viaje ¿Verdad?

Pues era verdad... si Thor quería saberlo todo, tendría que permitir que Loki y Sif se reencontraran… la guerrera permanecía en la creencia de que Odín le había encomendado una misión, y de momento, estaba en un terrible shock al escuchar que el Padre de Todo estaba muerto.

-Quisiera que habláramos sin que a cada momento quieras asesinarme o asesinar a alguno de nuestros amigos, Loki...- murmuró Thor, encontrando al de ojos verdes insomne en la nave transportadora. El viaje había iniciado casi a medianoche, tardarían cuatro horas en llegar, y todavía faltaban varios viajes más para terminar de llevar los suministros… les ocuparías de dos a tres días, si trabajaban sin descanso.

-Parece que eso sigue siendo una mala idea- sonrió Loki, intentando regresar a la hamaca donde se suponía iba a descansar un poco- Seguiré tus órdenes y dormiré… estaré listo para ayudar con la descarga.

-Espera… por favor…- insistió el Rey, deteniéndolo, como era costumbre, con firmeza- Es importante esto… Sif no sabe que tú usurpabas la identidad de nuestro Padre, la pobre se encuentra devastada al enterarse de lo que ha sucedido… el Ragnarök la dejó, como a casi todos nosotros… con una pérdida total… su mundo, su casa, su familia, las amistades… todo se ha evaporado para Lady Sif… Por favor, yo no puedo evitar que la busques y la encuentres, que la veas… solo te pido que no la lastimes… ella ha intentado servirte bien… sea lo que sea que le hayas ordenado...

-Yo sé que ella me ha servido bien. No me ha pasado por la cabeza lastimarla…

-Entonces, déjala que se recupere…

-Haz lo que quieras con ella… es lo que atesora lo que me interesa.

Loki se retiró… y Thor se quedó en el mismo lugar mirando hacia el exterior… la belleza del espacio y del planeta a sus espaldas no significaban nada en ese momento… desde la incertidumbre de lo que el futuro deparaba, la responsabilidad de todas esas personas bajo su cuidado y ahora, el terrible secreto que acababa de descubrir a medias y que su hermano se negaba a aclarar, el nuevo Rey de Asgard se sentía abrumado.

Se dio cuenta del recién llegado que esperaba a sus espaldas, permitió que los brazos cálidos y fuertes lo abrazaran, realmente necesitaba ser confortado... respondió abrazándose también a aquel cuerpo recio, amplio y varonil que lo estaba reclamando.

-Has tardado mucho en darte cuenta, hijo de Odín… que es en mis brazos donde encontrarás la paz...

Thor entonces recapacitó… mostrar debilidad en ese momento solo le traería más problemas a su vida… y lo último que deseaba era cometer otro error.

-Es tu amistad lo que valoro con toda mi alma, querido Heimdall… tu amistad que vale más que todo, tu lealtad a toda prueba… y tu apoyo...

El Rey Thor se despidió con amabilidad, y el guerrero no lo siguió. Lejos de sentirse decepcionado, se dio cuenta de que había avanzado un poco en el largo camino de conquistar el corazón del Dios del Trueno… enamorado de él desde hacía mucho tiempo, guardó silencio por prudencia, por vergüenza a ser criticado, por temor a ser rechazado… su nueva vida como rebelde, como guía de los ciudadanos de Asgard que escapaban de Hela, y finalmente, como primer General de los escasos ejércitos Aesir que restaban, Heimdall se sentía con el valor y la decisión necesarias para lograr llamar la atención de Thor y conseguir su amor…

Soñaba verlo, con su poderoso torso desnudo, rendido a sus caricias, soñaba con poseerlo, soñaba también, si la ambición le permitía imaginarlo… con tomar el lugar de su Primer Consejero en el lugar de caprichoso e inestable Loki… ya estaba demostrado que el hechicero guardaba todavía secretos, y también se dio cuenta lo sencillo que era provocarlo, sacarlo de sus cabales. Su meta sería, en adelante, volverse indispensable a Thor, ganar su confianza a toda prueba y de paso, hacer que Loki cometiera errores, que cayera de la gracia del Soberano y finalmente, pudiera ser nuevamente exiliado de su favor, de sus afectos… de su vida entera.

***

-Sif piensa lo que piensan todos en la nave… que has luchado a mi lado para salvarles, que el amor por tu pueblo es genuino, que intentas borrar tus errores ayudando a encontrar nuestro nuevo hogar...

-¿Y qué piensas tú... Thor?

-En lo mucho que deseo que todo eso sea verdad.

La puerta se abrió y Loki ya no respondió nada… en el camarote donde Valquiria cedía espacio para compartirlo con Sif, el ojiverde por fin pudo verla… en toda su belleza, su bien plantado carácter y tal y como Thor había dicho, su rostro reflejaba la aflicción por la pérdida de sus seres amados, su casa y por la ciudad de Asgard. Pero Sif no era de ninguna forma una débil damisela… se inclinó respetuosa ante el Rey Thor, miró con desconfianza a Loki y miró hacia su derecha... cubriendo por instinto a su tesoro.

-No te alarmes, Sif... hemos venido tan solo a charlar un poco...

Las palabras del rubio podían sonar tranquilas, pero el corazón le latía con fuerza y la respiración se le agitaba... se inquietó cuando Loki, sin agregar palabra alguna, se adentró a la habitación, buscando sin duda, lo que él mismo había querido resguardar. Ambas mujeres, Sif y Valquiria, contuvieron su inquietud cuando Thor les hizo la indicación de que se mantuvieran quietas… que dejaran a Loki hacer lo que fuera a hacer.

-Brynja...- murmuró, con suave y templada voz, mientras se acercaba a un niño rubio, de piel sonrosada, cuya edad no iba arriba de dos años… el niño dormía apaciblemente, vigilado muy de cerca por la fiera Lady Sif. Loki, transformó todo su enfado anterior, su ceño arrugado se relajó, sus labios curvados hacia abajo se elevaron en una indescriptible sonrisa llena de satisfacción… su rostro todo emanaba una extraña luz, un amor que casi se podía palpar… extendió su mano para acariciar el ya largo y lacio cabello de tonos solares, murmuró algo que nadie pudo escuchar y Thor intervino.

-¿Qué le hiciste, Loki?- cuestionó, retirando al pelinegro con brusquedad de las cercanías de aquel pequeño- ¡Retira inmediatamente cualquier hechizo que hayas lanzado sobre él!

-¡Yo no lancé ningún hechizo? ¿Quién te crees que soy yo?

-Un embustero.

-Retira tu insulto…- replicó, mirando a Thor con rencor- Retíralo ahora o juro por la memoria de Madre que jamás te voy a perdonar que dudes de mí... ¡Jamás!

-No voy a hacer eso… a cambio, voy a prohibirte que vuelvas a entrar y que veas a este niño…

-No puedes hacer eso… además… ¿En qué basas que yo lancé un hechizo? ¿Acaso lo convertí en sapo? ¿Acaso miras sobre él alguna extraña maldición? ¡Brynja es un niño de Sangre Real! Jamás osaría tocarlo...

-¿De sangre real? Por todo lo eterno, Loki… explícame eso de inmediato.

-Siempre juzgándome, siempre dictando sobre mí sentencias apresuradas… no sabes nada acerca de esta criatura, no conoces su origen ni lo importante que es en el linaje de la casa de Odín… Es el hijo de Padre de Todo… ¿Te basta eso?

-Loki… ya no sé cuando estás mintiendo o cuando estás diciendo la verdad... Sal de aquí ahora o te sacaré por la fuerza.

Tras un tenso instante de duda, en el que sin duda ambos sopesaban las palabras que cada uno acababa de verter, Thor y Loki se miraron fijamente. El rubio, arqueando su ceja con soberbia, mientras que Loki soltó una de sus muy características risas sarcásticas y pronunció, mientras hacía una reverencia más llena de burla que de respeto.

-Está bien, “Rey” Thor... que se haga tu voluntad. Si no me crees… es tu problema, no el mío.

Y Loki salió dando un portazo, el ruido despertó al niño, y de inmediato Sif acudió para tomarlo en los brazos. Thor no pudo sino soltar una exclamación al ver los ojos profundamente azules, las facciones finas y hermosas, los cabellos dorados y la piel tan sonrosada como pétalos de rosa...

-Dime que sabes de él, Lady Sif… dime que tantas mentiras ha dicho Loki sobre este pequeño… ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Por qué ha dicho que es un niño de sangre real y que es importante para Asgard?

-Él ha dicho la verdad… este niño me fue confiado para defenderlo con la vida… por sus venas corre la sangre del noble Odín, Padre de Todo… mi Señor, el que lo visitaba con mucha frecuencia, y sobre él derramaba toda su ternura y su amor. Jamás me fue revelado más… pero pienso que este niño es el más pequeño de los hijos de Odín… oculto quizá de la madre, esperando el tiempo propicio para ser sacado a la luz…

-Podría ser... un hijo de mi padre… un pequeño nacido fuera de un matrimonio y por eso, ocultado de los enemigos naturales de Asgard... se parece mucho a mí mismo… si tan solo… no estuviera seguro de que no es hijo de mi padre...

-¿Cómo así, Majestad?- comentó Heimdall, que se atrevía a hablar por vez primera- El noble Odín tenía más secretos de los que siempre conocimos… quizá este niño nació sin que él lo supiera… o quizá sí… Creo que en esta ocasión solo Loki conoce la verdad y juro por las Nornas que usará ese secreto para tomar ventajas sobre nosotros, igual que siempre.

-¿Cómo que nació sin que lo supiera? ¡Les repito que él mismo lo visitaba! Besaba sus pequeñas manos y pies… veneraba su presencia… nadie que no profese amor en su corazón puede mirar y tocar a un vástago de esa forma…- insistió Sif, detonando señales confusas en el ánimo de Thor.

¿Era su hermano, personificando al Rey de Asgard quien lo visitaba? ¿Era Odín en un principio y Loki lo sustituyó por alguna razón? O quizá todo era mentira… una intriga más para la que debía estar preparado… y eso… eso era lo más probable…

-El niño no parece haber sido hechizado- dijo uno de los Sanadores.

Thor tenía que tragarse sus acusaciones al parecer… y congraciarse con Loki, al que había acusado injustamente. 

-Es un niño hermoso…- murmuró, observándolo jugar junto a otros pequeños de la nave. Feliz de estar con sus pares, ya que en Xandar, siempre escondido y custodiado, prácticamente no conocía a nadie más que a Sif y los sirvientes que los atendían y que en ocasiones, llevaban a sus propios hijos a jugar con el niño- Y Brynja es un nombre muy apropiado.

-¿Significa algo en especial? Como tu nombre, que significa trueno… ya sabes, el mío proviene del Rey Robert de Bruce, un antiguo monarca escocés…- dijo Banner, uniéndose a la contemplación del infante.

-Brynja tiene varios significados… en primer lugar, puede ser un nombre usado para una niña y no para un niño- dijo Thor, arrugando el ceño- Pero los sanadores están seguros que es un varón… completamente varón…

-¿Y por qué razón tu padre nombraría como niña a un niño?

-No lo sé… también puede significar “Coraza” eso tendría mucho más sentido. Un nombre antiguo y guerrero… quizá es porque está escondido, y es fuerte… posee una coraza tras la que se esconden todos sus secretos… Si estuviéramos en Nornheim, preguntaríamos al Oráculo por lo que se predice para este niño y obtendría una respuesta mejor que las que me dan Loki o la propia Sif… Romperíamos la coraza de su corazón.

-¿Coraza? Suena bien… “Corazón coraza”… Como aquello de:  
Porque te tengo y no  
porque te pienso  
porque la noche está de ojos abiertos  
porque la noche pasa y te digo amor  
porque has venido a recoger tu imagen  
y eres mejor que todas tus imágenes  
porque eres lindo desde el pie hasta el alma  
porque eres bueno desde el alma a mí  
porque te escondes dulce en el orgullo  
pequeño y dulce  
corazón coraza…

-Eso es hermoso, Bruce… - murmuró Thor, emocionado al escuchar las poéticas palabras del mortal- Le queda al niño.

-Son un poema de mi gente… de Midgard, como tú lo llamas… te lo escribiré completo para que veas lo bellos que es.

Thor prestó mucha atención a cada frase… cada una evocaba un dulce estremecimiento en el centro del pecho, una sensación de ahogo y de deseo, un calor que subía hasta su cabeza y que se le salía por ojos, en forma de lágrimas… un recuerdo borroso del pasado… un sentimiento que luchaba por enterrar en lo más profundo de su alma.

Guardó el poema dentro de su armadura y agradeció… luego volvió a mirar al niño… “Corazón coraza”… repitió, sintiendo el impulso de nuevo, ahora con mayor énfasis, de buscar a Loki y decirle que lo sentía… que el niño no estaba hechizado y que simplemente, tenía razón y lo había juzgado muy de prisa, muy duramente y sin motivos reales. Si quería de regreso a su hermano, si buscaba reivindicarlo por el honor de su familia y para paliar un poco el mal recuerdo de la desastrosa paternidad de Odín… entonces tenía que ser más paciente, más comprensivo y más inteligente cuando tratara con él.

-Brynja, en nórdico muy antiguo… también significa “oscuridad”

Thor escuchó a Heimdall con miedo… “¿Eso es verdad?” le preguntó, esperando que el otro dudara un poco, pero no fue así… Heimdall aseguró que ese era otro significado que podía dársele al nombre de esa desconocida criatura.

-Preguntaré a Loki… seguro en eso no tendrá inconveniente en darme información…

Heimdall chasqueó la lengua con molestia… en esta ocasión, sus palabras no funcionaron… en lugar de alejar a Thor de Loki, solo lo habían impulsado a ir a buscarle… odiaba aceptarlo, pero algo había en los rumores del pasado que hacían que detestara al de ojos verdes.

***

El camarote estaba totalmente a oscuras… por la ventana, pequeña, pero límpida… podía verse la hermosa majestad del infinito… y también, cuando orbitaban el lado iluminado de Xandar, se disfrutaba del planeta, de las naves que iban y venían… de toda la vida que rebosaba en aquel lugar. Thor sabía que su hermano estaba en su habitación porque podía aspirar el perfume de sándalo y vainilla que era su preferido… el sutil aroma de la madera, y el exótico acento de la vaina de vainilla… eso olía a Loki… su memoria interna reaccionó a los recuerdos nuevamente.

-“Porque tu boca es sangre y tienes frío…”- murmuró el Rey Thor, recordando el poema y notando que Loki no se dignaba encender la luz ni hablar, a pesar de su presencia. Lo adivinó sentado frente a la ventanilla, en un lado de su cama, escuchó su respiración pausada, reaccionó al fugaz brillo de las esmeraldas de sus ojos felinos, que sin duda lo seguían atentos mientras caminaba a tientas, acostumbrando su ojo a la oscuridad, y ubicando la pequeña banca que haló para sentarse justo frente a él.- He hablado con los sanadores y el niño está bien… no hay hechizos sobre él…

El silencio continuó por un instante y Thor volvió a hablar.

-Lamento haberte juzgado… tengo que reconocer que no hiciste nada malo y que me dejé llevar…

De nuevo… no hubo respuesta alguna.

-¡Oh, por las alas de Mefisto! ¡Dime algo! Cualquier cosa, por favor… Loki… yo me equivoqué… ¡Perdóname!

-Eres el nuevo Rey de Asgard… tu palabra no puede ser discutida…- dijo Loki al fin, sin mostrar la mayor o menor emoción en el tono de su voz.

-Rayos… perdóname… Sabes lo impulsivo que soy en ocasiones….

-Siempre.

-Está bien, siempre… pero anda, hablemos… es la tercera vez que te solicito hablar y creo que ahora sí merezco un poco de tu atención. ¿Puedo encender la lámpara?

-No… dime qué deseas saber. Es sobre Brynja… ¿No es así?

-Si… para ser sincero, sí… deseo saber quien es ese niño y por qué lo resguardabas con tanto celo… ¿Es verdad que es hijo de Odín? ¿Qué es un niño de Sangre Real? Debí creerte, si es así… ahora que Padre está muerto y que sabemos lo poco que lo conocíamos de verdad...

-Es un alivio enterarme que no soy el hijo al que trató peor… ¿Sabes?- rió Loki con ironía- Pero no iba a permitir que el Padre de Todo rechazara la existencia de ese pequeño...

-La forma en que lo miraste… Loki… Has creado un lazo con ese niño…

-Si lo conocieras… tú seguramente lo amarías… he visto nacer, crecer, reír, llorar a Brynja… he estado a su lado en su primera sonrisa, en sus primeros pasos, en sus primeras palabras… créeme… si vivieras eso, lo amarías…

Thor escuchó la sincera pasión en la voz de Loki al hablar de su pequeño hermano, una desazón vino a estorbarle en la boca del estómago… encendió una vela aromática que Loki tenía sobre su mesita de noche y que localizó gracias a la escasa luz del exterior que entraba al camarote. Un solo chispazo de sus dedos, y la luz iluminó el rostro de Loki.

-Loki...

-No deberías forzarme a decir cosas, hermano… Ya no soy el mismo de antes… ni he cambiado lo suficiente para que te alegres por mí… en estos momentos… yo mismo ignoro como soy o como seré… pero Brynja… él ha ganado mi amor y que me echaras de su lado, me dolió bastante.

Loki estaba llorando… los hermosos ojos de esmeralda lucían algo enrojecidos, cuando Thor le negó a Loki permanecer junto al niño y antes aún, cuando Loki volvió a verlo… todas las emociones afloraron a un mismo tiempo provocándole un río de lágrimas… ¡Qué sabía su tonto hermano de sus razones para entregarle a esa criatura a Sif! ¡Qué iba a comprender de porqué lo visitaba! 

-Loki... cuando vi tu cuerpo atravesado por el accursed... vi tus ojos, vi el terror reflejado en ellos… tenías miedo… miedo de morir… pero aún así lo atacaste, aún así me salvaste… dijiste “Nos vemos en Hel, monstruo” y mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos… allí estaba el cuerpo inerte de mi hermano, de aquel que una vez significó tanto en mi vida… es cierto… yo estaba con ella, con Jane… y tú, a pesar de todo… me salvaste...

-Cuando mencionaste que Padre se enteraría, yo respondí…

-“No lo hice por él” lo recuerdo… Lo hiciste por mí… ¿No es así, Loki? Por mí…

-¡Oh, Thor! Te digo que no quiero hablar… ¡Me haces recordar cosas que duelen demasiado!

Loki se inquietó a tal grado, que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar… palideció, como si un dolor más allá de lo físico se apoderara de cada centímetro de su piel, de cada músculo, de cada gota de sangre en sus venas. Thor lo abrazó… necesitaba abrazarlo, necesitaba consolarlo.

-¡No debí abandonarte! ¡debí llevarte y darme cuenta que no estabas muerto! ¡No estabas muerto! ¡Loki, si me lo hubieras dicho en ese momento, te juro que yo…!

Las palabras de Thor se quedaron en sus labios… labios sellados por los rojos labios de Loki, que se acercó para tomar al mayor del cuello de su camisa y prenderse a él en un beso desesperado… hambriento… lleno de nostalgias, necesidades y reclamos… un beso que se había quedado una vez pendiente y que Loki no recibió, pero había deseado recibir en el instante en que yacía en el frío suelo del mundo oscuro.

-Yo estaba muerto… mi alma viajó al inframundo… para ti fue solo un instante, pero para mí… fueron largos días, semanas… quizá meses de increíble agonía… No, Thor… yo no te engañé… tenía miedo, terror de morir… pero tenía más miedo de que murieras tú... no lo pensé, solo lo hice… como el tonto que te amaba, a pesar de que estabas amando a esa mortal…

-Dímelo todo ¡Todo! Te lo suplico…

-No… eso me pertenece solo a mí…

-Pero te sacrificaste por mí… ¡lo hiciste, moriste por mí! Debo saber que sucedió y como fue que regresaste a este mundo.

-Thor…- concluyó Loki, encendiendo las luces por completo y abriendo la puerta- Tampoco lo hice por ti...

Afuera, escondido tras su puerta entreabierta, en el camarote contiguo al del rey y que se interponía al de Banner y al de Loki, Heimdall espió el instante en que Thor salía, preso de una visible emoción, del camarote de su hermano.

-¡Maldito sea!- murmuró, apretando los dientes con furia- Si los rumores son ciertos… ¡Maldito sea!


	3. UNA VERDAD A MEDIAS ES UNA MENTIRA COMPLETA ¿O NO?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heimdall está decidido a convencer a Thor de tener una relación con él, pero Thor parece regresar a su antiguo hábito de amar e intentar controlar a su hermano menor.
> 
> Loki sin embargo, parece más interesado en cuidar de Brynja y tal como confiesa, parece que tiene más secretos escondidos.
> 
> ¿Qué más falta por saber?

Thor permitió a la mano fuerte que se posó gentilmente sobre su diestra, presionar sus dedos con una especie de anhelo que cada día se hacía más intenso, correspondió la sonrisa y la mirada acariciante de aquellos ojos de oro. Luego, la retiró con lentitud, para tomar su vaso y beber un buen sorbo del licor que sabía a frutos dulces, desconocidos para su paladar, pero que mareaban pronto, con una sensación agradable en el calorcillo que se le trepaba por las venas.

-¿Qué clase de hechizo tiene este líquido del color de la sangre?- murmuró, mientras Heimdall volvía a llenar su vaso.

-No lo sé… bebamos hasta averiguarlo...

Bruce observó a ambos con curiosidad… se daba cuenta del descarado interés que el asgardiano mostraba hacia su Rey y también que el rubio lo estaba permitiendo, pero no ciertamente en sus cabales, sino por los efectos de aquella bebida que algo misterioso debía contener, ya que Thor no perdía fácilmente el control y ante apenas su tercer vaso de licor, sonreía como idiota y tenía el ojo a medio cerrar, la nariz enrojecida y el pulso vacilante… se notaba que estaba un poco más que ebrio y que quizá estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

-Sírveme a mí también- terció Banner, acercando el vaso y recibiendo primero una mirada fría del guerrero, Heimdall se daba perfecta cuenta que el mortal estaba intentando interrumpirlos, pero recordando como el Hulk podía aparecer, decidió no mostrar su contrariedad… giró un poco y con un gesto amable comenzó a llenar su vaso.

Bruce fingió una torpeza y derribó su vaso y todo el envase, provocando que el fino cristal se hiciera añicos contra el piso y el licor de desparramara por todas partes.

-¡Bruce!- rió Thor. ¡Ya estás borracho! Tu organismo mortal no soporta este líquido que parece extraído de las venas del mismísimo Ymir, cuya sangre formó los océanos...

-Lo siento, lo siento…- mintió el aludido, fingiendo una pena que no sentía, mientras levantaba los fragmentos de vidrio rotos- Iré por algo para limpiar.

-No, no… deja… llamaré a algún sirviente- dijo Thor, levantándose para ir a abrir la puerta del privado donde estaban.

Heimdall lo alcanzó dando un resorteo veloz, tomando desprevenido al Soberano de Asgard. Lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo, luego, lo volvió contra la pared, aprisionándolo y buscando sus labios dispuesto a robarle un beso… fue algo que sucedió con demasiada rapidez para poderlo razonar. Thor quizá intentó eludirlo un par de veces, pero finalmente se quedó quieto y Heimdall pegó sus labios carnosos a los sonrosados labios del rubio… ambos se fundieron en una caricia boca boca que se antojaba algo ruda y forzada… por los breves instantes que duró, ambos hombres, grandes y demandantes, intentaron dominar en aquel acto que debía ser de amor y solo parecía una competencia para demostrar quien era el más fuerte. Heimdall quería demostrar que él podía ser un bastión de fortaleza, no solo sirviendo con lealtad y devoción al nuevo Rey, sino también un sitio privado donde Thor se podía escudar, donde podía regresar noche a noche y descansar, donde sería escuchado, comprendido y apoyado… y sobre todo, donde Thor podía ser amado, pero Dios del Trueno estaba demasiado acostumbrado a llevar el mando como para cederlo de buenas a primeras… además, nunca antes se había detenido a contemplar la posibilidad de enredarse en una relación con un buen amigo y leal súbdito. Heimdall provenía de una familia noble, era cierto... pero lo consideraba más como a su familia que como material para convertirlo en su amante... tras el beso, lleno de gemidos secos y roncos, ambos se separaron y Thor abrió la puerta, llamando a alguien para que limpiara el desastre hecho por Banner.

-Daré una ronda por el cuarto de navegación antes de ir a descansar… ¿Vienes, Bruce?

El científico asintió, y ambos dejaron al de ojos dorados atrás.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó, observando en Thor el sonrojo y el nerviosismo que aquel encuentro había dejado en su ánimo.

-Un vano intento, amigo mío…- respondió suspirando- Valoro demasiado la amistad de Heimdall para confundirla en una relación sin futuro, porque sabes… hay sabores de ciertos amados labios que otros labios jamás podrán borrar…

-Entiendo- suspiró Bruce, agradeciendo la confianza del Rey para confiarle sus pensamientos- Todavía no puedes olvidar a Jane... es lógico, rompieron hace tan poco tiempo...

-No se trata de Jane…- murmuró Thor en tono tan bajo, que nadie sino él mismo pudo escucharse- ¿Verdad Heimdall, que lo comprendes?

El guardián se movió inquieto… estaba atisbando a Thor y comprendió que no podía seguir usando su poder para entrometerse de aquella forma.

-Eres un reto, hijo de Odín… -respondió de forma que solo el rubio pudo escucharlo, como una voz resonando en su cabeza- Quiero tomar ese desafío… eres difícil de alcanzar… pero no imposible… si no es el recuerdo de esa mortal el que te aleja de mí, juro que borraré cualquier otro resabio de amores pasados que aten tu corazón...

***

-Tengo sobradas razones para estar orgulloso... y créeme, Lady Sif, esto no te lo dice el Dios del Engaño. Te lo dice Loki de Asgard desde el fondo de su corazón. Si Thor me da una nueva oportunidad, voy a tomarla sin dudarlo y creo que muchos estarán muy sorprendidos de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Loki hizo una inclinación elegante y las dos mujeres que iban a su lado rieron divertidas, entre muestras de camaradería muy poco usuales entre los tres, pero daba la impresión que definitivamente, habían encontrado un punto de interés mutuo y sobre eso charlaban tan animadamente. Sif y Valquiria se despidieron, siguiendo de largo con rumbo al área de esparcimiento dispuestas a beber un par de tragos antes de irse a dormir.

Loki tomó el rumbo a su dormitorio, el largo pasillo lucía quieto y en semipenumbra… no estaba cansado, incluso tenía un poco de hambre, pero no se aventuró a ir al comedor comunal, estaba seguro que tenía un poco de frutos secos en su camarote y con un buen vino, seguro calmarían su antojo. Se detuvo un par de pasos antes, observando la rendija de luz que se filtraba de la puerta del Rey. 

-Buenas noches, Thor…- dijo, dando pie para que el rubio terminara por asomar la cabeza- Pensé que estabas con tus amigos... ¿No es un poco temprano para ir a dormir?

-Te envié una invitación para que estuvieras a mi mesa… ¿Por qué no acudiste?- respondió el rubio, asomando por completo y dejando ver su figura algo tambaleante. A la nariz de Loki, llegó el aroma inconfundible a licor.

-Bueno... Has trabajado mucho estos días, te he visto preocupado por el futuro de las personas... Solo quise que pasaras un rato amable con tus amistades sin que te fastidie el ambiente tenso que se forma cuando yo llego.

Loki intentó avanzar hasta su puerta, pero el brazo del Rey se interpuso, impidiéndole entrar.

-Invítame un trago...

-¿Por qué no?

Ambos entraron en silencio, Loki tomó un par de vasos de cristal y abrió el mini bar, de donde extrajo una botella de un licor ambarino que sirvió por partes iguales y le agregó un par de cubos de hielo. Thor no pudo dejar de observar que también ahí había otra botella llena de esa bebida roja que Heimdall había llevado para la sobremesa y que al parecer, era la causante de que estuviera mareado y vacilante.

-¿Por qué no sirves de esa otra?- preguntó, sintiendo finalmente que estaba ansioso por beber del líquido grana.

-¿Te refieres a esta? Se llama “Sangre de Lucifer” y proviene de un lejano sistema planetario, es un capricho tener una botella en cada bar de esta nave. Pero preferiría que no bebiéramos de esto…- comentó Loki, con naturalidad- Este licor es algo especial, era de las preferidas de Grandmaster, tiene cualidades bastante exóticas que sinceramente, no deberían quedar al alcance de nadie. Mañana mismo indicaré que se requisiten todas las botellas de a bordo.

-Dime qué clase de cualidades...

-Bueno… en primer lugar cada trago equivaldría a dos veces el licor de milenios destilado de Asgard, te sorprendería lo fácil que es embriagarse con un sorbo o dos… y me parece que tú ya no necesitas beber más esta noche.

-Eso lo decido yo… sírveme ahora un poco de esa “Sangre de Lucifer”…- dijo Thor, vaciando su vaso de un empuje y extendiéndolo hacia el pelinegro.

-También causa excitación... y deseo... es muy afrodisíaca…- continuó el otro, sirviendo del primer licor a su hermano- Y al final, creo que es adictiva… comienzas a beber y sientes un impulso de continuar bebiéndola por días enteros… esos eran los períodos en que se hacían grandes bacanales en esta nave. Viajes largos y desenfrenados… 

-¿Así que tú sabes todo esto porque viajaste y participaste de esas bacanales?

-¡Por favor!- rió Loki, probando su propio vaso- ¿A qué hora podría yo hacer eso? Simplemente En Dwi me lo contó... me lo propuso varias veces también, es verdad, pero lo cierto es que después de que probé ese maldito licor, hice más cosas estúpidas de las que me puedo avergonzar de todo lo que he hice antes de llegar a Sakaar…

El gesto de Thor se ensombreció… acababa de descubrir dos cosas; aparentemente Heimdall intentaba sacar provecho de los efectos del licor, derribar su resistencia e involucrarlo más aprisa de lo prudente en una relación o en una aventura. Si es que Loki decía la verdad acerca de los “dones” de la “Sangre de Lucifer” y el antiguo guardián conocía toda esa información… después, resultaba que su hermano participaba de las orgías y fiestas depravadas del Grand Master. 

Ninguna de las dos cosas le sentaba bien… especialmente la segunda. Una sensación de incomodidad le llenó el pecho, tan solo imaginar al regente de Sakaar intentando poner las manos encima de Loki, o a su hermano cediendo a las carnalidades el viejo Celestial, con otro o con quien fuera… la sangre le hervía… tenía que aceptarlo… estaba sintiendo celos y no podía controlarlos.

-Dime que no te acostaste con ese Grand Master, Loki- exclamó Thor de pronto, moviéndose de prisa para acorralar a su hermano y colocarlo de espaldas contra la pared, sujetándolo por el cuello, en aquel gesto posesivo que le era tan familiar- Dime que ninguno tocó tu cuerpo, que no regalaste tus besos… que nadie despertó tu amor...

-Oh, Thor…- dijo el pelinegro, observando aquel rostro varonil e intentando controlar los desbocados latidos de su corazón- Si tuviera frente a mí a nuestra hermana… le arrancaría los ojos con mis manos, en revancha por haber apagado uno de los zafiros azules que tanto he admirado...

-Loki, no esquives mi pregunta… responde… ¿Amaste a alguien después de mí?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo…?- murmuró Loki, recostando su rostro sobre la mano grande y cálida que todavía lo sujetaba con fuerza- Todo lo que yo hice está en el pasado… ¿No es cierto? Soy como la oveja negra del rebaño, que siempre puso en apuros al pastor, que huyó tantas veces y que al final, busca su amparo... he vuelto al hogar... ¿Importa demasiado lo que hice o lo que dejé de hacer? ¿Debo confesarme ante ti para que dejes de tratarme con desconfianza?

-Solo respóndeme…- susurró Thor, acercando sus labios a los labios finos del menor, pero sin tocarlos- Ese maldito licor debe estar haciendo efecto en mí… ¡Porque siento muchos celos! ¡Y necesito saber si te enamoraste de alguien que no era yo! Dímelo, Loki… dímelo...

-¿Bebiste ese licor? ¿Por eso estás impulsivo e irracional? Thor... mi querido hermano... No voy a sacar provecho de tu debilidad… principalmente porque mañana, cuando ya no tengas este mareo en tu sangre, te arrepentirás de las palabras que ahora me estás diciendo...

-¿Arrepentirme por decirte la verdad? ¿Qué estoy celoso? ¿Qué he pasado noches enteras en vela llorando tu pérdida y luego queriendo arrancarte de mi corazón?

Loki entonces entreabrió los labios, pasó su lengua húmeda y sonrosaba a lo largo de la hilera de blancos dientes y fue la invitación que el rubio aprovechó… lo besó con ternura, con una ternura que contrastaba con las violentas emociones que se enredaban y bloqueaban su cerebro… pero no podía ser violento con Loki, por el contrario… tenía al deseo de ser cuidadoso, de tratarlo con dulzura, como si fuera una cara figurilla de cristal delicado que se podía romper si sus movimientos eran burdos o groseros… por recompensa obtuvo la devolución de su caricia, el beso que Loki correspondió mientras lanzaba un suspiro corto, acompañado de un gemido ahogado… porque el corazón del hechicero estaba por explotar, porque la cercanía del nuevo Rey lo perturbaba y lo impulsaba a liberar los sentimientos que aprisionaba y que también él se esforzaba por reprimir.

-Debes saber… -dijo de pronto, cortando el momento y bajando un poco el rostro, al mismo tiempo que empujaba al rubio un poco hacia atrás- Que actualmente prefiero no volver a sentir amor por tí, que he cometido tantas equivocaciones y tengo tantas absurdas acciones por borrar, por recomponer, que prefiero mantenerme lejos de este antiguo, triste y desesperado sentimiento...

-¿Te has arrepentido del amor que una vez nos unió?

-Eso jamás… aún cuando siempre estuvo escondido, por respeto a Madre, por precaución por Padre, por cuidar tu futuro como heredero al trono… jamás me he arrepentido de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, ni me importa ser juzgado por ello… por amar a mi propio hermano... es solo que...

-¿Amas a alguien más? ¿Acaso el Grandmaster me desplazó en tu corazón? Te juro que a pesar de que intenté olvidarte en brazos de Jane… era tu rostro el que yo veía cada noche, era tu cuerpo el que yo imaginaba entre mis brazos… era tu boca la boca que yo anhelaba besar…

-También yo he hecho lo imposible para olvidarte... y mi amor entero pertenece a alguien, amo inmensamente, Thor... entregaría mi vida entera a uno por quien vivo, por quien respiro, por quien estoy intentando redimirme y ser el hombre que deseo ser para él...

-¿Soy yo?

-No, Thor… no eres tú…

***

No estaba para nada arrepentido de haberlo besado… todo lo contrario, ese segundo beso entre ellos parecía mil veces más dulce y prometedor que el primero, incluso se atrevió a aceptar que una pequeña llama de ilusión se encendió en su alma para iluminar un poco la oscura soledad en la que vivía… era algo hermoso y emocionante pensar en Thor y que el corazón se le acelerara, evocar su rostro atractivo y sentir dolor de saber que ahora llevaba un parche que lo acercaba a parecerse más al Padre de Todo, recordar lo que era percibir su cercanía, su aroma… su calidez…

¿Qué necesitaba para volver a caer en el eterno enamoramiento que había nacido en su infancia? Cuando niño... cuando la vida era dulce y despreocupada, cuando todavía no tenía plena conciencia de las preferencias entre los dos, cuando Thor llegaba, con su solar cabellera al aire, con las gemas de zafiro que tenía por ojos, con la risa ruidosa a intentar sacarlo de sus juegos solitarios y llevarlo con él a todas partes, aunque sus amigos no lo soportaran… Thor siempre se empeñaba en llevarle, en defenderle, el rubio quería que juntos corrieran aventuras y pelearan las batallas… con Thor se escapó del Colegio para irse de pesca, para enamorar a las primeras novias, para ir al frente de los Halcones Escarlata y derrotar a los enemigos de Asgard...

Poco a poco la presencia de aquel astro, deslumbrante y magnífico fue cambiando para el pelinegro… a medida que los dos crecían, los anchos hombros de Thor, su carácter desenfadado, su modos majestuosos, soberbios, varoniles, le fueron robando el corazón… una extraña atracción nació por el que creía su hermano de sangre y luchó por ocultarla hasta el dichoso día en que se dio cuenta que era totalmente correspondido.

También Thor amaba a ese sutil adolescente que era Loki en aquel entonces... callado, tímido, siempre solitario… Loki tenía su grupo de amigos, sus gustos diametralmente opuestos a los suyos y sin embargo, siempre encontraban pretextos para coincidir… y cuando, por casualidad o por causalidad sus manos llegaban a tocarse, una corriente eléctrica diferente a la del rayo los recorría, un gusto mutuo, un calor interno… tardaron años, pero los dos comprendieron que se amaban algo más que como se aman los hermanos.

Aquel amor siempre fue punto de encuentro y desencuentro… las primeras veces fue dulce, tierno, suave, tan lleno y tan pleno que ambos creían vivir una eterna luna de miel… y conforme traspasaban las barreras de la razón, su amor se convirtió en un apasionamiento rudo, en un continuo enfrentamiento lleno de amargas discusiones, de desencuentros… varias veces terminaron y varias veces volvieron a caer uno en los brazos del otro, siempre retomando el amor justo en donde lo habían dejado… sin embargo la última vez que rompieron fue diferente… 

Loki podía recordar que su ambición por el trono rebasaba el amor que sentía y Thor, como si presintiera ese cambio, había caído en las redes de la mortal Jane Foster. Todo lo bueno, todo lo amante, todo lo solidario en el pelinegro se convirtió en rencor y en odio… odiaba a Jane por robarle a Thor y odiaba a Thor por cambiarlo por Jane… incluso tuvo que soportar llevarla a su lado cuando viajaron al mundo oscuro… y se arrepentía del impulso que por amor lo llevara a salvarle la vida a la científica cuando el Accursed lanzó la bomba de agujero negro… Loki no lo había pensado bien, solo quería evitar que Thor sufriera si le sucedía algo a la mujer. Un resto de generosidad murió cuando, después de salvarla de la explosión del Aether (dos veces en un mismo día, debía estar rematadamente loco) vió que Jane no manifestaba la menor preocupación por Thor… solo atendía a su propia seguridad… y cuando murió traspasado por el arma del monstruo, claramente pudo ver que tampoco Jane acudió a consolarlo… ese egoísmo superaba a cualquier egoísmo que él hubiese tenido antes… la odiaba… se alegraba tremendamente que ya no estuvieran juntos… podía levantarle un altar a la muchacha midgardiana que tan imprudentemente había dicho “Siento que Jane te dejara” porque la noticia le alegró secretamente el corazón.

Y ahora… juntos en una nave salvavidas, rodeados de un grupo diferente de amigos, intentando reconstruir un mundo completo, algunos cientos o quizá un par de miles de personas bajo su responsabilidad, Thor bebía sin control para darse el valor de acercársele de nueva cuenta… esta vez era diferente… los intentos de separarse parecían cada vez menos efectivos, Loki se sintió un poco igual a Mjölnir, al fiel martillo que acompañó al Dios por tantos años… pues no importaba que tan lejos él se desviara, siempre, invariablemente… regresaba a Thor.

-Te ves muy apuesto con esa ropa nueva- dijo Loki a Brynja, mientras terminaba de ceñirle las hebillas de oro a su pequeña capa de color azul. – Eres como una pequeña versión de tu Real padre... 

Brynja parecía muy apegado al pelinegro… permitió perfectamente sus atenciones, respondía con sonrisas a las frases cariñosas que le lanzaba y en varias ocasiones ambos intercambiaron besos en las mejillas. Aunque nadie preguntaba, todos estaban ansiosos por saber el origen de aquel niño, que a las murmuraciones generales era mucho más que obvia. Si Brynja era hijo de Odín entonces era ciertamente un pequeño Príncipe, pero si no lo era, Loki bien podía serlo… porque le dedicaba prácticamente todas sus horas libres, preguntaba por él varias veces durante la mañana y nunca faltaba a su ritual de merienda, juegos y siesta. Las nanas estaban ya acostumbradas a verle llegar, sonriente, con su caminar elástico y elegante, llevando en las manos una golosina o un pequeño juguete para el niño. Brynja saltaba a sus brazos, reían y jugaban juntos, Loki lo acompañaba hasta que después de su merienda, tomaba un baño y se iba a su cama. Se sentaba a su lado y leía para él algún libro de historias que quedase en la nave y si no llamaba eso la atención del pequeño, entonces creaba para él ilusiones mágicas que servían igual, para narrarle algún heroico pasaje de su vida en Asgard.

-Vamos allá…- señaló el pequeño, halando al mayor hacia el puente de mando- Vamos...

-No, Brynja, debemos acudir a la mesa del Rey… será tu presentación ante Thor y sus amigos, debes verte lo mejor posible y debes seguir ciertas reglas… ¿Me entiendes? Eres pequeño, pero aún a tu edad, has sido educado para comportarte a la altura de tu linaje… y eso quiero ver esta tarde… ¿De acuerdo?

-Vamos allá…- insistió el niño, arrugando el ceño con toda la intención de hacer su capricho.

-Está bien…- suspiró Loki, cambiando con un pase de magia las ropas de gala por otras más sencillas- Iremos a solicitar permiso para entrar nuevamente… pero solo un par de minutos... no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

Thor los alcanzó mientras caminaban hasta el cuarto de mando… sabían que el pequeño iría directamente a buscar a su nuevo héroe: El Kroniano Korg. Quizá su aspecto imponente, su elevada estatura, o las toneladas de paciencia que parecía tenerle eran lo que llamaba la atención de Brynja, que lo miraba embelesado y se emocionaba cuando el guerrero y antiguo gladiador, ahora convertido en oficial navegador, lo levantaba con su mano poderosa, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo y lo sentaba en su hombro, mientras le decía cosas como “Vamos a pilotar esta nave.” “¿Quieres ayudarme a dar una vuelta a ese asteroide? Así no chocaremos contra él”

-Siempre te veo con el niño… ¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayas desarrollado tanta afición a él, hermano?

-Brynja quedó bajo mi custodia al ausentarse su padre- respondió Loki, como siempre respondía- Me he prendado de él… es tan inteligente, tan fuerte y decidido… si, puedes decir que yo amo a este niño, Majestad.

-Dime Thor… no gastes formalidades conmigo, en público o en privado… para ti siempre soy Thor Odinson.

Loki sonrió y ya no agregó nada. Cargó a Brynja con la intención de interponerlo entre el rubio y él, aunque la llegada de Korg tiró su plan a tierra, ya que el pequeño de inmediato corrió hacia el de piedra para pedirle que fuera él y no Loki quien lo llevara en brazos hasta el puente de mando.

-¿Puedo?- inquirió el Kroniano, recibiendo la respuesta positiva del Rey.

-¿Tienes alguna otra cosa que me quieras decir o preguntar… Thor? No era mi intención distraernos, Brynja insistió en venir, pero ya estamos en camino a la cena... esta vez te prometí ir y cumpliré.

-Sé que vas a cumplir, estás vestido con todo el protocolo y Brynja también lo está, pero… quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer... No estaba en mis cabales, ese licor es realmente un invento de Muspelheim... 

-Quizá deberías recibir un poco de información acerca de lo que esta nave puede contener… No la has recorrido por completo ¿Verdad?

-¿Hay algo que todavía no conozco?

-Sí… Bastante, diría yo...

-Pues guíame… vamos a conocer esos lugares.

Loki asintió, con el gesto de travesura que tanto agradaba a su hermano mayor. Era como en los viejos tiempos… trabajando juntos y buscándose involuntariamente en sus horas de asueto.

-Permíteme ir por Brynja... está bajo mi cuidado para que las nanas tomen sus alimentos, debo regresarlo después de la cena, y le prometí arroparlo antes de dormir.

Korg dijo que él se haría cargo, que era un placer cuidar al niño y además, era tan luminosa su presencia que le hacía muy feliz estar con él y pasearlo por todo el puente, era como si de grande, se fuera a dedicar a pilotar naves interestelares.

-No tengas miedo de ir solo conmigo… te aseguro que soy un caballero.

-No te tengo miedo.

-Iremos entonces después de cenar… es una cita, una cita de trabajo, incluso podemos invitar a Bruce y a Heimdall, así te sentirás más tranquilo.

***

Repasando algunas anécdotas de la juventud, Loki y Thor recorrieron la nave del extremo anterior al posterior y después a un nivel que nadie había descubierto. Banner y Heimdall los seguían con creciente curiosidad.

-Es un ascensor privado…- comentó Loki- No te pongas inquieto, pero sí… lo usé varias veces para asistir a “eventos privados” del Grandmaster. No fueron viajes largos, más bien viajes discretos… en ocasiones, Sakaar recibía dignatarios que gustaban de apostar fuerte en las peleas del Coliseo, pero apostaban todavía más fuerte para participar de otro tipo de diversiones, no existían límites de moral o lujo para ellos… y esta nave servía perfecto a ese propósito.

Thor respiró profundo, obligándose a permanecer en silencio. Loki conectó varios códigos y un pesado panel se deslizó en una pared que aparentemente era firme, pero que en realidad, escondía el enorme y lujoso ascensor.

-¿Quién necesita almohadones en un ascensor?- cuestionó Bruce, dejándose caer en los mullidos y suaves almohadones que estaban por todo el piso.

-Alguien que necesitaba un encuentro sexual rápido…- agregó Heimdall, echando a andar su prodigiosa memoria- Puede ser que alguna vez mis ojos se detuvieran en este lugar... pero al no tener nada que los relacionara a mis deberes, los olvidé por mucho tiempo.

-También pudiera ser que simplemente estuvieras cansado o muy borracho- agregó Loki, riendo divertido.

Subieron hasta un piso discretamente disimulado entre los niveles superiores de la nave… y todos quedaron impactados con lo que sus ojos estaban viendo... un área de absoluto y chocante lujo, demasiado oro, demasiada seda, obviamente un lugar dedicado a la carnalidad y al desenfreno... 

Banner parecía divertido con todo… en lugares estratégicos, colgaban capas, antifaces, disfraces y juguetes que parecían tener funciones sexuales. Perfumes, accesorios, todo era excesivo y ridículo… cada metro que avanzaban estaba lleno de lugares donde una pareja o varias podían quedarse y tener sexo. Lugares a la vista de todos y lugares que intentaban ser privados… decadentes, tan decadentes que eran excitantes.

-¿Te imaginas, Thor, si cuando lleguemos a la tierra, me prestas este lugar para tener una cita con Nat?

-¡Eso es disgustante, Banner! No menciones tus intimidades frente a otros...

Loki y Bruce rieron abiertamente, no así los asgardianos... Heimdall comenzó a lanzar cálidas miradas a su Rey, imaginándose quizá a solas con él en algunos de los cómodos y sensuales escondites y Thor… Thor solo podía pensar en Loki haciendo quien sabe qué cosas en ese lujurioso lugar.

-Si ustedes están pensando si participé o no de orgías aquí, les puedo decir que sí… que lo hice… ¿Hay algún problema con eso? Soy libre, soy definitivamente alguien que no teme probar nuevas experiencias y les diré, se lo pasaba uno bastante bien con Grandmaster… ¿Satisfecha su cruiosidad, señores?

-¡Basta Loki! ¿Cuál era tu intención al traerme aquí? ¿Molestarme?

-¿Por qué esto iba a molestarte? El uso que se le daba no quita lo realmente importante; esto es un búnker… está perfectamente equipado para proteger, resistir el asedio e incluso repeler un ataque de un ejército más o menos poderoso. Por eso quise que lo conocieras… es una cápsula de escape… se puede desprender de la nave para huir o para contraatacar... Los códigos de acceso, los guardaré hasta que se decida quienes pueden conocerlos, además de ti y de mí, hermano. Y también habrá que decidir quienes pueden abordar la cápsula… la decoración y estos… pues… juguetitos, los puedes quitar o destruir, no me importan en lo más mínimo…

Heimdall comprobó que todo lo que Loki había dicho era verdad. Había armas y suministros de emergencia, era muy importante contar con una nave ágil y secreta como aquella, por todo lo que pudiera ofrecerse durante el viaje o después de llegar a su destino. Era un hallazgo valioso y no se podía negar.

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestionó, topándose con una puerta que no podía abrirse- ¿Algún compartimiento de armas o municiones?

-No- dijo Loki, tomando de la mano a Thor- Esta área me la reservaré, no es importante ni estratégica... pero mostraré su contenido solo al Rey de Asgard.

La cara de Banner no tenía precio ¿Pues de qué se estaba perdiendo entre aquellos Dioses y Aesires? Heimdall parecía dispuesto a matar a Loki por haber tomado la mano de Thor, Thor parecía encantado de ser guiado por su hermano dentro de aquel compartimiento secreto dentro de los compartimientos secretos y Loki, bueno… el hechicero parecía estar tramando algo… algo travieso, a juzgar por el gesto de radiante malicia que, por un instante, hizo estremecer a Bruce y tentó a sacar al Hulk que dormía dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué ese taimado cierra la puerta?- se quejó el guerrero, lanzando un puñetazo y sin encontrar la forma de abrirla- ¡Por todos los asquerosos Trolls de agua sucia! Algo turbio se trae entre manos...

Thor estaba asombrado…

-¿Es una especie de cámara real?

-No… es el dormitorio privado de Grandmaster... pasase lo que pasase, él siempre dormía aquí… a solas...

-¿Estás seguro que a solas?- gruñó el rubio, con poco buen humor.

-Completamente seguro... de haber querido, podía traer la fiesta con él, pero solo en caso de necesitar salir de la nave nodriza. Todo eso que has visto está sin usar, no tengas asco… al final de la diversión, En Dwi Gast, al que conoces como el Grandmaster, se refugiaba en este dormitorio… a salvo incluso de sus amantes…

-Loki...

-No me preguntes nuevamente si me acosté con él… Sí, Thor, sí lo hice… ¿Cómo crees que me gané su favor? Me acosté con él y quizá con un par de tipos más cuyos nombres ignoro y suyos rostros apenas recuerdo… hay formas muy poco sutiles de querer olvidarte, de superar la muerte de Padre, el regreso de nuestra hermana... además, perdí el trono sobre el que reiné por un par de años con bastante buenos resultados… a cualquier precio, YO QUERÍA OLVIDAR.

Loki apenas pudo terminar su frase… alzó su magnífica mirada de esmeralda y se dio cuenta que ya tenía a su lado al rubio, abrazándolo con fuerza y buscando nuevamente sus labios. Era difícil resistírsele… sus besos le gustaban y Thor parecía sediento de robárselos… así que no lo detuvo y, por el contrario, correspondió apasionadamente… 

-Abre para mí… por favor…- murmuró Thor con voz ronca, sin despegarse de la boca de Loki.

Y el pelinegro accedió… sacó su lengua sonrosada para que el otro pudiese atraparla y chuparla con deleite, su propia lengua salió después para que ambos húmedos músculos pudieran trabarse en una lucha sensual, era un beso cargado de deseo, de calor… los dos se elevaron a un cielo de placer con aquella candente caricia… Thor quería robarle el aliento, succionar todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones, devorarlo con la boca abierta... bajó sus manos para colocarlas en las caderas de Loki y asegurarse de atraerlo, de no dejar el mínimo espacio entre sus cuerpos… sentir su aroma… como antes… sentir su excitación… el modo en que despertaba su sensualidad.

-Es suficiente…

-Apenas vamos comenzando…

Thor bajó sus manos más aún, pasándolas sobre el redondo trasero y abarcándolo con firmeza. Loki gimió de gusto, ¡Por todo lo eterno! ¡Cómo extrañaba esas manos sobre sus intimas curvas! Sentirlas apretarlo, sentirlas acariciándolo, hacer círculos con sus palmas sobre su ropa y sobre los glúteos firmes, mientras un ronco gruñido salía desde su pecho.

-No… he dicho que es suficiente…- repitió, zafándose del abrazo y acomodando su negra cabellera con un movimiento que enloqueció aún más a Thor.

-¿Planeas torturarme dejándome avanzar y luego negándote a seguir? ¿Acaso juraste fidelidad a ese a quien dices amar? ¿O estás en algún compromiso y no me quieres confesar ese detalle?

-Planeo pedirte que este lugar sea el santuario donde podamos acudir si Brynja está en peligro… quiero remodelar este lugar, sacar toda esa basura de sexualidad y traer aquí al niño y a las nanas. Ya no quiero que comparta espacio con otros huérfanos de Asgard, Brynja es un Príncipe y debe ser cuidado como tal...

-¿Es en serio, Loki? ¿Es en serio lo que me pides? Juro que ya no comprendo tu apego por esa criatura…

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?- Thor asintió, estaba ardiendo en deseos de saberlo desde que se enteró de su existencia- Ya te dije que su padre no conoce su existencia... pero es un niño de sangre real, del linaje de Odín, pero no de su casa.

-¿Quieres decir que no es hijo de Padre? ¿Mentiste?

-No mentí por completo... pero sí, dije verdades a medias y ustedes lo interpretaron como quisieron y yo no los corregí.

-¿Y con tal de protegerlo vas a decirme su origen verdadero?

-Sí. En pocas palabras sí… por protegerlo daría yo la vida…

Thor palideció… era entonces por ese niño que Loki amaba, era a quien había consagrado su existencia. No le restaban dudas… 

-¿Quién es la madre de Brynja? ¿Murió ella en Asgard o está entre las que hemos rescatado?

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Es obvio que tú eres quien engendró a esa criatura, eres el padre…

-Thor… escucha… y escucha bien… aún no conoces ni siquiera la mitad de los secretos de Brynja. Y si quiero que me ayudes a salvarlo, a hacerlo llegar sano y salvo a Midgard, a darle la vida y el cuidado, el amor que se merece… entonces debes comenzar por enterarte: Brynja es hijo del Dios del Trueno… Brynja es TU hijo...

Bruce fue el primero que se percató de que la puerta se abría de nuevo. Thor salió… pálido y silencioso… caminó entre los dos sin detenerse, sin responder al cuestionamiento de Heimdall sobre lo que había sucedido y sin hacerle el menor caso. Eludió con brusquedad el intento del guardián por detenerlo y Loki salió tras él, caminando con el rostro altivo… más pálido y más silencioso que el Rey.

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué diantres le dijiste para ponerlo así?

-¿Por qué motivo debo darte explicaciones, Heimdall?- dijo Loki, con aire de soberbia.

Loki siguió entonces detrás de Thor, y a los otros no les restó sino seguirlos. Loki abrió el ascensor y salieron del lugar. Ambos hermanos siguieron su camino sin ocuparse ya de sus amigos, Banner calculó que deseaban estar solos y se lo dijo a Heimdall… “Dejémoslos… ya nos enteraremos de lo que ha sucedido”


	4. LO QUE SE HACE POR AMOR.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Hasta donde puede llegar el amor de Loki por Thor?
> 
> Poco a poco nos enteramos de los verdaderos motivos de Loki... y del amor que siente por el dueño de su corazón... Thor en cambio, se debate en medio de las dudas.

-Tu padre se sentirá muy orgulloso de tí, Brynja… eres perfecto… crecerás para ser un gran guerrero, quizá heredes alguna cualidad divina o Thor te otorgará algún poder... Porque eres su primera sangre, el primer nacido de su casa, aquel que le sucederá en el trono y que sin duda continuará su obra… sobre las espaldas del nuevo Rey y sobre las tuyas ha caído la responsabilidad de guiar y reconstruir a la Nueva Asgard… ¡Qué gran futuro te espera!

Loki personalmente se encargaba de vestir al niño con su traje de capa azul… pues además que le quedaba perfecto, al de ojos verdes le causaba un placer enorme llevarlo a la comida de gala donde el Rey Thor lo presentaría oficialmente como su hijo a toda su gente… 

-Vine un poco antes por el pequeño Príncipe, le prometí que iría conmigo al Puente de mando antes de ir a su presentación- dijo amablemente Korg, a quien evidentemente, Brynja también le había robado el corazón- Si me es permitido que entre de mi mano hasta la mesa del Rey, me gustaría tener ese honor...

-Eres un amigo apreciado por el Rey, puedes hacerlo, tienes mi permiso- respondió Loki, quien planeaba también vestirse de gala e impresionar al rubio durante la cena, con el pequeño bajo el cuidado de Korg, tendría más tiempo para él mismo- Brynja siempre es feliz de estar a tu lado, guerrero de piedra...

Korg se inclinó y llamó al niño, quien de inmediato saltó de los brazos de Loki para correr al lado del Kroniano. Un mohín de celos se dibujó en el rostro armonioso del pelinegro... pero lo desechó de inmediato, su corazón se mostraba satisfecho de que el pequeño retoño del Dios del Trueno fuera tan querido por los amigos del Rey. Ahora, le restaba un poco más de dos horas para darse un baño, acicalarse y pensar que traje podía ser el más favorecedor. Abrió su armario y se dio cuenta que solo contaba con un par de armaduras y el resto era ropa de casa, sencilla y duradera… como ejemplo de austeridad, Thor obsequió a su hermano ropa de uso diario para que no desgastara sus trajes de piel y se mostrara sencillo ante su pueblo. Restaban algunos meses de viaje, el Rey decía que no iban a derrochar hasta asegurarse que estaban todos instalados en Midgard y que de alguna forma, podrían volver a prosperar.

Igual se arregló lo mejor que pudo… probó incluso a dejar una pequeña trenza sobre su lado izquierdo, pero cambió de idea… el significado de aquel mechón de cabello peinado en un estilo diferente era muy profundo e importante para tomárselo a la ligera, significaba devoción por la persona amada y por muy emocionado que estuviera ante los acercamientos que el rubio había tenido con él en los días anteriores, lo mejor era continuar navegando en aguas calmas y no provocar demasiada suspicacia en nadie, principalmente en Thor.

Aunque Loki estaba decidido a considerarlo… a reevaluar sus sentimientos y quizá a darse una oportunidad más. Así pues, impregnado de ese ánimo positivo, creyó que sería un buen detalle acudir por Thor hasta donde se encontrara en la nave e invitarlo a llegar juntos (como familia, era el gran pretexto) al comedor... Tras preguntar un poco, supo que el Rey se encontraba supervisando la descarga de la última nave de provisiones de Xandar… una vez concluída esa remesa, la nave fletada regresaría al planeta y el arca con los Asgardianos a bordo podría aventurarse en el espacio profundo con rumbo a Midgard.

Las bodegas estaban repletas, organizadas y listas… los cargadores llevaban los últimos sacos con suministros hasta la plataforma y la pequeña nave estaba casi vacía... Loki buscó al nuevo Soberano llevando una sonrisa en los labios, esos labios que a él parecían gustarle tanto y que definitivamente, era muy correspondido. A Loki también le fascinaba el sabor de su hermano, y después de la cena, quizá... si se sentía cómodo, permitiría una larga sesión de besos… que mejor forma de celebrar el reconocimiento de Brynja por parte de su padre...

-¿Dónde se encuentra el Rey?- preguntó a Bruce Banner, quien esperaba, sentado sobre una pila de algo que parecía sacos de harina o de algún suministro en polvo- Lo he buscado como loco y no doy con él...

-¡Loki! ¿Qué... haces por este lugar?- exclamó Bruce, sin disimular lo nervioso que estaba al ver al pelinegro- Que sorpresa.

-¿Crees que no debo bajar a las bodegas por alguna razón?- cuestionó enarcando la ceja y captando de inmediato la furtiva mirada que Banner lanzó hacia uno de los enormes contenedores- ¿Dónde está mi hermano, el Rey?

-Ehhh… no lo sé… ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscarlo arriba, LOKI? ¿LOKI? ¡Oh, cielos! No creo que tras el contenedor lo puedas encontrar LOKI…

Su nombre repetido con tanto énfasis era ya bastante sospechoso, era como si quisiera anunciar su llegada, y si Banner no quería que se asomara tras la estructura mencionada, entonces el hechicero iría justamente a ese lugar. Fue sencillo llegar de un par de zancadas, su paso felino, rápido y silencioso lo llevó justo para escuchar la conversación:

-No debes confiarte en Loki, te ha traicionado más veces de las que puedes recordar… quizá está mintiendo acerca del origen de ese pequeño niño...

-Loki siempre ha sido así, Heimdall… es taimado, voluble, mentiroso, pero ví en sus ojos que me estaba diciendo la verdad...

-¿Acaso no te pidió perdón cuando fingió su muerte? Si mintió con algo tan sagrado como el dolor que te provocaría… ¿Por qué no habían de ser falsas también sus palabras? ¿Sus promesas? Él no se va a redimir, y decirte que ese niño es tu hijo probablemente solo es una forma de chantaje. Quiere asegurarse que lo tengas cerca por alguna oculta razón...

-Es probable, pero no has podido decirme lo que mi hermano verdaderamente hace cuando no está bajo mi vigilancia, ni tampoco has podido encontrar el origen de ese niño.

-El Maestro de las Mentiras sabe como ocultarse de mí… No puedo verlo, no puedo encontrarlo… sus acciones han sido vedadas a mis ojos, incluso tu Padre, el noble Odín, en el alto Trono de plata, tampoco podía verlo…

-Loki siempre ha sido muy hábil en el arte de desaparecer… incluso como dices, cuando rompió mi corazón fingiendo su muerte. Comprendo que no puedas confiar en él, pero me ha dicho que Brynja es mi hijo… y yo debo averiguar si es verdad, porque él desea que esta noche le otorgue el reconocimiento, y por más que se parece a mí, por más que es un niño hermoso, sano, fuerte… no puedo aceptarlo sin conocer su origen.

-Solo exige que te revele el nombre de la madre, yo encontraré en mi memoria el momento de su concepción. Aún si la mujer que lo llevó en su vientre murió en la destrucción de Asgard

Loki palideció al escucharlos... ¿Así que finalmente, Thor no había cambiado su opinión sobre él? Seguía siendo el mentiroso, el traicionero y estaba, además, dudando sobre la paternidad de Brynja. Mayor insulto no podía recibir, aunque era justo esperarlo, Loki no había ofrecido pruebas contundentes sobre el origen del pequeño, tenía que confesarlo todo... Pero todavía no se animó a hacerse presente, la risa de complicidad de los otros dos lo paralizó, seguido de un sospechoso silencio… y más aún cuando a sus oídos llegó el suspiro ahogado y el inconfundible chasquido de unos labios uniéndose a otros. Sus ojos atestiguaron lo que su imaginación ya había descubierto, bastó asomar un poco y vió a Heimdall besando a Thor, tomando su rubia cabeza entre las morenas manos, atrayéndolo, demostrándole su deseo, fue la imagen que de pronto llenó su mirada de esmeralda… Thor lo vió de reojo y al instante forcejeó un poco para poder desistir de la caricia.

-Loki... Loki espera…

Fue todo lo que pudo articular… Heimdall lo retuvo con fuerza, llevándolo hasta la pared y colocándolo de espaldas, intentando de nuevo atrapar su boca... Thor supo que estaba intentando demostrar su dominio de macho, que le gustaba el mando y que había encontrado el momento justo para mostrarlo frente a quien el rubio deseaba que jamás se hubiera enterado.

-Tienes la fuerza y la belleza de la tormenta en la montaña, mi querido, Rey y Majestad mía... el brillo de tu presencia destella en mis ojos igual que tus rayos y tu voz resuena como el trueno en mi corazón...

-¡Oh, Heimdall! ¡Te estás equivocando conmigo!

Un movimiento lo suficientemente firme y cortante terminó con el abrazo y los avances del guerrero. Nunca antes Thor se había sentido tan incómodo… tan forzado a hacer algo que no quería… con uno a quien apreciaba de verdad.

-No vayas tras él…- solicitó, reteniéndolo nuevamente, a pesar que a las claras, deseaba perseguir al menor- No vayas tras el embustero… ¡Por las barbas de Odín! ¡No alimentes más mis recelos y las murmuraciones que te persiguen desde Asgard!

-¿Las murmuraciones?- repitió Thor, volviendo su rostro inquisidor sobre Heimdall- ¿Cuáles murmuraciones? ¡Habla!

-Lo siento…- dijo entonces el de ojos dorados- Nunca fue mi intención que estas palabras salieran, solo no quería que te fueras... ¡Pero es que… todos conocen esos rumores! ¡Con toda seguridad sabes de lo que hablo!

***

Bruce llevó hasta la mesa la botella de vino y los tres vasos, sirvió a rebosar y tomó asiento. Esta vez tocaba ser el apoyo moral de su amigo, ya que, sin proponérselo, Thor estaba en medio de una encrucijada un tanto extraña.. Heimdall no quitaba el dedo del renglón en sus intentos por conquistarlo y sin querer había dejado caer las palabras que no solo molestaron a Thor, sino que lo habían puesto lo suficientemente inquieto como para preocuparse por ellas. Heimdall se disculpó mil veces más… no había sido su intención, tal vez, pero estaba dicho y ahora… quería escuchar la verdad.

-Pero ustedes no son hermanos reales… hasta yo me he enterado que él es adoptado, que no comparten lazos de sangre...

-¿En qué cambia eso? Mi Señor, el noble Odín los crió juntos, los llamó hijos míos hasta el último de sus suspiros… mi noble Señora, la Dama Frigga, vió en ellos su corazón… llamándolos hermanos… los lazos de sangre no son elegidos, pero los lazos emocionales se construyen día a día, son tan fuertes y válidos ante los ojos de los Dioses antiguos, de las Leyes y costumbres… Thor y Loki Odinson son hermanos, llevan el nombre de la casa que los vió crecer, el honor del pueblo que los ama y venera… 

-No creo que nosotros debamos juzgarlos... principalmente si no está aquí Loki para defenderse.

Thor vació su vaso y solicitó una nueva botella. Una nueva preocupación se unía al resto.

-Heimdall estábamos hablando sobre el origen de Brynja... ¿En qué momento todo se volvió una discusión sobre nosotros y luego sobre Loki? Él merece su privacidad y mi silencio... No voy a responder nada.

-Abrí la puerta sin proponérmelo, Thor, y mi alma no descansará hasta averiguarlo... ¿Es verdad entonces lo que se dice? ¿Es verdad que ustedes han cometido el pecado de yacer incestuosos en la misma cama?

-Heimdall… te prohíbo que cuestiones a tu Rey...

-¡Thor, debes aclararlo! Te lo pido… te lo suplico… ¿Has faltado al honor de tu casa?- Heimdall bebió su vaso de golpe, limpió sus labios con el dorso de su mano y agregó: -Jamás he podido confiar en él… solo lo he tolerado porque tú lo perdonas con una insistencia que no es normal… Solo un amor muy profundo puede esperar tanto de alguien de quien no se puede esperar nada.

-¿Por qué insistes en hablar mal de Loki, amigo mío? Basta… basta ya, te lo ordeno…

-Quizá no te convenga sellar mis labios… Porque en este momento, Rey de Asgard... puedo verle… sus emociones lo traicionan… Loki se encuentra poseído por emociones muy violentas, y está viajando rumbo a Xandar, ha tomado la nave de carga enviada a su base… 

***

-¿No vas a ir tras él? ¿No vas a buscarlo y explicarle?

-¿Explicarle qué cosas, Banner? ¿También tú me estás cuestionando sobre asuntos que no les incumben?

-Solo deduzco… que la reacción de Loki tiene un porqué… no debe ser ciertamente porque el guardián te hablaba mal de él, supongo que a eso está acostumbrado... quizá se siente decepcionado por los rumores, o porque hay algo más respecto al niño que intentaba decirte y se ha sentido herido en sus sentimientos… por eso huye… a menos, claro, que exista otra razón, una más poderosa...

-No voy a ir tras él… ¡Por todo lo eterno! ¿Por qué creen que debo cuidar de sus acciones siempre? Lo que Loki haga es solo su decisión... tengo mil cosas en qué ocuparme y retrasar nuestro viaje para preguntarle que clase de capricho lo ataca ahora, no es una de mis prioridades… y si deseaba un pretexto para abandonar al niño que al parecer cuidaba con tanto esmero, entonces que de una buena vez se vaya...

-Te escucho hablar, querido amigo... pero siento que no estás creyendo una sola de tus palabras… Heimdall ya no está, puedes confiar en mí... vamos, desahógate.

Korg estaba sentado en la mesa de mando, mirando con cuidado los instrumentos de navegación y corroborando que la nave seguía su rumbo sin problemas… a su lado, sobre una mesita, arropado con una manta traída en especial para él… Brynja dormía profundamente.

-Estaba jugando de lo más entretenido- dijo el Kroniano al ver entrar a su Rey- De pronto, cayó rendido… fue gracioso, simplemente se durmió y ni siquiera se ha movido...

El corazón de Thor dió un vuelco, Banner tuvo el mismo presentimiento y ambos fueron a descubrir el rostro del pequeño que estaba también cubierto por la manta… el rostro angelical de Brynja, dormido con una sonrisa de travesura en los labios, apareció por un instante… un breve momento en que, sin más, se desvaneció… Korg, Miek, el resto de los tripulantes y el Dr. Banner saltaron sorprendidos…

-¡Loki!- murmuró Thor con los dientes apretados, lanzando con rabia contra la pared la manta que cubría la proyección de su hijo...

***

-Para ese rubio tonto siempre seré un traidor- murmuró Loki, hablando con voz suave y no exenta de amargura a Brynja, quien, sentado sobre sus piernas, observaba emocionado el panorama extendido ante sus ojos azules, a medida que se acercaban al planeta y se alejaban de la nave arca- Siempre seré un mentiroso y poco confiable... No logré nada comportándome, no cambié en nada su opinión... ni siquiera cuando le dí el maravilloso obsequio de tu vida, Brynja, ni siquiera eso valoró… ¿Cuántas veces te visitó desde entonces? ¡Ninguna! ¡Ni una sola vez fue a verte! Yo esperaba como imbécil que esta noche, la cena se convirtiera en una ceremonia de reconocimiento… que siendo parte legal de la casa de Thor, su poder te protegiera… cambiara un poco el terrible destino al que estás condenado… pero me equivoqué… me equivoqué profundamente Brynja… ¡perdóname!

Con un ademán mágico, Loki dibujó ciertas runas sobre la frente del niño, los signos brillaron con una luz dorada por un segundo, luego desaparecieron y Brynja se sacudió un poco, como si despertara de un profundo sueño… alzó sus ojos azules, observó el rostro que lo miraba devoto y saltó de alegría.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá Loki!- dijo, colgándosele del cuello, con la felicidad de volver a verlo después de largas semanas de no estar frente a sus ojos- ¡Papá Loki, te quiero! ¡te quiero!

-Amado de mi corazón…- murmuró el de ojos verdes, acariciando la rubia cabecita, estrechándolo con toda su ternura, sintiendo su pecho lleno de adoración por aquella criatura- Ansiaba volver a escuchar tu voz llamándome “papá”, al final, de la única acusación que Thor tuvo razón es que sí, debo tenerte bajo un hechizo para que no me reconozcas y para que no puedas ver cosas que te hagan sentir miedo, que te hagan sufrir… querido mío, yo también te he extrañado.

-¿Vamos a casa?- dijo Brynja, besando interminablemente la sonrosada mejilla, halando la negra cabellera con emoción- ¿Vamos a casa, Papá?

-Buscaremos una nueva casa… para ti y para mí, mi amado jabato.

Una risa burlona… lúgubre, un eco que parecía provenir de ultratumba resonó entonces… el aroma a putrefacción, a humedad oscura y la desesperanza podían olerse en el aire… Loki se estremeció.

-Thor tenía razón… al final sí que lo tenías bajo un hechizo… Dios Embustero… tu naturaleza siempre será la misma… ¿Por qué te ofendes de ser llamado traidor o mentiroso? ¿Acaso ellos no tienen toda la razón?

Escuchar su nombre repetido por la voz, heló la sangre de Loki… buscó con temor a su dueña, mientras cubría a su hijo usando su propio cuerpo como escudo.

-Sabía que habías sobrevivido… hermana…- murmuró, apretando los dientes y echando mano de sus dagas- A pesar del poder de Surtur, sé que los hijos de Odín son huesos duros de roer...

-Oh, no tengas miedo, querido hermanito menor…- respondió la Diosa de la Muerte, apareciendo frente al otro con una imagen muy poco favorecedora… lucía demacrada, sus ropajes rasgados, su pálida tez quebrada por ancestrales grietas de muerte y dolor… sus ojos verdes carentes de brillo...- En realidad no sobreviví, mi alma está nuevamente encadenada al inframundo… a mi reino verdadero. No tengo todavía el poder para trasladarme al plano de los vivos, he reunido todas mis fuerzas para hablarte, para recordarte, querido… que a pesar de que cuando hablamos ignorábamos que Odín era nuestro padre… tienes un trato que cumplir...

Loki se relajó. Comprobando efectivamente, que Hela solo usaba una proyección de sí misma para buscarlo y hablar, supo que estaba muy lejos de hacer daño. Bajó sus armas, pero sin dejar de proteger al niño, se irguió para responder.

-Sabes de sobra que no te lo entregaré… que haré lo que sea necesario...

-Hermanito…- rió Hela, con descarnada sonrisa- Solo la muerte de Odín me liberó de mi prisión oscura, pero por culpa de Thor regresé a este maldito submundo sin la fuerza necesaria para regenerarme... sin embargo, no tengo todo perdido... pactamos un contrato irrompible, y tu traición me irrita profundamente... entrégame al niño...

-No... Brynja no me pertenece… su padre lo protegerá hasta de ti.

-¿Su padre? ¿Thor? ¿Me crees tan imbécil? Si puedes manipular a nuestro rubio hermano para que crea que ese niño es su hijo… a mí no me importa, si le otorga poderes divinos, si adquiere habilidades extraordinarias… no me importa tampoco... cuanto más poderoso sea, tendré un mejor pago cuando Brynja llegue a mí...

-Pacté entregártelo antes de que transcurrieran cinco años, pero en el inframundo, Hela… ha pasado mucho más tiempo. No me considero un traidor, ni considero que aún deba cumplir mi promesa...

-Loki… el niño es mi objetivo… el destino de esa criatura está sellado… nada puedes hacer para evitarlo.

-¡Vete! ¡Déjanos en paz!- exclamó Loki, lanzando toda su fuerza en un haz de magia con la intención de romper la proyección de su hermana… de la Diosa de la Muerte.

-¡Huye entonces! ¡Escóndete de mí! Yo te encontraré... si no deseas regresar con Thor por tu voluntad, entonces no me dejas opción que forzarte a hacerlo… mira esto:- gritó Hela, señalando una visión que se abrió ante los ojos del pelinegro. Con un resto de una fuerza que se agotaba rápidamente, Hela mostró al Dios y a sus amigos, sentados al fin a la mesa, con su gente, miró como Thor comía despreocupado, mientras conversaba animadamente con los asgardianos que estaban cerca… 

-Thor… mi amor...- murmuró Loki, con voz tan baja, muy baja… que nadie pudiera escucharlo.

-Oh, mi hermano… muy pronto me visitará… ¿Miras a ese falso servidor? Míralo bien, Loki… aún dentro de esa nave, no todos aman al salvador de sus vidas. Aún cuando son tan pocos los sobrevivientes… existen traidores, más despreciables que tú… mira… veneno en el vino de Thor… veneno que no fulmina, veneno que se acumula lentamente en sus venas, en su cerebro… veneno que lo matará dentro de unas cuantas noches, sin dolor, sin avisos, mientras duerme… solo tú y yo sabemos como se puede curar...

-¡Mientes, Hela!- exclamó Loki, abriendo los ojos angustiado mientras la visión mostraba lo que la Diosa de la Muerte describía- ¡Mientes! ¡Engañas mis ojos, nublas mi razón! Quieres forzarme a regresar… pero no lo lograrás…

-¿Tanto es tu afán de no darme al niño? ¿Dejarás morir a Thor tan solo para reparar el error de hacerle creer que el pequeño es su hijo? ¿Querías engañarme así a mí? No sé… algo sucederá sin duda si uso la sangre del hijo de Odín en vez de la de tu hijo… será interesante ver que sucede… igual, Brynja caerá… y será mío… y yo reviviré… el niño que es por su nacimiento igual que la llama eterna, vida eterna me dará... No podrás impedirlo...

***

-¿Cuánto ha bebido?

-Mucho… jamás imaginé que alguien tuviese esa resistencia para el alcohol… estoy preocupado…

-Thor, es decir, Su Majestad resiste días enteros bebiendo, Sanador Banner…- dijo la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, mientras continuaba puliendo la más hermosa y balanceada espada que se hubiera visto. El arma que perteneciera a Fandral y que ahora, ella usaría en memoria de su gran amigo- No debes pensar que está fuera de sus cabales por tan poca cosa…

-Igual me gustaría, damas, que ustedes estuviesen a su lado cuando su hermano desembarque...

-¿Loki? ¿Loki a bordo? ¿Lo han capturado?- dijo Valquiria, saltando del cómodo asiento donde observaba a la trigueña preparar sus armas- ¡Eso no lo sabía! ¡Anda Sif, vamos allá!

Los tres recorrieron a toda prisa la distancia que los separaba del área de aterrizaje… luego de tres días de haber huído, y por razones desconocidas, Loki estaba de regreso en la nave arca. Thor personalmente estaba presente para recibirlo, y nadie sabía que era lo que estaba por suceder entre ambos. La nave fue anclada, la portezuela se abrió y Brynja fue el primero en aparecer. Thor se estremeció… el niño, su vivo retrato, frente a él… ¿Era o no era su hijo realmente? Cuando Loki se lo dijo, su corazón se había inflamado, se llenó de ilusión… pero su extraño comportamiento había sembrado dudas… Ahora, no estaba seguro, sentía el impulso de que fuera cierto, que aquella divina criatura fuese carne de su carne, pero a pesar de todo el vino que había bebido, controló su impulso, necesitaba pruebas a como diera lugar.

-Brynja- le dijo, con tono firme- Brynja ven aquí.

El niño se negó, aferrándose a Loki… sin embargo, Sif intervino… y a la voz conocida de la guerrera, el pequeño obedeció. Ella y Valquiria lo resguardaron, mientras Thor indicaba con un ademán que los guardias custodiaran a su hermano.

-Siempre el mismo…- murmuró el Rey, reprochando a Loki con amargura- ¿Qué vienes a solicitar ahora de mí? Porque está visto que solo acudes cuando es conveniente a tus intereses… te habías marchado, ¿Por qué regresaste?

-Regresé porque necesito advertirte de algo...- dijo Loki, sin oponer resistencia cuando las esposas fueron colocadas en sus muñecas- No restrinjas mi magia… por favor, solo escúchame: estás en peligro, hermano… necesito tener mi poder y voy a ayudarte...

-¿Más mentiras, Loki? Ya no quiero escucharte...- respondió el rubio, en tono cortante, indicando con un ademán que su hermano fuera trasladado y resguardado- Ya pensaré dónde dejarte, sano y salvo, muy lejos… porque definitivamente, no irás con nosotros a Midgard…

Loki cerró los ojos… 

-¡Bien! ¡Si ese es el precio entonces lo acepto! No te voy a discutir nada, hermano... solo escúchame- Thor apuró a sus guardias, quería evitar a toda costa, que la lengua de plata entrara en acción- ¡No me eches fuera sin escuchar! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Thor, no seas necio, escúchame, escúchame!

-Llévenselo ya… ¡Ya!- exclamó el Rey, inquieto por las emociones revueltas en su pecho.

Al notar que no   
-¡Banner! ¡Banner!- gritó Loki entonces- ¡Thor ha sido envenenado! ¡Yo sé como crear el antídoto! ¡Banner escúchame! ¡Sálvalo, sálvalo por favor!

***

-Casi no te he visto desde que cuidas nuevamente a ese niño...- dijo Valquiria, sentándose junto a Lady Sif y solicitando una cerveza fría- Echo de menos tu compañía...

-Es importante el servicio que hago a la familia Real- respondió la trigueña, dejando caer su larga melena oscura sobre su hombro derecho- Y Brynja es sencillamente adorable. 

-No tan adorable como tú...

Sif se sonrojó, una sensación extraña se producía con la cercanía de la Valquiria, ella que se creía perdida para el amor, también por supuesto, pensó que lo aceptaría si volvía a llegar… el corazón de un noble guerrero, de edad madura, que la quisiese con todo y su pasado, para pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas… Nunca pensó o se imaginó siquiera, que el amor regresara de la mano de otra mujer… 

-Basta, Valquiria… no digas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir mañana…

-No te presionaré…- respondió la morena- Pero no me puedes culpar por hallarte arrebatadoramente hermosa.

Ambas rieron y miraron a Brynja, que se acercaba después que el Rey entrara a tomar su lugar en la comida y que se enviara a todos los niños que estaban jugueteando a regresar con sus padres. Sif recibió al pequeño y lo sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole un poco de jugo de uva.

-Ese hombre no me gusta- dijo Brynja, señalando a una esquina vacía- Es un hombre malo...

-¿De quién hablas, cariño?- preguntó Sif, mientras Valquiria se encogía de hombros, sin saber de qué hablaba- No veo a nadie… no hay ningún hombre malo ahí...

-Ahí está- repitió Brynja, escondiéndose bajo el cabello de Sif- Es negro… no tiene ojos…

-Brynja ¡Tienes una gran imaginación!- rió Valquiria, buscando al monstruo sin ojos que asustaba al niño.

-No…- insistió, dejando resbalar un par de lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos de aquamarina- Ahí está… y es malo… dijo que va a matar al Rey… echa polvo en su vaso... y que esta noche morirá por fin...

***

Loki permanecía arrodillado, mirando a la pared y con las manos entrelazadas… el guardia le dijo al recién llegado que esa era su actitud desde que estaba prisionero… oraba y casi no comía o dormía, solamente clamaba a los dioses antiguos para que protegieran al Rey. Debió escuchar la conversación, los cerrojos abrirse, los pasos ingresando a su celda, pero ni aún así volvió el rostro.

-Tardaste mucho en creerme, Banner… y cada minuto que pasa compromete más la vida del Soberano de Asgard.

-A decir verdad, no te creí…- respondió Bruce- Pero fue ese pequeño niño quien me hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¿Brynja?- exclamó el pelinegro entonces, volviéndose con viveza, cuestionando al mortal con inquietud- ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Brynja? ¿Qué tiene qué ver él con todo esto?

-Nada, él está bien… pero… parece que puede ver más que los ojos del mismísimo Heimdall… 

-¡Las sombras!- murmuró Loki. Retorciéndose los dedos- Se suponía que esas sombras no regresarían… él se asusta ¡Mi amado jabato! Se asusta cuando ve las sombras...

-Exacto… dijo que un hombre de color negro y sin ojos vertía un polvo en el vaso de Thor… Sif me lo dijo, cambiamos su vaso y lo analicé… hay una sustancia desconocida que al parecer, alguien puso en sus alimentos… ¿Es una clase de veneno? ¿Eso es lo que nos advertiste? Thor no presenta ningún síntoma o malestar, pero Brynja dijo que esta noche moriría...

-¡No! Banner no… ¡No puedes permitir que muera!

-Por eso hemos venido… Heimdall me ayudará a darle el antídoto… siempre que tú me digas como hacerlo… es decir, si es verdad que sabes hacerlo...

-Es verdad.

-A cambio, Heimdall me dice que insistirá ante Thor para que te otorgue un nuevo perdón y no sigas detenido...

-No me interesa la libertad, no me interesa nada… ¡Sólo salvarlo a él!

***

-Se ha quedado dormido- dijo el Guardián, alarmado- ¡Si lo que ha dicho Loki se cumple, Thor no despertará!

-¿Por qué no evitaron que se durmiera?

-Nadie puede evitarlo… es el veneno… la única sustancia que puede terminar con la vida de un Aesir como él. Fue fabricada con la hiel de Ymir, el gigante primigenio- dijo Loki, mientras mezclaba ciertos polvos en un mortero y los llenaba de conjuros con runas antiguas-Los enemigos de Odín, su asesino, la consiguieron y la crearon para matarle… con el paso de los eones nadie sabía donde el envase, pequeño, aparentemente inofensivo fue extraviado o escondido… pero ese envase reapareció hace poco, junto al Aether, en los subterráneos… ahí estaba… o al menos, por ahí cayó hasta el submundo y quedó en poder de una de las más mortales enemigas que Asgard ha conocido… una criatura más poderosa que la Serpiente de Midgard, más letal que la espada de Surtur… y ella quiere a Thor muerto...

-Tengo miedo de imaginar sobre quien estás hablando, Loki...

-Aquí está todo… analízalo si desconfías, pero hazlo de prisa Doctor Banner… solo falta el líquido donde este polvo debe ser disuelto. Cuando lo hagas, tienen ustedes exactamente una hora para lograr que Thor la beba y se mezcle con su sangre… el efecto benéfico se dará al amanecer...

Fueron los minutos más angustiosos para el de ojos verdes… Bruce por supuesto, analizó todos los componentes de la mezcla y junto al guardián, se aseguraron que no fuera nada que complicara la amenaza sobre la vida del Rey. Mientras esperaba, Sif llevó a Brynja junto al prisionero… y aunque la criatura no lo rechazaba, tampoco mostraba una especial predilección por Loki, pero para todos fue evidente el amor que desbordaba el hechicero… besó al niño en la frente y le pidió ser obediente con Sif.

-Tu padre se pondrá bien, querido- le susurró, mientras alisaba la solar melena y besaba cada milímetro de su rostro- Se pondrá bien y te cuidará… ya lo verás… todo estará bien.

Banner regresó… listo para proseguir.

-Dime qué falta para terminar este antídoto… qué líquido debo usar para disolverlo y darlo a Thor.

-Escucha, Bruce Banner…- dijo Loki, mirándolo fijamente- Harás lo siguiente sin dudar y sin contradecirme… vas a tomar las cadenas doradas que tiene Valquiria escondidas en su habitación… esas cadenas son capaces de detenerme, por eso las esconde tan bien… con ellas, me vas a atar a la mesa de la sala de sanación… cuando me tengas bien sujeto y colocado boca abajo, usarás esto...

-¿Qué es?- cuestionó Bruce, recibiendo una caja de madera labrada, que al abrirla, mostró un objeto metálico, delgado como el tallo de una rosa, puntiagudo en un extremo y con un pequeño contenedor al otro.- Parece un estilete quirúrgico…

-Es exactamente lo que has dicho, me alegro que estés familiarizado con su aspecto y deduzco que con su uso...

-¿Qué haré con esto?

-Vas a traspasar mi pecho, llegarás a mi corazón y sacarás mi sangre… la suficiente para cubrir la poción, no una gota o dos, al menos dos dedos de sangre directamente, debes hacerlo sin miedo… sin dudarlo… lo mezclas todo y que Thor la beba… ¡Hazlo ya! ¡Vayan por las cadenas, Sif! ¡Vayan rápido!

***

Loki estaba desesperado, tuvo que luchar contra la negativa del midgardiano para realizar el procedimiento, convencerlos que era su sangre la que terminaría el antídoto fue una labor que le llevó tres horas… ¡Tres horas angustiosas en las que su hermano estaba más y más cerca de la muerte! Tuvo que contarles el resto de la historia: La hiel de Ymir fabricó el veneno, destilando el odio a sus asesinos, pero su sangre revertía todo, su sangre que formó los mares, la vida de los animales, su sangre heredada generación con generación a sus descendientes directos. “Pertenezco a la Casa Real de Jotunheim, mi padre desciende directamente de Ymir, ancestro por ancestro, llevamos la información genética del primigenio dentro de nuestro ser… Lo comprendí muy tarde, cuando usurpé el trono… le pregunté directamente al Padre de Todo si otra de las causas por la que me recogió del templo, por la que me adoptó… era que mi sangre podría darle la cura necesaria para las pocas amenazas que se cernían sobre su salud eterna… Odín no lo negó… yo leí toda esa información en sus libros privados, y me alegro haberme entrometido lo suficiente para atesorar esta fórmula… ahora Banner, procede… ¡Salva al Rey Thor!”

-Quizá si te sedo… no sientas tanto dolor…

-¡No! ¡entiende que es la sangre de mi corazón y mi dolor la que provoca que mi cuerpo reaccione, que intente defenderme! Si estoy sedado, nada servirá… debe dolerme…

-¿Corres algún riesgo?

-No. No moriré si eso te preocupa aunque sea un poco… hazlo ya Banner, ¡Ya!

Loki estaba en posición… completamente sujeto y colgado boca abajo… Thor dormía en una cama llevada hasta la sala adyacente. Era verdad que nada parecía lograr despertarle… Bruce comenzó a sudar en frío… si perdía el control, si se equivocaba, si su estrés liberaba al Hulk… entonces echaría todo a perder. Pero la voz de la bestia resonó en su cabeza “Salva Thor, Banner, salva Thor” El Hulk le estaba dando el impulso necesario para hacerlo.

-Aguanta Loki… ¡aguanta!

El dolor fue rápido, agudo, intenso… no fue insoportable mientras traspasó su piel, los músculos y el tejido conectivo… el primer pinchazo sobre el pericardio, la capa de tejido que protegía su órgano vital lo hizo gritar… las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y casi perdió el sentido… pero siguió alentando a Banner para que terminara de una vez su labor. Finalmente… gota a gota, sangre de color azul manó hasta el contenedor del estilete… cuando se llenó, Bruce sacó bruscamente el artefacto y Loki gritó hasta desmayarse. Todo había terminado al fin.


	5. THOR INVESTIGA Y SACA SUS PROPIAS CONCLUSIONES.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki espera con paciencia que su hermano cuestione sobre la paternidad de Brynja, él sabe perfectamente sobre qué terreno pisa y está decidido a que las cosas cambien por fin.
> 
> Y no... no le va a ceder el amor de Thor a Heimdall, aunque tampoco cerrará su razón para entregarle de nuevo su lastimado corazón...
> 
> Brynja cumple tres años en la ceremonia de reconocimiento como hijo de Thor.

-Tú tenías razón... fui un necio... Me advertiste y no te escuché, lo supiste a tiempo y no quise hacer caso...

-No tiene sentido alguno que te culpes… lo importante es que ahora estás bien.

Thor sonrió, cerrando su ojo de zafiro mientras un par de dedos blancos, largos y suaves le acariciaban dulcemente la rubia barba... era una sensación maravillosa, aspiró el perfume de sándalo y vainilla que desprendía su hermano, aquel aroma que tantos recuerdos despertaba... La energía regresaba a su cuerpo, los efectos de la sustancia vertida en su bebida se esfumaban con rapidez... y lo único que quería verdaderamente era jamás volver a perder de vista aquel rostro de gesto travieso, aquella boca caprichosa que lo cuidaba con tanto esmero... No quería volver a perder a Loki.

-Quiero besarte…- murmuró, tomando con firmeza la mano de Loki, e intentando hacer que se acercara.

-No...- respondió tranquilamente el pelinegro, liberando su mano y haciendo el ademán de retirarse- Aquí hay muchas miradas indiscretas... los Sanadores, tus amigos que aguardan ansiosos noticias sobre tu salud, el pueblo de Asgard que se preocupa por su Rey... debes rendir informes primero a ellos… pero, si quieres, ven a visitarme a medianoche… tenemos muchas cosas pendientes para aclarar y muchos besos atrasados en los labios...

Thor aceptó, en realidad él tenía razón respecto a sus obligaciones y no le fue sencillo liberarse de todos aquellos compromisos previos. Pero de alguna forma se las ingenió para hablar brevemente con Bruce y Heimdall juntos, así no dió oportunidad alguna de ponerse en situación comprometida con el guerrero… luego, habló con sus amigos, con los mayores del pueblo y finalmente, asomó por una de las ventanas donde los pasajeros y tripulantes de la nave arca lo vieron y respiraron aliviados de saber que su Soberano, al que debían la vida, estaba fuera de peligro.

Después, al finalizar el día, contó desesperado los minutos que le faltaban para la cita… si Loki hablaba de besos atrasados, Thor estaba dispuesto a pagar con intereses cualquier débito que su hermano le obligase a cumplir. Revisó una y otra vez su aspecto frente al espejo, se acomodó el parche metálico sobre la cuenca de su ojo derecho y sin poder esperar que diesen la hora exacta, se dirigió sin detenerse hasta la habitación varias puertas después de la suya… miró que aún había una luz que se filtraba bajo la puerta de Heimdall y también la de Bruce, pero ningún haz luminoso salía bajo la de Loki… consultó el reloj en el tablero de la pared… faltaban quince minutos para la medianoche… quizá debía esperar un poco más, pero el corazón, que le saltaba como loco dentro del pecho no le dio la paciencia necesaria y empujó para entrar.

-¿Loki?- murmuró, encontrando en efecto, toda la habitación a oscuras y en silencio- ¡Cielos dorados de Asgard! ¿Acaso me equivoqué al venir?

-Claro que no- respondió una voz modulada, seguida de una cristalina risa que estremeció a Thor de pies a cabeza- Estoy acá, solamente que llegaste unos minutos antes...

La habitación de Loki era exacta en dimensiones a la de Thor, suficiente y equipada, pero se dio cuenta que su hermano se las había ingeniado para montar una división con puertas corredizas… robándole espacio a ciertas comodidades como la salita de descanso y el bar. Loki tenía su cama casi a la entrada, una poltrona y una gaveta con libros, una mesita de noche y un baúl… luego estaba la división y tras ella, cuando el rubio asomó, no pudo evitar lanzar un ruido que era una mezcla de emoción y asombro.

-¿Desde cuando el niño duerme contigo?- dijo, mirando a Brynja descansar plácidamente en una pequeña cama, que más bien parecía una hamaca balanceándose lentamente para arrullarlo. Juguetes apilados en cada rincón le indicaron que, efectivamente, el niño estaba prácticamente viviendo en el mismo espacio que su hermano.

-Desde que me asignaste este cuarto me he preparado, a veces duerme conmigo, pero decidí traerlo aquí en definitiva... No me fío más de las nanas o de extraños, Brynja vió a las sombras, vió a esos seres que te atacaban ocultos de alguna forma a nuestros ojos… ¿Y sabes algo? A él le dan miedo… a veces sufre de pesadillas y despierta sollozando, temblando, muy asustado… No quiero estar lejos si eso le ocurre, no quiero que despierte y nadie acuda a confortarlo...

-Veo que tienes una especial predilección por este niño... ¿Por qué, Loki? ¿Solo porque es mi hijo? ¿O es acaso algo más profundo? Dime… Cuéntamelo...

-Amo a Brynja porque lo vi nacer... porque está bajo mi cuidado desde su primer aliento de vida ¿Por qué te asombras? ¡Pones una cara de idiota que me espanta! ¿Me crees incapaz de amar a este inocente niño con sinceridad?

-Tal vez es tu hijo y no mío...- murmuró Thor, arrugando el ceño.

-Duda de mí todo lo que quieras, hermano... duda de mis palabras, de mis acciones, ríete de mis promesas… -replicó el otro, profundamente indignado- pero, por la sangre sagrada que la Reina Frigga derramó al morir, yo te juro que Brynja es hijo tuyo. Y no me sienta nada bien que dudes a cada momento... Si regresé por él a Xandar, si me he expuesto mil veces, es porque lo amo y deseo protegerlo… y la mejor manera que se me ha ocurrido es entregándoselo a su padre.

-Eso no te impidió huir con él… ¿Por qué te marchaste? ¿Intentabas castigarme de alguna forma diciéndome que el niño es mío y luego alejándolo de mí?

-Tal vez… Ya me conoces… cambio de opinión con facilidad.

-Loki, a veces dudo de tu salud mental.

-Y yo, querido tonto… dudo de tus palabras, de tus acciones… y eso provoca reacciones impredecibles en mí... ¿Acaso no me besaste antes? ¿Acaso no me has reclamado alejarme de tu amor? Pues bien, logras regresar a mi vida, traes de regreso ese tema entre los dos y luego… ¡Oh, Dioses antiguos! Te encuentro trenzado a besos ni más ni menos que con Heimdall...

-Respecto a eso...

-Calla… no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones. También yo tengo hambre de tus besos, Thor… también yo te necesito, pero no te voy a compartir… ni quiero tus dudas… Si Heimdall es mi nuevo rival no voy a huir, si regreso, regresaré también por ti y el Guardián puede irse a donde le plazca, siempre que sea muy lejos de nosotros… Si de verdad quieres acercarte a mí, entonces aleja a Heimdall.

-¿Eso quiere decir… que volvemos a estar juntos?

-Eso quiere decir... que deberás ganarte el derecho a tenerme... – declaró el pelinegro, empujando a Thor hasta obligarlo a sentarse en la poltrona, para luego de un solo movimiento, sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Loki se aseguró de frotarse lo suficientemente fuerte un par de veces antes de prenderse a los labios del rubio, lo sujetó de los cabellos, le haló las orejas y le succionó el aliento hasta hacerlo gemir de placer. Thor colocó sus brazos en las caderas de él, paseando las palmas abiertas por los muslos largos y firmes, antes de buscar ir a cerrarse sobre el redondo trasero, ayudándolo en aquel sensual contacto- No te voy a ceder a otro rival, Thor… estoy cansado de esconderme y de que me escondas, de ser el pecado que siempre niegas para salvar tu dignidad, de cuidar el qué dirán… así que piensa bien lo que harás, lo que me dirás… porque te lo juro, no seré muy paciente contigo…

Y diciendo esto, Loki sujetó las manos del rubio, las apartó de su cuerpo y se desmontó con agilidad… sonrió al ver que había logrado despertar al animal entre las piernas de su hermano. Pasó su lengua por los labios, deseaba volver a sentirlo... Pero no se iba a regalar así como así... caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, desviando el rostro con altanería. Thor comprendió que lo estaba echando sin más explicaciones.

***

-¿Yo? ¿Yo la madre de Brynja? ¡Claro que no!- Sif no pudo sino reír ante lo absurdo del cuestionamiento- Thor, Majestad… créeme por todos los años de amistad que tenemos, por todas y cada una de las batallas que libramos juntos, que si en una de nuestras noches de juerga, cuando irresponsablemente yacimos juntos al amanecer, yo hubiese quedado preñada de ti… estarías enterado… en ningún momento lo ocultaría y menos dejaría a mi hijo sin su padre.

-Entonces… Sif, dímelo... ¿Conoces a la madre del niño? ¿Sabes por qué lo abandonó? ¿Sabes por qué lo cuida Loki?

-Yo recibí la orden de cuidarlo directamente del Padre de Todo, de Odín… es decir… si es que era él… quizá era tu hermano quien me engañó para que cumpliera sus órdenes… Pero no sé ningún detalle, no está en ninguno de tus súbditos cuestionar una orden real, solo se obedece y ya... como sea, creo que Loki sabe lo sucedido y solo él te debe responder... Las únicas visitas que el niño recibió fueron las de Odín, ninguna mujer estuvo cerca, ni tampoco Loki… solo Odín.

-Pero resulta que se niega a decirme cualquier detalle sobre el nacimiento del niño… ¿Cómo puedo encariñarme con un hijo si constantemente estoy pensando qué daño hice a su madre para que lo abandonara? ¿Qué puedo hacer para reparar mi falta? Si al menos supiera las circunstancias en las que fue concebido...

-Comienza por hacer una lista de esas mujeres, Thor… de todas tus conquistas en el año previo al nacimiento del pequeño. Averigua con cada una de ellas y listo, a mí me puedes eliminar desde ya...

Thor movió la cabeza, como si quisiera sacudir sus memorias… Sif tenía razón y era una insensata al mismo tiempo. 

-Un tiempo fui demasiado irresponsable con mis relaciones… no lo voy a negar… buscaba compañías en cualquier parte, muchas damiselas, muchas amantes de una sola noche ¿Cómo diantres me voy a acordar de todas ellas? ¿Cuántas han sobrevivido al Ragnarök? Pero… en el último año antes de que Brynja naciera... yo dejé esas prácticas… dormí contigo, Sif… dormí con Amora, de quien no sé absolutamente nada desde entonces… y dormí con Jane Foster... Igual que tú, considero que Amora me hubiese restregado cualquier fruto de nuestra unión con tal de chantajearme.

-¿Quieres decir que solo te queda la mortal?- Sif palideció un poco- Loki la odia… ¿Será posible que ella sea la madre? ¿Qué Loki robara a su hijo para hacerle daño?

-Jane y yo terminamos… no nos vimos por meses, ella viajaba por todo Midgard en asuntos de su trabajo y yo estaba peleando con Los Vengadores... ¿Será posible…? ¿Será que ella me lo ocultó por alguna razón? ¡Tiemblo solo de pensarlo!

-Puede ser… Puede ser que por eso Loki tiene ese apego insano por el niño… puede ser que lo esté utilizando a manera de venganza… ¿Por qué no le pides a Heimdall que te ayude a visualizar a la mortal? Quizá ella sea la madre de ese niño... una madre, aunque sea una midgardiana, no se deshace de su hijo sin un motivo poderoso… piénsalo un poco, Thor… ¿Le hiciste algo para que te odiara a tal forma? ¿O en realidad está sufriendo intensamente porque no tiene noticias de su hijo, o noticias tuyas? Después de todo… ya no estás a su alcance para informarte nada...

***

-¿Jane Foster? No… no lo creo…- murmuró Bruce, echando a volar sus recuerdos- Una o dos veces hablé con ella en relación a sus investigaciones sobre la Convergencia… estaba dedicada en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo, leí sus artículos científicos, algunas entrevistas que dio a las revistas especializadas, había fotos de ella… jamás la ví embarazada...

-Estuvimos juntos en Asgard, y durante algunos meses después de la Convergencia en esa ciudad, Londres… Luego fui con los Vengadores y ella no quiso seguirme, ahí comenzó nuestro alejamiento... ¡Ella es, Banner! ¡Ella es la madre de Brynja! No puede ser nadie más… ¡Por la memoria de mi madre! Nadie más… No tuve a ninguna otra mujer...

Heimdall, que se comportaba un tanto reservado, molesto porque solo a Loki se le permitiera estar al lado de Thor mientras se recuperaba y a él apenas lo tomara en cuenta, habló al fin… buscó entre los trillones de almas que podía observar hasta dar con la mujer, encontró a Jane Foster, trabajando como siempre en sus anotaciones, tecleando a toda prisa fórmulas, hipótesis y conjeturas… observó a su alrededor y no existía el menor indicio de que ella añorara o pensara en un hijo perdido.

-La mortal tiene a su lado un ramo de flores… la tarjeta dice: “Para Jane de Richard”… está seco, no lo colocó en un florero, solo lo puso sobre la mesa… no hay fotos en ninguna pared, es una habitación fría e impersonal...

-Richard es el nombre del mortal con quien comenzó a salir antes de que yo regresara a Midgard…

-Y con el que sigue saliendo, según se puede deducir... ¿Y si el niño es hijo de ella y él? Quizá la teoría de que Loki lo robó y después se encariñó con él es cierta… pero podemos dudar de tu paternidad, quizá él solo cree que es tu hijo… Thor, no puedo ver más… pero veo lo suficiente. Jane Foster no parece interesada en ninguna criatura… solo se interesa en sus anotaciones y en ese mortal... y no de la mejor forma... lo lamento… no hay nada que indique que te extrañe a ti...

-Si mi hermano está haciendo esto para enloquecerme… lo está logrando...- concluyó el rubio, alzando los brazos al techo, mientras los otros dos se reservaban sus opiniones.

***

-No…- dijo Thor, rehusando los acercamientos del guerrero de ojos dorados- No, Heimdall… no comencemos de nuevo...

-Pensé que habíamos avanzado… es decir, hasta el regreso de Loki, pensé que verdaderamente habías decidido abrirme tu corazón y aceptar mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-Es verdad… el regreso de Loki con mi hijo ha cambiado mis prioridades... Lo siento… no es mi intención lastimarte o dejar que formes falsas esperanzas… Prefiero conservar tu amistad y no insistamos en esto, por favor...

-¿Me confesarás entonces que Loki y tú…?

-Solo no quiero que te equivoques conmigo- cortó el rubio de tajo- Ahora, déjame… necesito dormir un poco.

Heimdall puso un semblante de seria decepción, resultaba que al irse Loki, Thor parecía aceptar que iniciaran una relación sentimental… ambos eran muy dominantes, por eso se dificultaba que entre ellos existiese ternura o palabras de amor, pero sus actitudes eran de entendimiento, de gusto mutuo y eso le era suficiente al guardián, pero el regreso del Trickster echaba hacia atrás todo lo avanzado, nuevamente el rubio era distante, seco y en sus conversaciones solo existía Loki, Loki y Brynja, Brynja y Loki… ese era el eterno tema de Thor… obedeció a su Rey entonces y se fue, haciendo una discreta reverencia antes de darle la espalda. Thor abrió la puerta de su habitación como si fuera a entrar y enseguida la cerró, caminó directamente a la de su hermano… dudó entre anunciarse o pasar sin solicitar permiso, pero luego pensó que lo correcto era tocar y eso estuvo a punto de hacer… la risa cristalina de Loki llegó a sus oídos y se detuvo antes de golpear con sus nudillos… parecía que el pelinegro la estaba pasando bien. Escuchando con más atención, distinguió que no estaba solo, las sonoras carcajadas de Brynja lo acompañaban… y la alegría de los dos llegó hasta el corazón del hijo de Odín…

-¿Estás listo para desahogarte, mi estimado fortachón?

Thor se volvió con presteza, encontrándose con Bruce Banner… el Doctor ciertamente había salido tras escuchar la breve charla entre el rubio y el moreno, luego vió al Rey intentar entrar con Loki y finalmente lo observó emocionarse casi hasta las lágrimas tan solo de escuchar las risas de Loki con el niño… Thor necesitaba evidentemente un hombro amigable, y un oído discreto… y quizá, al final... un consejo amistoso.

-Si, Bruce...

Silencioso, pero muy poco sorprendido, Banner escuchó la confesión de Thor… el amor que lo ligaba a su propio hermano, los encuentros clandestinos de su adolescencia y juventud, vivir esa pasión a escondidas por no lastimar a sus padres, y por el temor a las leyes y a las costumbres, por evitar ser separados, y después, la forma en que llegaron los dolorosos desencuentros y las rupturas, las reconciliaciones momentáneas y los distanciamientos… las dos veces que con anterioridad, había llorado la supuesta muerte de Loki… sobre todo la última vez, la que todavía no podía superar...

-Quizá debieras decírselo a él…- le dijo, mientras procuraba que bebiera más vino de frutas que cerveza o licores fuertes- Debieras decirle lo mucho que te lastimó que fingiera su muerte...

-Loki es orgulloso… si no está arrepentido de nada, entonces no se disculpará...

-¿Y eso quieres tú, Thor? ¿Una disculpa? Creo que eso es la excusa que estás usando para no ir y decirle lo mucho que todavía lo amas… Parece, buen amigo, que buscas levantar muros donde Loki los está derribando, está buscando acercarse a ti, contarte sus secretos y tu permites que Heimdall te pretenda, que tus dudas prevalezcan… estás intentando alejarte de Loki porque no quieres volver a sufrir…

-Pero si ya nos dijimos que nos necesitamos… ¿Por qué aún no estamos juntos?

-Loki desea ser conquistado... Es una necesidad de todos, sentirnos especiales, sentir que no solo nos necesitan, sino que somos el centro de todo el universo de la persona amada… su vanidad quiere ser halagada, sí… pero su corazón necesita ser convencido con ternura…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿No es acaso que Loki ama a tu hijo como propio? ¿No es lo que me has contado? Loki conoce los desprecios de un padre que siempre te prefirió a ti por encima de él, sabe que fue adoptado y usado por Odín, sabe que era moneda de cambio en sus juegos políticos… casi como lo fue Hela, como lo has sido tú… peones en el ajedrez cósmico del Padre de Todo… Ama a ese niño porque no quiere que sienta lo que él sintió… Thor, la soledad de Loki es mayor a sus fuerzas, ha pasado más tiempo siendo despreciado que amado… ¿Puedes entender eso?

-Tienes razón, Bruce… ¡Tienes razón!

***

Loki se acercó con lentitud… desde lejos había observado al Rey Thor llamar a Brynja, que se encontraba en el área de juegos con sus amigos. El niño, luego de recibir permiso de su nana, fue hasta el hombre alto y rubio que lo llamaba… sabía quien era, sabía también que era importante en la nave, su elevada estatura, su porte poderoso, su parche en el ojo lo impresionaban y al mismo tiempo le resultaba una figura familiar.

-Eres como mi abuelo Odín…- dijo, con su voz tintineante como una campanilla celestial, mientras señalaba a su rostro- Tienes solo un ojo... y llevas una lanza, un Gungnir… ¿Dónde está? ¿Ella se lo llevó?

-¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo sabes que yo usé su lanza?

-Mi abuelo Odín me lo dijo, ella es mala… muy mala… mandó las sombras que me dan miedo...

-Ya no hay sombras, pequeño Brynja… y mira: No pudieron hacerme daño…- Thor mostró los músculos de su brazo y el niño rió divertido y se colgó del poderoso brazo, balanceándose con energía- ¡Eres muy fuerte también tú!

-¡Loki!- exclamó el niño al ver al de ojos verdes a las espaldas del rubio, bajando a toda prisa para ir a abrazarle- Loki, mira… el Rey está aquí… ya no está malo, las sombras se fueron...

-Así es, mi pequeño… las sombras ya se fueron… no debes temer a nada más.

-El Rey del Trueno siempre nos protegerá ¿Verdad?

Loki sonrió, pues el niño repetía las palabras que él le dijera, cuando por las noches, le contaba historias heroicas sobre la fuerza del Rey, su padre, para que aprendiera a verle con veneración. Thor clavó su mirada en el pelinegro… ni un ápice de falsedad podía detectar en la forma en que hablaba, tomaba en brazos o besaba a aquel rubio vástago… Loki amaba a Brynja sin condiciones y sin medida.

-El Dios del Trueno siempre te protegerá, Brynja… por eso está aquí, a tu lado… y es tu padre… ¿Cómo te he enseñado a saludarle?

El niño miró alternativamente a Loki y a Thor, luego, caminó hasta colocarse frente al rubio, cruzó su mano sobre su pecho y se inclinó ligeramente… era el saludo que se debía hacer al Rey por parte de un igual, de alguien perteneciente a la misma casa real. Thor enrojeció de gusto… no estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de protocolos, ni siquiera le gustaban cuando era Príncipe, pero por una extraña razón… le agradó mucho que su hijo lo saludara así.

-Bien hecho, Brynja…- declaró, tomándolo entre sus fuertes brazos para estrecharlo, sintiendo por primera vez, un sentimiento diferente al afecto o a la simpatía, algo distinto al cariño a sus padres o a su hermano… algo diferente también al amor pasional… el amor por un hijo, que como una pequeña flama, se encendía tímida, pero constante en el alma del nuevo Rey de Asgard. Brynja había logrado penetrar la coraza de dudas que anidaba en el corazón de Thor.

-Es difícil resistir el llamado de la sangre ¿No es así?- comentó Loki, intentando aligerar el momento.

-Cuando el amor llega... arrasa con todo- respondió el Rey, acercándose para enlazar a Loki por la cintura y besarlo en los labios, sin importarle que estuvieran frente a otras personas- Principalmente cuando lo has tenido junto a ti toda la vida y no has sabido valorarlo... pero, quiero ocuparme que eso cambie de aquí en adelante ¿Me escuchas? Todo será diferente… poco a poco, mi pueblo se acostumbrará a vernos no como a los hijos de Odín, sino como a una pareja que se ama… que se ama intensamente...

***

-Todo estará listo- dijo Sif, leyendo la lista de pendientes que el Rey le solicitara cumplir- Tendrás la mejor comida de a bordo, los mejores manteles, el mejor vino… el reconocimiento será una ceremonia hermosa e inolvidable… los Dioses antiguos se complacen de que un padre se haga cargo de su primer nacido con ese orgullo y amor...

-Y por el nene no te preocupes… nosotras lo cuidaremos bien…- agregó Valquiria, guiñando el ojo- Lo pondremos muy guapo para el gran evento. Que la noche sea provechosa, Majestad…

Bruce se sonrojó al escuchar a la guerrera, pero las dos tenían razón, el evento sería importante y esa noche era especial… también él se excusó para retirarse, luego de una reunión bastante íntima, Thor anunció a sus cercanos que al día siguiente reconocería a Brynja como su hijo, le otorgaría su apellido y su nombre quedaría inscrito en el libro de la sucesión… así, se convertiría en Príncipe heredero. Todos manifestaron alegría al escuchar sus planes, excepto Heimdall, quien todavía no se convencía del todo acerca de la supuesta paternidad del rubio.

Pero igual tuvo que aceptarlo y brindar… cuando finalmente quedaron a solas, Thor cerró la puerta con seguro, sonrió y se volvió lentamente, lanzó un velado suspiro al aire y murmuró: “Al fin solos” luego caminó hasta el amplio sofá, se dejó caer, extendió los brazos sobre el respaldo y solicitó: “Ven aquí”

Loki bebió lentamente el vino dulce y no perdió uno solo de los movimientos de su hermano. Cuando observó la señal que acompañaba a sus palabras, golpeando suavemente su muslo, llenó dos copas y acudió, dócil y encantador, a sentarse sobre el regazo del rubio... entre los dos flotaba un ambiente de complicidad y diversión que creían perdido y que, sin duda, estaban felices de recuperar.

-Brindemos por la ceremonia de Brynja… el Rey de Asgard tiene ya un digno heredero del que puede estar orgulloso...- dijo Loki, entregando una de las copas a Thor, aunque el otro se negó a recibirla.

-Quiero que tú me des…- dijo, humedeciendo sus labios con la lengua. Loki hizo un mohín de travesura y de inmediato colocó la copa en los labios del Rey… bebió un sorbo minúsculo para rechazarla también y agregar- Quiero beber del mismo vino tuyo…- esta vez, Loki rió suavemente, ladeando su cabeza para mover graciosamente su negro cabello y siguiendo el juego, le ofreció de su propia copa. Thor tomó otro sorbo apenas y desvió la cara, haciendo una mueca de supuesto enfado- No de este vino… quiero beber de tus labios...

La petición era atrevida... directa y excitante… Loki dio otro trago muy largo a su copa y dejó ambas sobre la mesita de centro, después… con todo el tiempo del mundo, ofreció su boca para que Thor se prendiera a ella con ansiedad… se mezclaron así sus sabores y sus deseos de estar nuevamente juntos.

-¿Suficiente?- murmuró Loki, separándose un poco para respirar, ya que Thor parecía querer aspirarle hasta el último aliento con la caricia labio a labio.

-Gracias por quedarte…- respondió Thor, estrechándolo con fuerza para alcanzar su blanco cuello y devorarlo cuidadosamente… beso a beso, lamida y mordida por vez… Loki se abrazó a los fuertes hombros de su hermano, dejando escapar un gemidito de placer… cerró los ojos, disfrutando la atención de la boca ansiosa, el tacto de la rubia barba, el cálido aliento… escuchando la respiración profunda y los alocados latidos de sus corazones… porque si Thor lucía presuroso de avanzar, Loki lo estaba deseando ardientemente.

Las luces se apagaron en ese instante, tras el desconcierto inicial,Thor explicó que a partir de ciertas medidas que se tomarían en adelante, tanto las luces como la temperatura debían ser ahorrados durante los períodos de descanso. De esa forma aseguraban un veinte por ciento más de combustible que podía usarse en caso de una emergencia.

-Es romántico estar a oscuras- rió el pelinegro- Pero no puedo verte ni siquiera la punta de la nariz...

-Me basta con que me toques…- respondió Thor, llevando la mano blanca hasta su pecho, invitando a ser recíproco en las caricias- Pero no ver tus hermosos ojos es una lástima… si tuviera un par de velas perfumadas...

-Espera… necesito un poco de tus chispitas, cariño…- dijo, sin darse cuenta que usó el adjetivo con el que solía llamar a su hermano durante sus mejores épocas de enamorados. Thor encendió la punta de sus dedos y Loki los tocó, entonces estallaron una docena o dos de burbujas brillantes, que flotaban lentamente y se distribuían por toda la habitación, cambiando sus tonalidades de amarillo a verde, a azul y violeta, de rosado a naranja… delineando el rostro perfecto de un Loki que miraba con gesto enternecido al Rey de Asgard.

-Maravilloso…- dijo Thor, acariciando el cabello y el rostro del otro- Me gustas tanto cuando haces esas cosas… tan mágicas… tan tuyas...

Los besos y las caricias se reiniciaron, esta vez, no habría marcha atrás... Thor comenzó a retirar la ropa que ya estaba estorbando bastante… se quitó el peto de cuero y la camisa que llevaba debajo para dejar a la vista su espléndido torso, el que Loki comenzó a acariciar de inmediato y mientras, su gabardina era desabrochada y retirada con firmeza...

Afuera, Bruce salió de su habitación para intentar calmar un poco al inquieto Heimdall… el Doctor se dio cuenta de inmediato de que el guardián no estaba nada contento con la reunión en las habitaciones del Rey, ni con la Ceremonia del día siguiente y mucho menos, se conformaba con ver que todos salían excepto el hermano incómodo de Thor… llevaba casi una hora y media esperando… y Bruce ya había asomado un par de veces, sorprendiéndolo en la misma actitud… los ojos dorados de Heimdall tomaban un brillo diferente… quizá intentaba adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo, atisbar en la charla que los hermanos sostenían… o confirmar antiguas sospechas… definitivamente, Bruce sintió que su deber de amigo de Thor era intervenir.

-Hey, Heimdall… creo que me quedé con deseos de una última cerveza… ¿Me acompañas a buscar una al área de esparcimiento? Ya sé que las luces se apagaron… pero quizá encontremos todavía algo para beber...

-No- respondió secamente el moreno- No me moveré de aquí hasta hablar con Thor...

-Debe ser algo importante lo que deseas hablar con él… pero… Heimdall... Me parece que debes esperar hasta mañana…

-¿Por qué intentas hacer que desista, Banner? ¿Qué interés tienes en que yo me vaya? He de pedirte que me hables con mucha franqueza...

-Pues bien, con franqueza veo que vigilas la hora en que Loki salga de la habitación del Rey…- Heimdall hizo un movimiento de incomodidad al escuchar al mortal- Quizá, buen Heimdall… no debas esperar eso...

Y dentro de la habitación, Loki se esforzó por separar un poco las manos como halcones que lo recorrían de arriba abajo, Thor lo acariciaba por debajo de la ropa, una de sus manos por la estilizada espalda, y la otra bajo el pantalón, abarcando el trasero blanco y suave que lo enloquecía de deseo. El pelinegro lo empujó con suavidad hasta recostarlo, entonces bajó sus dedos sinuosos por cada músculo bien marcado de su pecho, del abdomen esculpido y terminó por desatar la cinta del pantalón… Thor entonces alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza, dejando que el otro se diera gusto con su cuerpo…

-Exactamente como te recordaba…- murmuró, liberando el mástil a medio enarbolar, enorme, cálido y palpitante- Quiero escuchar como gritas mi nombre… hermano…

Thor brincó y lanzó un gruñido de puro placer al sentir las manos largas y suaves halándo su miembro con firmeza, con una inesperada destreza que le fascinó, y se elevó al éxtasis cuando una lengua traviesa comenzó a jugar con el contenido del escroto.

-¿Dónde has aprendido? ¡Ahhh! Me muero de celos… hay alguien… que te enseñó mejor que yo...

-¡Qué tonto eres, querido! Contigo yo era un niño... – respondió Loki, mirando fijamente al mayor- No conocía nada sobre la vida y menos sobre el amor… pero ahora… he rodado lo suficiente por los mundos y las dimensiones para saber lo que me gusta y para recordar lo que te gusta… He crecido en sabiduría, en poder… y en deseo…

Thor estaba perplejo, escuchó las palabras del ojiverde casi con reverencia, con un escalofrío que le erizó cada vello del cuerpo… y mientras Loki hablaba, se despojó por completo de su ropa de la cintura para abajo, se montó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo listo del rubio y comenzó por mostrar su hermoso miembro erecto… del mismo color de su blanca piel, lo tomó en las manos y lo acomodó sobre el otro falo, aprisionándolos los dos… se frotó lentamente, dejando que ambos se tocaran, que las humedades de los líquidos lubricantes se mezclaran, resbalaran a lo largo… Loki gimió de placer, mientras, sin dejar de moverse, llevó hasta su parte trasera dos dedos con los que inició a dilatarse…

-¡Oh, Dioses antiguos!- gruñó Thor, excitado como nunca antes ante el espectáculo que su hermanito estaba regalándole… verlo autocomplacerse era una fantasía hecha realidad, verlo con un gesto de éxtasis, mientras jugueteaba consigo mismo y no soltaba ambos miembros ya erguidos, orgullosos y mojados- Ah... Loki… ¡Loki!

El grito del Rey salió con tanta fuerza que llegó hasta el pasillo, rompiendo el corazón del que escuchaba tercamente tras la puerta. La cristalina carcajada que Loki lanzó enseguida, fue el punto final para Heimdall, quien se retiró a grandes zancadas, dando un portazo que hizo retumbar el eco del silencio de medianoche. Pero para los amantes, todo fuera de su intimidad ya no existía, era el justo y egoísta momento del amor, y de la entrega…

Thor ya no resistió, de un solo movimiento se alzó para tomar al otro entre los brazos, acostarlo bajo su cuerpo y relevar aquella dichosa tarea, reemplazando los dedos de negras uñas esmaltadas con su boca, acometiendo la tarea con la lengua, haciendo que los gemidos se renovaran y que incluso, la respiración de Loki se volviera un jadeo entrecortado y sensual… era como el ronroneo de una pantera, porque de aquel sumiso gatito que recordaba, ya no quedaba nada… Loki era un hombre que esperaba ser satisfecho de la mejor forma, y Thor se tendría que emplear a fondo para hacerlo feliz… se impuso la meta de lograr a que ante aquellos ojos de esmeralda, su amor siempre fuera el mejor… y el único… borrar de su recuerdo amantes pasados, y prevalecer solo él...

-No lo haces tan mal…- dijo Loki, quejándose placenteramente- De hecho… lo haces estupendamente… No te detengas...

-Prepárate a ser devorado…

Los siguientes minutos, Loki disfrutó el gusto de ser atendido, tenía tanto tiempo sin sentirse amado, no quería solo deseo carnal, sino saber que alguien estaba poniendo en él la atención que se merecía… deliró al ser chupado, lamido, besado y masajeado en su cetro, preparándolo para estallar en cualquier momento… pero no llegó al clímax, cuando Thor presintió que llegaba ese momento, se separó de entre las largas piernas para montarse sobre Loki y entonces, puntearlo con su magnífica erección… Loki se abrazó a cuatro extremidades a él, del cuello y de la cintura, relajándose para recibirlo…

Gimieron ambos con la primera penetración… tan caliente, tan ansiada… tan llena de delirio y placer…

-Hermano…- murmuró el menor de los dos, clavando sus uñas en la espalda poderosa.

-¡Estás tan estrecho! ¡Tan estrecho!- gruñó Thor, entrando de golpe hasta el fondo- ¡Cómo te extrañaba! ¡Cómo he tenido hambre de ti! ¡Loki… te amo!

-¡Cállate! No digas cosas que no sientes… - replicó Loki, moviéndose al ritmo que el rubio comenzaba a entrar y salir de su interior- ¡Cállate y compláceme! 

***

Gran revuelo causó entre los Asgardianos todo el misterio y murmuraciones que rodearon la Ceremonia prevista para aquel día… nadie vió al Rey en los lugares habituales, no estuvo desde temprano en el Puente de mando, no acudió a las áreas de esparcimiento ni a los comedores… todo indicaba que el soberano permanecía en sus habitaciones… y que no estaba solo… entre risas veladas, comentarios más o menos afortunados y una ola de expectación, todos fueron llegando hasta el gran salón y los lugares a la enorme mesa se fueron ocupando poco a poco.

Tal parecía que de alguna manera, se había filtrado que los dos hermanos se habían quedado juntos en las habitaciones del Rey, asunto que no tenía nada de particular en cualquier circunstancia, pero que tomaba un matiz especial al tratarse de los hijos de Odín… la gente decía que entre ellos existía una relación más allá del amor de hermanos. Parecía increíble, porque las costumbres reprobaban el incesto y las leyes lo prohibían.

A la mesa principal estaban ya los cercanos al Soberano, sobresaliendo con el gesto malencarado y el silencio pesado la presencia de Heimdall, listo para saltar a la yugular del rubio y reclamarle, sin importarle que aquella era la ceremonia de reconocimiento de un hijo y no una cita cualquiera.

Y para sorpresa de todos, igual que una hermosa y real familia, llegaron puntuales a la cita… felices, radiantes, Thor vestido sobriamente, con un traje guerrero de color negro, con una capa azul medianoche que le hacía ver regio. Loki vestido igual de negro, con su traje de piel adornado con detalles en oro y una capa color verde musgo, llevaban ambos sus cascos, el rubio su accesorio modernista, de alas azuladas y Loki aquella cornamenta que más parecía una Tiara majestuosa. Brynja, con su traje azul y plata, iba de la mano de Loki, algo serio e impactado con la presencia de tantas personas, con sus infantiles rasgos tan idénticos a los de su padre Thor… y… para gozo de muchas lenguas, para asombro de otras, alegría de algunos amigos cercanos y por supuesto, para disgusto de uno en particular… Thor llevaba a Loki enlazado por la cintura, en una actitud que decretaba protección y que reclamaba propiedad al mismo tiempo.

Brynja tomó su lugar, serio y bien portado, mientras se recitaba todo el protocolo necesario… cuando Thor lo llamó a su lado, para sentarlo sobre sus rodillas y proclamar las palabras “Eres mi hijo, mi primer nacido, Brynja Thorson” los aplausos y gritos de júbilo no se hicieron esperar… entonces sucedió…

-¡Ella ha mandado las sombras!- exclamó Brynja, señalando al frente y comenzando a llorar, abrazándose a su padre.

Thor no supo exactamente a qué se refería su niño, pero Loki, presuroso, lanzó un hechizo poderoso que hizo a toda la concurrencia quedar en estado de suspensión.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué has hecho a la gente, Loki? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ella! ¡Hela! ¡Nos ha alcanzado nuevamente!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews!!!  
> me hacen sentir especial y con ganas de seguir.  
> Les dejo el capítulo, feliz lectura!!!  
> Y que pasen unas festividades de Yule muy contentas, en compañía de sus familias y seres amados!  
> Skäal!


	6. TODOS LOS MOTIVOS DE LOKI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los motivos que le duelen a Loki.

El enfrentamiento fue corto… pero intenso. Thor desafió cada una de las sombras que Loki le mostraba con un ademán mágico, no podían precisar si estaban causándoles algún tipo de daño o simplemente desaparecían cuando el rayo del Señor del Trueno asestaba en los cuerpos oscuros y etéreos… lo cierto era que una a una, las sombras desaparecieron y Loki cesó el encantamiento sobre el resto de los presentes, que recobraron el movimiento y la conciencia.

-¿Qué fue esto, por todos los demonios de Muspelheim?- exclamó el Rey, dejando también que los últimos destellos de su poder se extinguieran para no lastimar a ningún inocente… aunque algunos destrozos se habían hecho, todos los civiles estaban a salvo- ¿Por qué gritaste que Hela nos había alcanzado? Yo no la vi por ninguna part…

La frase de Thor se apagó en sus labios al volverse y mirar a su hermano… Loki estaba de pié a un par de metros, pálido como la cera, llevando lentamente su diestra hasta su pecho, que presentaba, roja y brillante, una enorme mancha de sangre… justo en el medio…

-Mi corazón... está llorando, Thor...

-¡Loki!- gritó el rubio al verlo, corriendo a su lado justo para recibirlo entre los brazos antes que cayera al suelo, sin sentido- ¡Pronto, que venga el Sanador!

Afuera del cuarto de Sanación habilitado en la nave arca, Thor, Heimdall y Bruce aguardaban ansiosamente que se les brindara información sobre Loki… el Rey especialmente, caminaba de un lado al otro del pasillo sin poder contener su preocupación, confortado por sus amigos, contenía su impulso por entrar y saber qué estaba sucediendo y sobre todo, como se encontraba su querido hermano… su recién recuperado amante...

-Quizá ayude un poco si te cuento que esa herida no es reciente- dijo Banner, intentando calmar un poco la preocupación del rubio- Loki la lleva desde el día que caíste inconsciente, el antídoto que te salvó, se mezcló con la sangre directamente extraída de su corazón… y dado el tiempo que ha transcurrido, me siento un poco culpable de que la herida no sane... puesto que yo fui quien extrajo su sangre.

-¿La sangre de Loki? ¿De su corazón?- preguntó, atónito.

-Así dicta el antiguo libro de curaciones- agregó Heimdall- Pude leerlo para elaborar el antídoto y recuerdo cada palabra: “Mezclar en el mortero, los pétalos secos de la flor de la luna de Rya, cuatro gotas destiladas de licor de manzana dorada, y disolver con la sangre cordial del hijo de Ymir, séllese con el ritual rúnico de los dioses Freyj y Freyja y que el paciente lo beba de un golpe… cualquier veneno se revertirá, cualquier vicio de su cuerpo será sanado y se conservará su vida” ¿Cómo es posible que Loki perdiera la oportunidad de echarte en cara lo que hizo para salvarte?

-La sangre cordial...- repitió Thor, ignorando las palabras hirientes del guardián.

-Directa de su corazón… y sin ninguna clase de sedante. Loki dijo que tenía que sentir dolor para que su cuerpo produjera las defensas necesarias para curarte. También dijo que él no moriría por eso, que su cuerpo se recuperaría en cuestión de horas… pero ahora estoy confundido... No comprendo mucho de como funciona el organismo de un Aesir y no entiendo por qué Loki aún está sangrando...

-Eso es, Banner, porque el amo del engaño no es un hijo de Asgard… Loki es un Gigante de Hielo, y en su osadía por pretender ser un Aesir, quizá llegó más allá de su resistencia.

Thor miró fríamente al guardián, era imposible que lograra contener su lengua cuando de hablar mal de Loki se trataba, por eso prefirió ignorarlo y de una vez por todas, se decidió a entrar para saber acerca de su estado de salud.

-¡Cariño!- exclamó Loki al verlo, mientras se sentaba con algo de brusquedad sobre la cama de observación y extendía sus brazos hacia el recién llegado.

-No te esfuerces…- respondió Thor, acudiendo a su lado para acunarlo con todo su amor- Solo obedece las indicaciones del Sanador… lo primero es que te recuperes...

-Yo... lamento mi confusión... pensé que nuestra hermana Hela estaba también... yo...

-Silencio. No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones... sé que hay cosas que todavía no estás listo para contarme, pero sabré esperar el momento… confío en ti.

Loki lo admiró en silencio, mientras leía cuidadosamente los informes del Sanador… ¿Era verdad que esta vez nada le iba a reclamar? ¿Qué Thor estaba genuinamente preocupado por su salud, asustado por la forma en que estaba sangrando? ¿Era real ese amor?

-Ahora me siento mejor…- le dijo, colocándose una camisa limpia y dispuesto a salir de ahí por su propio pié- Quizá no es tarde para continuar con la celebración de reconocimiento...

-Quizá… después de todo y gracias a tu magia… muy pocos saben lo que en realidad pasó.

***

Loki salió del aseo totalmente vestido, usando un pijama de seda color verde, con bordados de oro y una bata negra del mismo material. Thor lo estaba esperando desde largos minutos antes, recostado sobre la cama, comiendo todavía algunas de las golosinas azucaradas de la cena, bebiendo un vaso tras otro de vino. Los nervios nuevamente lo estaban traicionando… tenía que controlarse, pero Thor sin duda querría respuestas.

-“No es que no quiera confiártelo todo, enorme rubio tonto…”- pensó, mientras lo miraba de reojo- “Es que no me conviene volver a entregarte mi confianza, mi alma, mi amor... ¡Decírtelo equivale a ponerme entre tus manos!”

-Yo te desenredo el cabello- dijo de pronto Thor, tomando el cepillo y comenzando a alisar la negra cabellera, todavía empapada con agua perfumada- Siempre quise hacerlo... quizá ahora que estamos juntos, convenga que uses una trenza o dos… ya sabes, la costumbre...

-Esa es una costumbre entre parejas casadas y nosotros no lo estamos- replicó Loki, retomando él mismo la labor y terminando de acicalarse solo- No juegues con eso... en la cena, todas las personas a bordo de esta nave nos miraron con una cara de susto, que tal parecía que preferían enfrentarse a Surtur que a nosotros tomados de las manos...

-¿Y desde cuando el escándalo te asusta? ¿O te avergüenzas de que te tome de la mano en público?

-¡Nada de eso! Solo no quiero que ridiculices tus primeros meses como Rey. Esta gente debe verte con respeto... y contrariar las costumbres y las leyes no se ve muy halagador para tu reinado.

-Tienes razón- declaró entonces el rubio, levantando a Loki en vilo para llevarlo hasta la cama, donde lo depositó cuidadosamente y enseguida, se recostó sobre él con todo el peso de su cuerpo- No me queda otra opción que pedirle a mi Primer Consejero que reúna mañana a primera hora a los sabios y a los ancianos, el Rey los convocará a crear las nuevas leyes que regirán a la Nueva Asgard… 

-¿La Nueva Asgard? ¿Así se llamará nuestra ciudad?- el mayor asintió mientras devoraba a besos el blanco cuello de Loki- No pensarás legalizar el incesto ¿Verdad?... los sabios no estarán de acuerdo en destrozar eones de costumbres...

-¿Así piensas en lo nuestro, Loki? ¿Cómo un incesto?

-Somos hermanos ¿No es cierto? Y estamos juntos en la cama y no de la forma en que cualquiera pudiese pensar... Es un incesto por cualquier ángulo que lo veas, pero aún así, creo que eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida… vamos, a pesar de todo lo que he rodado… aún estás aquí, a mí lado...

-Tomaré eso como un halago...- sonrió Thor, abriendo de golpe el pijama del pelinegro- Me alegra que esta pequeña herida ya no esté llorando… si soy el culpable de que tu corazón llore, mi querido… entonces estoy haciendo un pésimo trabajo adorándote. ¿Incesto? Sí, es verdad... desde niños encontré en ti algo que me atraía y me fascinaba, algo que aún me atrae y me fascina, he derribado muchos muros y prejuicios para llamarte mío, solamente mío y no quiero desperdiciar un solo instante de este viaje cuestionándome si lo que hago será mal visto por personas que obviamente, no comprenden por qué te amo...

No había llorado mucho desde su regreso a Asgard, ni durante su destrucción… ni siquiera cuando Thor reconoció a Brynja como su hijo había dejado sus lágrimas fluir de la manera en que estaban arrasando sus ojos verdes en ese momento... se odiaba por dejarse llevar por el sentimiento… empujó al rubio para poder liberarse de su abrazo y retrocedió hasta el otro extremo de la cama, necesitaba espacio para poner en orden sus pensamientos y sus emociones.

-¡No deberías decirme esas cosas! Vas muy de prisa... yo no he aceptado nada contigo… solo es volver a tener sexo… ¡Pero te equivocas si con eso te he vuelto a amar! ¡Te equivocas rotundamente! Me acuesto contigo para no aburrirme en esta enorme nave, para asegurarme que cuidarás bien a tu hijo, para evitar que caigas en los brazos de Heimdall que te sigue y te cela como un perro guardián… ¡Porque piensa que me está provocando celos! Y yo… yo...

-¿Me amas también, Loki? ¿Aunque sea un poquito?- dijo Thor, en tono meloso.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos cuando vió la cara de cachorro desamparado que el otro le estaba poniendo… su encantadora expresión, su brillante y azul ojo, su sonrisa deslumbrante y los ruiditos mitad súplica mitad quejido tan infantiles como seductores… miró hacia la herida de su pecho, una roja gota comenzaba a resbalar.

-Todo lo que necesito es confesarte la verdad... y mi corazón dejará de llorar…- suspiró Loki, secando la sangre con su dedo índice- Bruce te ha contado como tengo esta herida ¿No es verdad? Y te preguntas como supe que estabas en peligro… como me vi forzado a regresar cuando tu hijo y yo estábamos ya muy lejos de esta nave, rumbo a la seguridad de Xandar… y bueno, todo tiene que ver con esta cicatriz que supongo tampoco has dejado de notar…

-Y que me explican por qué no quisiste retirar toda tu ropa la otra noche...

-Vas a entenderlo todo ahora… por favor no me interrumpas- pidió Loki, bajando un poco sus magníficos ojos para secar también sus lágrimas y poder hablar- Debes recordar esta cicatriz… la provocó la lanza del Accursed, allá… en el mundo oscuro... ¡Por favor no pongas esa expresión de sorpresa! Tú me viste… atravesado de lado a lado… yo morí en tus brazos.

-Fingiste tu muerte...

-No… tu has elegido creer eso, pero yo realmente morí… 

***

Las palabras de Loki fueron tan elocuentes, que Thor casi podía ver y sentir lo que estaba narrando, con toda la emoción, miedo, angustia y desesperación del momento:

-“Muspelheim es un mundo sin luz... todavía más oscuro que Svartalheim, con un cielo rojo, de negras nubes… un árido desierto en el fondo de un desfiladero custodiado con rocas ígneas, cada roca parece un alma atrapada en sufrimiento eterno, cada roca posee un par de ojos de fuego, una boca que parecía vomitar dolor… mirarlas fijamente te provoca una especie de ardor en la boca del estómago, semejante a metal derretido cayendo directo en tus entrañas...  
“Luego de morir… todo se volvió oscuridad, un frío y un vacío tan inmensos como aterradores me rodearon… me ví a mí mismo en medio de la nada, en un limbo hecho para que las almas aguarden su destino final… neciamente creí que al morir salvándote, las Valquirias gloriosas llegarían en ese instante, me montarían en un caballo alado y conducirían mi pobre esencia hasta las Constelaciones del Valhalla… al Salón de los banquetes eternos… por un solo precioso instante sonreí, imaginé que volvería a ver el dulce rostro de nuestra madre, de la amada madre que la Reina Frigga fue para mí, la única que me amó incondicionalmente en mi niñez, la única que me dio su apoyo y sus conocimientos para no dejarme como un tonto desamparado a la merced de la manipulación de nuestro padre… imaginé su rostro amoroso, sus manos extendiéndose para recibirme, su voz igual que campanas celestiales dándome la bienvenida y consolando mi soledad… imaginé que mi muerte había sido gloriosa… y con honor…  
“Pero no sucedió nada de eso… mi alma no fue reclamada por ninguna Valquiria, Padre de Todo no requirió de mí, mi alma no era importante, ni digna de estar al lado de los más grandes héroes de Asgard... así de pronto, el suelo se abrió a mis pies y una escalinata de roca apareció… el calor intenso y el aroma de azufre, de combustión, de dolor eternos emanó para señalarme cual debía ser mi destino final… mis pecados, todos, desfilaron ante mis ojos… claramente pude ver mi nacimiento, la venganza de mi padre y de mi madre ante mi indignidad abandonándome en el templo… claramente vi a Odín sonriendo mientras me cubría con su capa y cambiaba mi aspecto para no ser tan repugnante a sus ojos… ese gesto, querido hermano, significó cuanto odiaba tu padre al mío, cuan superior se sentía un Aesir ante un Jottun… pero ese gesto… otorgó a mi cuerpo recién nacido, parte del poder de Odín…  
“No necesito enumerarte cada escena que apareció… pero puedes recordarlas… toda la envidia que sentía de tu belleza rubia, de los cuidados que Padre te brindaba, de los privilegios que te otorgaba colocándote por encima de mí y que como un niño yo no comprendía, y que solo deseaba, no tu oro, no tu brillo… yo deseaba que Padre me mirara, me hablara y me acariciara de la misma forma en que te miraba, te hablaba y te acariciaba a ti… Muchos otros pecados pasaron también, a medida que yo iba descendiendo (¡Por todo lo eterno! Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que yo iba bajando la escalinata) todos estaban ahí, incluyendo la primera vez que me besaste y te besé, la primera vez que nos escondimos en la cueva tras la cascada para acariciarnos… la primera vez que me entregué a ti…”

-Ese no puede ser llamado pecado, si se hizo en nombre del amor…

-¿Es entonces que nunca fue amor, Thor? Porque igual ahí apareció, contraviniendo las costumbres… cada traición y cada ambición estuvieron presentes… llegué al fondo y sentí que tenía hambre y sed… pero no hay nada de eso en el inframundo… no hay una sola gota de agua fresca, ni un solo fruto para saciar el vacío de mi estómago. Pasé semanas buscando qué comer o qué beber, días marcados por un sol más negro y frío que mi propio corazón, noches calurosas en las que solo los ojos de las rocas podían reconocerse… hasta que me dí cuenta que no necesitaba comer o beber más, y que pasara lo que pasara, la sensación de hambre, de sed, de calor, jamás cesarían… me acompañarían por la eternidad.  
“Seguí entonces caminando y lo encontré… ¡Lo encontré tal y como yo mismo le amenacé! La bestia estaba ahí… el Accursed… igual de desvalido, igual de confundido, igual de desesperado que yo. Nos reconocimos y ninguno sintió odio, ni deseos de confrontación… intenté hablarle, pero mi voz estaba apagada… ¡Tenía negado hablar! Quise llorar y tampoco pude… era lógico, aquel lugar me estaba convirtiendo en una más de esas rocas, insensibles, silenciosas, que solamente reflejaban su castigo a través del dolor de los ojos de fuego… ¿Ese sería mi final? ¿El antes temido y odiado Dios del Caos se perdería para siempre como una roca anónima, mirando pasar otras almas perdidas por los siglos de los siglos?  
“Yo tenía un propósito… un glorioso propósito y no me iba a rendir… así que reuní toda mi fuerza y lancé un grito desesperado: ¡Quiero vivir! Y entonces… ella apareció…

-¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a la Diosa de la Muerte? ¿Te refieres a Hela?

-Eres perceptivo, Thor… sí, me refiero a ella ¿A quién si no? Pero no era la misma Hela que vimos en Midgard y que nos siguió hasta Asgard, no… Esa Hela era solo una masa de energía oscura, con un aroma a podredumbre, nauseabundo… su fuerza estaba minada y no poseía una forma corpórea… ni siquiera supimos en ese momento que teníamos un lazo familiar. Yo era solo un muerto y ella la Diosa de la Muerte, y me hizo una propuesta a cambio de volver a vivir…

-Loki…- exclamó Thor, abrazándo al de ojos verdes, comprendiendo un poco todo el dolor por el que había pasado y sintiendo como nunca que su amor crecía- ¡Pactaste con ella!

-Fue un acto desesperado... ella pensaba que yo merecía estar en Valhalla y no en Hel, ya que mi muerte fue nada más y nada menos que salvándote… ella fue informada de cada detalle de la batalla contra Malekith, pero estaba tan debilitada que no podía ver más allá, y mi sangre era la posibilidad de ganar un poco de su antigua fuerza. Su propuesta era concisa: Podía regresar mi alma a mi cuerpo, podía volver a la vida… si le permitía beber de la sangre que manaba directa de mi corazón… ella conocía que el poder de Odín fluía en ella, pensó que el Padre de Todo me había favorecido y que yo estaba tan en desgracia con él al momento de mi muerte, que prefirió perderme en Hel que salvarme… alimentó mi odio, acrecentó mi dolor con cada una de sus palabras… y yo acepté…  
“Pero eso no es suficiente- me dijo también- necesito tu sangre para recuperar algo de mi poder, pero lo que yo quiero es liberar mis cadenas… ¡Volver a vivir en la superficie! Y eso, solo lo lograré bebiendo del corazón más puro y poderoso que puede existir…  
“Ella se refería a tu hijo, Thor… ella lo sabía… que esa criatura venía en camino, necesitaba urgentemente un aliado para obtener al hijo de Thor, yo debía ponerlo a su alcance al momento de nacer o antes de que cumpliera cinco años… ella lo asesinaría para beber su sangre ¡Sangre Aesir y descendencia directa de Odín! ¡El hijo de Thor, su primogénito! Sangre más fuerte y alma más pura no existen en ninguno de los mundos… con ello, Hela podría escapar y consumar sus propios planes, que en ese momento yo… lo juro, no los conocía ni me interesaban…

-Pero… ¿Tú pactaste entregar a mi hijo? ¿Por eso lo robaste?

-Por eso lo escondí… ¿Acaso no lo has adivinado? Apenas esa criatura vió la luz del mundo, la tomé y la entregué a Sif para que se fuera lejos, para que Hela no pudiera verla… invertí toda mi magia, toda mi energía en desvanecer su pista, traicioné a la Diosa de la Muerte porque al final ¿No es lo que yo hago mejor? ¿Traicionar? Thor, lo único que yo quería era escapar de ese maldito lugar… regresé al instante a Svartalheim, mi cuerpo convulsionó de dolor y mi sangre cayó hasta Hela… ella la bebió… sangre directa de mi corazón lleno de dolor, de rabia, de celos… porque te vi marcharte, te vi abrazándola a ella ¡A la mortal! Protegiéndola de la tormenta de arena que se acercaba mientras mi cuerpo yacía abandonado en el Mundo Oscuro, sin un funeral, sin nada que dignificara mi muerte ¡Me abandonaste como a un objeto! ¿Te imaginas lo que sentí, Thor? Un minuto antes estabas llorando mi muerte y al siguiente estabas celándola a ella, a Jane Foster… yo no te importé.

-Pero… has dicho que caminaste por semanas… y regresaste al instante de tu propia muerte…

-El tiempo es diferente, como en Sakaar… para ti fueron unos minutos… para mí, muchas oscuras semanas…

-¡Oh, Loki! ¡Ahora entiendo muchas cosas!- sollozó Thor, abrazándose a su hermano con fuerza, dejando escapar también lágrimas de dolor… - ¡Cuánto has sufrido! ¡Cuánto dolor te provoqué sin saberlo! Y yo… siempre ignoré que Jane esperaba un hijo mío…- Loki abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo, se quedó tan estático, que el rubio adivinó su sobresalto- También eso he comprendido… antes lo sospechaba y ahora puedo confirmarlo… Hela sabía que Jane estaba embarazada aun antes que lo supiera ella misma… tu magia ha impedido que ella lo recuerde ¿Verdad? Por eso no sufre su ausencia, está todavía bajo tu hechizo… yo, entiendo que tu rabia te llevó a arrebatárselo, buscaste protegerlo, pero no ha sido ciertamente justo para Jane o para Brynja…

Loki iba a seguir… iba a confesar como era que Hela se había dado cuenta que su hijo estaba en camino… pero algo en su interior lo hizo guardar silencio. Thor pensaba que Brynja era hijo de Jane Foster, así dejaría las cosas… por el momento…

-De igual forma Hela lo ha rastreado, de mí obtuvo el cuerpo nuevamente, tomó su forma, y recobró algo de su poder… abandonó su plan de beber la sangre del niño cuando se dio cuenta que Odín moriría pronto y sería liberada de su prisión. Pero luego de la derrota que ha sufrido a manos de Surtur… está deseosa de venganza, y nuevamente ansía apoderarse de él... esta vez, solo su corazón sangrante le devolvería la oportunidad de subir del inframundo...

-Pero Brynja ha sido reconocido, las sombras son los emisarios de nuestra hermana y no pudieron llevárselo por la sencilla razón de que ahora, Brynja tiene una pertenencia… y su alma está segura y reconocida, no está vulnerable como antes. Por eso te apresuraste a la Ceremonia, siempre has buscado protegerlo de ese pacto...

-Sí… Cuando cumpla cinco años, no antes… cuando tenga la conciencia de su existencia, Brynja estará a salvo totalmente… mientras… corre un riesgo mayor.

-¡Oh, Loki! Amas a mi hijo, has hecho por él muchos sacrificios, puedo percibir tu amor a Brynja y eso me hace adorarte todavía más… respóndeme entonces mi pregunta… ¿Me amas a mí?

-¡No me obligues! ¡No me obligues a decirte nada! No me has convencido para confesar mis sentimientos...

***

Loki no encontró a Thor a su lado al despertar... Encontró una nota escrita con la letra gruesa y contundente del rubio invitándolo a que fuera a desayunar junto a Brynja al área de comedores, Loki se apresuró para acudir a la cita y procuró que su pequeño hijo estuviese también guapo y listo para acompañar a su digno padre.

-Su Majestad lamenta retrasarse- le dijo un asistente que lo esperaba- Si su Alteza me lo permite, los guiaré hasta la mesa que se ha preparado y el Rey se les unirá en cuanto le sea posible...

Loki asintió. De inmediato le fue presentada una mesa en el segundo piso, donde generalmente Thor y sus amigos comían cuando compartían tiempo con el resto de los Asgardianos, tenía una vista preferente y así mismo, todos le podían mirar. Se alegró de usar ropa cómoda y sencilla, sabía cuanto se preocupaba Thor por no ostentar lujos frente a su gente… pero por simple que fuera su camisa, la gabardina que se colocó encima, su pantalón y sus botas, Loki estaba reluciente… la felicidad de alguna manera se le desbordaba en forma de una radiante sonrisa y una mirada brillante, contagiosa era pues, la plenitud del menor de los hijos de Odín… y de su nieto, porque Brynja estaba feliz al lado de su papá Loki.

-¿Ahora pueden vernos y yo te puedo decir “papá”?

-Sí, mi corazón… Thor y yo somos tus padres, jamás lo olvides… él también es tu padre y te ama.

Loki había borrado el encantamiento sobre su hijo, el niño no podría recordar muchas situaciones pasadas, pero ahora podía disfrutar del cariño de su progenitor. Ya llegaría el momento de que todos se enteraran de la verdad, de momento, se conformaba conque creyeran que él había aceptado al hijo del Rey como propio.

La mesa estaba puesta con un desayuno sencillo que ambos comenzaron a degustar, Loki entonces miró un pequeño estuche junto a su plato… lo tomó y dentro encontró una alianza de uru. Tomó la joya dudando si debía colocársela o no en el dedo… era sin duda una pieza hermosa, labrada con runas que decían “eterno amor” y una triqueta grabada, como símbolo del equilibrio entre la divinidad, el poder y la fuerza… la naturaleza de los Aesir. Tuvo el presentimiento de que había visto ese anillo antes… se esforzó por recordarlo...

-No te atrevas a usar esa joya...

Loki parpadeó al escuchar la voz varonil que declaraba tan tajantemente su contrariedad. Volvió la mirada de esmeralda y se topó de frente con Heimdall, que se había acercado silencioso, contemplando el obsequio que el menor acababa de recibir.

-¿Quién me lo impedirá? Es un obsequio del Rey...

-Perteneció a mi Señora Frigga…- agregó el guardián, haciendo que Loki recordara de golpe el origen de la alianza- Fue parte de sus obsequios de boda. Por milenios la usó en ocasiones especiales… luego lo guardó por alguna razón.

-Si perteneció a nuestra madre, Thor desea que ahora me pertenezca a mí… ¿Qué te importan nuestros asuntos, Heimdall? ¿No es tiempo ya de que me dejes en paz? Tienes tiempo provocando una guerra entre los dos.. y estás muy cerca de conseguirla...

-¿Acaso no estás enterado de las consecuencias de tus actos caprichosos? ¡Thor está ahora mismo intentando resolver los problemas que has dejado! Ve y pregunta, ve y averigua el nuevo daño que tus amigos invisibles provocaron… Yo te combatiré, Dios embustero, hasta el final… podrás engañar a Thor, pero a mí no… y te lo juro... te voy a desenmascarar, averiguaré tus planes verdaderos y protegeré el corazón del Rey, al que no pienso renunciar jamás.

Y diciendo esto, Heimdall hizo un gesto de desprecio y se retiró. Loki estaba todavía intentando comprender a qué se debía aquel nuevo ataque del Asgardiano… tal parecía que a Heimdall le sobraban motivos para aborrecerlo, pero no estaba al tanto de sus nuevas acusaciones. Korg apareció entonces, saludando con su aire despreocupado de siempre.

-Tu amigo no se ve muy contento…- dijo el guerrero de roca, señalando a Heimdall- Está muy enfadado porque los motores se han dañado y estamos varados en medio de la nada... Vengo por el pequeño Príncipe, el Rey me dio permiso de llevarlo a pasear al Puente de mando, como a él le gusta...

Thor no se movió de la silla donde escuchaba atentamente los informes más recientes… con los daños causados a los motores, su viaje se retrasaría algunos meses más, el tiempo que les llevara arreglar los desperfectos. Gracias a los ahorros de combustible y de suministros, no sufrirían escasez… pero definitivamente, el destino final de la nave arca estaba a más tiempo del calculado.  
Eran malas noticias de alguna forma, pero también tenían los recursos suficientes para afrontar y resolver los contratiempos, Thor dijo en voz alta que se mantenía optimista, que al menos los seres de sombra no regresarían y sí lo hacían, estaban preparados para volver a repelerlos. Que la gente se hiciera a la idea de que Midgard aún estaba lejos, pero que tuvieran la confianza de que llegarían.

-Por fin te dignas hacerme caso… levo dos horas esperándote parado aquí, como un idiota...

-No te veías así, por el contrario… pero no podía dar por terminada mi reunión antes. Si no hubieses renunciado a ser mi Primer Consejero, entonces tú estarías en todas mis reuniones en primera fila, como debe ser.

-No vengo a discutir eso… vengo a devolverte este anillo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No fue de tu agrado? Calculé que podías usarlo pues tus dedos son largos y finos, además, es un regalo que Madre me hizo en mi juventud… me dijo que usara esta alianza para honrar a quien yo eligiera como mi pareja. Es un regalo que ella preparó sin conocerte, pero que está lleno de su amor...

-¡Thor, no me hagas esto! Ni siquiera me has preguntado si quiero ser tu pareja ¡Sigues presionándome! No me gusta… no me gusta que me fuerces a entrar en un compromiso que no deseo… toma- concluyó, colocando la joya entre las manos del Rey- Guárdalo, entrégalo a quien honre tu corazón, a quien corresponda plenamente y sin dudas a tus sentimientos.

-¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta aceptar que eres tú esa persona a la que describes con apasionamiento?

-Yo… yo no soy digno de eso...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Feliz 2018


	7. EL LARGO CAMINO DE LA VERDAD.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki necesita cambiar, necesita convencer a Thor y necesita convencerse a sí mismo.
> 
> Algo está ocurriendo que precipita sus planes.
> 
> Heimdall se obstina en obtener algo que ya perdió: el amor de Thor.

Loki salió de la ducha y se miró al espejo… había ciertos detalles en su cuerpo que le hicieron arrugar la naricilla con un mohín caprichoso que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio que terminaba de arreglarse la barba justo a su lado. Thor sonrió y se acercó a sus espaldas, besando el cuello de cisne mientras que el pelinegro colocaba un poco de ungüento en una roja marca que tenía cerca del hombro.

-Menos mal que no acostumbro andar por la nave como tú, sin camisa…- le dijo, en tono de reproche- Me moriría de vergüenza si alguien llega a descubrir esa marca de tus dientes… ¿Acaso no sabes besarme sin morderme?

-Esa marca significa que me perteneces…- gruñó Thor, lamiendo la marca y probando a colocar nuevamente su arcada dentaria en el lugar preciso- ¿Viste? Tu preciosa carne es una conmigo… me perteneces y te pertenezco...

-Que molesto eres cuando insistes en hablar de pertenencia… Yo no pertenezco a nadie, ni siquiera a ti, y si quiero, me largo en cualquier instante, tengo más de una forma de encontrar un lugar para hacer mi vida lejos de ti...

Thor hizo un gesto de disculpa y le dio un rápido y suave beso, pues desde el día en que Loki le devolviera el anillo, buscaba a propósito desviar la conversación para no concretar nunca su constante propuesta de comprometerse formalmente. El mayor se armaba de paciencia, esperando que aquel orgulloso y caprichoso hermanito suyo bajara su guardia y aceptara que estaban destinados a ser y estar juntos por la eternidad… una vez superada su resistencia a aceptar que todavía amaba a Loki por encima de todas sus fuerzas, procuraba que mientras estuviesen juntos, los dos se sintieran tranquilos y a gusto en la mutua convivencia.

-No quiero que te enojes, querido… mucho menos que te vayas…- le rogaba entre broma y en serio- Conoces que soy impetuoso en la cama, pero también sabes que te respeto… procuraré no volver a dejarte marca alguna… y si eso sucede, también podrías dejar de murmurarme “muérdeme más fuerte” porque tus voz mandándome hacerlo, no ayuda mucho...

-Mmm… - rió Loki entonces, aceptando que efectivamente, él era tan culpable de sus marcas como Thor- Entonces no deberías hacérmelo tan deliciosamente, que me haces perder la cordura y me haces cometer locuras...

La toalla que llevaba a la cintura de pronto cayó, Thor estaba arrodillándose tras él, besando de arriba abajo la curva elegante de su espalda, su cintura… acariciando sus caderas... buscando comenzar nuevamente el amor. Loki no desperdiciaba una buena sesión de sexo mañanero, así que se volvió de frente, presentándose para ser adorado... y cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro entrecortado cuando Thor fue directo a su cetro, todavía dormido, para comenzar a estimularlo… masajeándolo, halándolo suavemente, mientras la lengua impúdica se engolosinaba hurgando en su periné y bajo la bolsa escrotal… esas eran los maravillosos despertares juntos y nunca antes había sido tan bueno… 

-Thor...- interrumpió Loki, intentando retirar al rubio de su centro- Thor, están llamando a la puerta...

-Déjalos... ya se cansarán…- gruñó el Rey, negándose a dejar su placentera labor.

-¡Estás loco! Brynja va a despertarse y puede entrar… además, parece que están decididos a derribar la puerta...

Heimdall se topó con el gesto agrio del hijo de Odín cuando éste al fin abrió la puerta, el guardián se dio cuenta que obviamente, había interrumpido algo importante y privado y se alegró internamente, pero se obligó a callar el comentario agudo que tenía listo para reprocharle a quién, como siempre, era el causante de que al nuevo Soberano de Asgard se le olvidaran sus compromisos con su gente. 

-Todo está listo, Majestad... hace una hora te esperan en el Puente para probar los motores principales- fue lo que finalmente dijo, y al rubio le cayó como balde de agua fría su olvido. Era algo importante y estaba ya muy atrasado.

Varios meses de espera, mucho trabajo previo, horas y horas invertidas en localizar y revertir los daños provocados por las misteriosas sombras parecían por fin llegar a lo último. Thor corrió a donde lo llamaban, dejando a Loki la tarea de despertar y preparar a su niño para llevarlo también al Puente de mando.

Brynja saltó de alegría al llegar, pero no corrió a los brazos de su padre, el Rey… sino a los de su héroe, Korg, fue directo al guerrero de piedra, subió a sus hombros y tuvo asiento de primerísima fila para presenciar el encendido de la nave arca. Thor miró a su hijo con gesto de diversión, en aquel corto tiempo había aprendido a amarlo de tal forma, que su risa y sus travesuras eran la mejor recompensa a todo su trabajo intentando guiar a aquella tropa de refugiados.

-Hace tiempo no veía a Loki- murmuró Bruce, señalando al pelinegro, elegantemente vestido, pero sin sus habituales trajes de piel, sino usando amplias batas de seda que por muy sencillas que parecieran, resaltaban su porte principesco y arrogante- Luce muy bien… radiante, diría yo...

-Hay tipos con suerte, que son bien correspondidos y que no son juzgados por su pasado...

Bruce tosió un par de veces al escuchar el comentario de Valquiria... hacía tiempo que era más bien incómodo estar cerca de ella y de Lady Sif. Pues aunque las primeras semanas la convivencia entre ambas mujeres parecía buena, con el tiempo surgieron ciertas diferencias y rispideces que el buen Banner no se atrevía a mediar… y aunque todavía se hablaban bien, en ocasiones, la legendaria guerrera dejaba escapar uno que otro reproche hacia la otra, que le devolvía una mirada asesina y guardaba un terco silencio.

Los motores encendieron de inmediato y la nave arca tuvo el impulso necesario para reanudar su viaje… igual que un triunfo en una batalla, los asgardianos gritaron celebrando... y poco a poco, las actividades fueron regresando a la normalidad.

***

“Radiante” era la palabra… y muy cierta, por más que Loki quisiera pasar desapercibido, el brillo de sus ojos, la suavidad de su cabello, el resplandor de su piel, eran imposibles de dejar pasar… y sobre todo, las cálidas miradas que cruzaban los dos hermanos. Aunque después de la primera impresión ante su gente, habían acordado ser discretos, la complicidad y la innegable sensualidad que los rodeaba no dejaban casi nada a la duda. Todos se estaban acostumbrando a verlos juntos y comenzaban incluso a celebrar su amor.

Loki era saludado con gentiles sonrisas, con respetuosos ademanes… la gente no olvidaba que gracias a él, tenían aquella nave salvavidas a su disposición, y verlo tan unido al Rey, tan amoroso con el pequeño Príncipe heredero, le ganaban aún más simpatías de las que había esperado recibir en toda su vida… simpatías genuinas, no compradas por el oro o las promesas, halagos genuinos y no falsos adoradores… la sensación de sentirse aceptado y querido entre el pueblo del que se consideraba parte, le provocaba una felicidad adictiva y energética… en resúmen, a Loki le gustaba (y mucho) ser aceptado como el futuro consorte de su Rey.

Porque daban por un hecho que tarde o temprano, su relación, tal y como Thor ansiaba… se haría formal...

Si tan solo… 

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Loki?

La mirada de esmeralda de endureció, su boca sostuvo una mueca despreciativa y se irguió con altivez. Pero hizo un ademán para que el recién llegado tomase asiento junto a él...

-No tengo deseos de reñir contigo…- dijo- Tengo mejores cosas en qué pensar que en tus celos absurdos.

-Vengo a ofrecerte una tregua... solo eso…- declaró entonces Heimdall, sentándose con el cuerpo algo tenso, era más que evidente el esfuerzo que hacía para estar cerca de Loki- Aunque tú tengas de momento, la preferencia de Thor, nos une un mismo sentimiento hacia el hijo de Odín… y por él invoco este cese de odios entre tú y yo...

-¿Y basado en qué motivo debería yo dejar de recelar de ti? Más importante aún... ¿Por qué crees que tú debes confiar en mí?

-No confío en ti… ni debes dejar de recelar. Thor abrirá los ojos tarde o temprano… y cuando el resplandor tuyo, deje de cegarlo… entonces valorará un amor fuerte y un hombre protector, fiel y constante a su lado... pero mientras, Loki de Asgard... tenemos que unirnos para protegerlo.

-Habla.

-Sigo siendo el Guardián que todo lo ve… mi poder está intacto… y no me agradan las visiones que cada noche perturban mi descanso…- Loki arrugó el ceño, prestando atención a lo que Heimdall decía- Veo una ambiciosa y poderosa forma de energía que persigue al Rey... he querido saber si se trata de Hela, la hermana en desgracia, la renegada, la derrotada por Surtur… pero mi visión del inframundo no es tan efectiva… igual importa poco cuando tengo la certeza de que algo malo se gesta más alla de Muspelheim… más allá de Hel… y que no es nada bueno para nosotros...

-Sé de lo que hablas... Hela, o su esencia en el inframundo, aún desea a toda costa regresar y retomar el trono que ella cree que le corresponde... aún si no hay un mundo para gobernar, ambiciona poseer el poder sobre cada sobreviviente de la destrucción del Ragnarök...

-Percibo que se acerca… percibo cosas no muy buenas y percibo que tú tienes que ver con ello… de alguna forma… y que quizá, si me lo cuentas, juntos encontremos la forma de conjurarlo...

-¿Contarte qué? Heimdall, no me tomes por un tonto... Si tuviera intereses contra Thor o alianzas con mi hermana adoptiva, serías el último a quien se los confesaría.

-Solo quiero que sepas… que estoy dispuesto a anteponer mi deseo de proteger a Thor por encima de toda la repulsión y desconfianza que me causas, Dios del Caos... te avisaré sobre cualquier visión que me alerte de un peligro que se acerca, y dejaré a tu conciencia confiar en mí y ayudarle, o sufrir las consecuencias...

-Tomaré en cuenta tu noble ofrecimiento, Guardián… y como señal de mi buena fé, acepto tu tregua de paz. Si hay algo que te alerte, yo seré el primero en proteger a Thor.

Heimdall asintió, satisfecho por haberle arrancado aquella promesa... hizo un saludo respetuoso y protocolario antes de retirarse. Loki bajó entonces la mirada… preocupado… angustiado al tener la certeza de que ciertamente el peligro continuaba… y no era contra Thor precisamente sobre quien se centraba… sino contra su descendencia... Instintivamente buscó a Brynja y lo encontró todavía junto a Korg, su niño no se cansaba de caminar junto al Kronano… suspiró cortamente, si Hela lo alcanzaba, si Hela llegaba a tocarlo… ni su magia, ni la fuerza de Korg, de Hulk y de Thor juntos podrían impedir un daño permanente…

-Entre más pertenezcas a la casa de tu padre, hijo mío, menos vulnerable será tu alma…- murmuró para sí mismo- Y si para proteger esa alma debo renunciar a la libertad de la mía… ¡Entonces así sea! Perteneceré a Thor con un contrato… ¡Y que todo lo eterno me ampare de cometer otro error!

***

¿Cómo se preparaba el cuerpo, la mente y el corazón para dar un paso de semejante calibre? Porque una cosa era ser amantes, estaba acostumbrado, vivir una relación a escondidas de los padres y de las leyes de la sociedad… tenía un cierto sabor e interés… pero ahora, su relación estaba ante el escrutinio del pueblo de Asgard… Thor lo había llevado de la mano a un evento público, luego lo había tomado gentilmente por la cintura… nadie hablaba en voz alta sobre aquello, pero todos lo sabían…

Ahora… necesitaba encontrar la forma de decirle que estaba listo para tomar un compromiso, para llevar su relación un paso más allá... necesitaba preparar al mismo Thor para que creyera que era por amor y no solo por proteger a Brynja que había cambiado de opinión… era experto en mentiras, sí... pero no deseaba lastimar al rubio, porque a pesar de todo, era el único que continuaba teniendo fé en él incondicionalmente... el único que no esperaba nada, tan solo ser correspondido en su amor, el que le daba el voto de confianza frente a su pueblo, el que lo amaba… el único que lo amaba...

-¿Tú en la sala de lecturas, Sif? – dijo sorprendido de encontrar a la guerrera en el área que consideraba su santuario- No sabía que te gustara leer… Y menos las antiguas leyes de Asgard.

Sif sonrió ante la llegada del hechicero, terminó de beber la botella de vino que tenía en la mano y cerró de golpe los viejos manuscritos que revisaba con interés.

-Tengo algunas dudas que deseo aclarar... sobre alguien que dejé atrás… en Asgard... ¿Cuánto tiempo debe pasar para que un consorte abandonado pueda declararse libre y volver a unirse con una pareja?

-¿Esa es tu duda? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Todos saben que deben transcurrir cinco años para que un matrimonio sea disuelto por la ausencia de uno de los consortes.

-Eso sospechaba... Y supongo que en las leyes de la Nueva Asgard eso no tiene por qué cambiar mucho...

-Me intrigas...- dijo Loki, tocando levemente el hombro de la guerrera y entrando sin que ella lo supiera en sus pensamientos, así pudo enterarse de los secretos que Sif guardaba en su corazón, su mayor temor, sus dudas, el sufrimiento que estaba callando- ¿Balder y tu estaban casados? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? ¡Oh, Sif! Me sorprendes...

Ella hizo un movimiento brusco para liberarse de aquella intromisión a sus sentimientos y a su privacidad… sin embargo, necesitaba desahogarse, con quien fuera, incluso con Loki...

-Balder y yo nos unimos en secreto, creímos que era lo mejor… aunque la armonía de nuestro matrimonio duró muy poco, nos distanciamos después de dos o tres meses de intentar convivir… en mi defensa, yo guardé la lealtad de tan sagrado juramento y esperé que pudiesen nuestras diferencias un día ser resueltas… sin embargo, mi misión lejos de Asgard y el Ragnarök cambiaron mis planes… han pasado tres años y medio desde la última vez que nos vimos… pero ahora, no sé si él sigue vivo, si mi esposo un día pudiera regresar y reclamarme como esposa… o si soy libre ahora...

-¿Para qué quieres asegurar tu libertad, guerrera? ¿Tu corazón se encuentra acaso palpitando por otro amor?

-Tal vez… o tal vez no… ¡Dioses! Tienes razón, Loki… quizá solo es que extraño a Balder y quisiera que regresara a mi lado, resolver nuestras diferencias… ser felices…

-O tal vez debas pensar que estás iniciando una nueva vida… tú… y Valquiria… libres para iniciar un gran romance...

Sif alzó la mirada hacia el hechicero, no le agradaba ser sorprendida de esa manera… Loki además, sonreía con cierta burla bailándole en los labios. Hizo el ademán de abofetearlo, pero él detuvo su mano con facilidad.

-¡No tienes derecho para decirme esas cosas! ¡No te entrometas! Además, a mí no me gustan las mujeres.

-Sif… tu ganaste mi agradecimiento cuidando de mi pequeño Brynja… quizá sea tiempo de que te liberes de tus prejuicios y recibas el cariño de alguien que también ha pasado mucho tiempo en soledad y que intenta volver a sentirse viva… Yo no sé si Balder vive o está gozando de los banquetes eternos con Odín, con los Tres Guerreros, con tantos y tantos bravos Einherjar que lucharon contra Hela y entregaron su espíritu a lo eterno… espera el tiempo que marca la ley o atrévete a vivir, Sif… ¡Atrévete a vivir!

-¿Cómo te estás atreviendo tú?

-Pues si… a pesar de tu tono sarcástico… atrévete como me estoy atreviendo yo, el embustero, el mentiroso… el que ama intensamente y quiere defender este amor, que él no sienta vergüenza de mis pecados, que se sienta orgulloso de llevarme del brazo frente a todos… ¿No es eso lo que te gustaría a ti, con la brava Valquiria?

***

Finalmente, Loki regresó a su habitación… o por mejor decir, a la de Thor, pues ya tenía tiempo de haberse mudado definitivamente al cuarto y a la cama de su hermano. Tuvo por un instante el impulso de irse a su propio lugar y no verlo esa noche... pero no soportaba estar lejos de Brynja… Y no es que hubiera día o noche en el espacio, pero por salud era necesario dividir el tiempo en actividad y reposo, y según el reloj, aquella hora equivalía a la medianoche... Thor estaría preocupado por su tardanza, al menos eso pensaba, quizá encontraría al rubio roncando a pierna suelta junto a su rubio niño… estampa que adoraba en lo personal.

-¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías un poco preocupado…- murmuró Thor al sentirlo entrar, pero sin dejar de revisar y corregir los primeros esbozos de ley para la Nueva Asgard- Sé que me tardé más de lo debido trabajando y no acudí para cenar con ustedes, espero que eso no haya molestado...

Sin responder nada, Loki se aproximó hasta el rubio, buscando el refugio de sus fuertes brazos… Thor lo recibió dejándolo que se sentara sobre sus piernas. Lo mimó como a un niño pequeño, repasó suavemente su negra melena, y lo acunó con ternura… era muy evidente que en ese momento, Loki pasaba por un momento de vulnerabilidad emocional, y que necesitaba paciencia, comprensión y todo el amor que tenía en su corazón.

-Dime algo... ¿De verdad deseabas que me quedara en Sakaar?- dijo el menor, en voz muy bajita- ¿De verdad nuestros caminos estaban separados? ¿Querías que viviera al lado del Grandmaster y que jamás nos volviéramos a ver? Yo hice un gran esfuerzo para aceptar tu adiós porque creí que eso querías realmente…

-Oh, Loki... ¿Estás pensando en eso? ¡Perdóname!- respondió Thor, besando la prístina frente- Esas palabras salieron de mi boca, pero no de mi corazón. También yo me estaba defendiendo de ti... de todo el amor que amenazaba regresar de golpe… en aquel ascensor, tuve que llenarme de valor para rechazarte cuando todo lo que deseaba era besar tus labios...

-Pero tú ya no querías verme... ¿No es cierto?

-Mis sentimientos pasaban por un momento de contradicción... después de la muerte de nuestro padre, del primer encuentro con Hela… de todo lo que había sido mi vida en Midgard... son asuntos que me revolvían la razón...

-Yo...- comenzó a decir el pelinegro, sonrojándose como un tomate- Yo no quiero lastimarte… hacer algo el día de mañana... algo que te llene de vergüenza... tengo un pasado… 

-Todos lo tenemos. Todos cometemos errores... si yo te quisiera cambiar, si yo te quisiera perfecto a mis estándares imaginarios… entonces no te amaría, Loki de Asgard...

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Loki, ahuyentó sus lágrimas y lo hizo resplandecer... un ademán mágico, un par de palabras dentro de un breve conjuro y un haz de luz, dorada, etérea, lo rodeó fugazmente. Al parecer, la tierna perseverancia del rubio había logrado (por fin) tocarle el corazón… acarició la bien cuidada barba del Rey, repasó su perfil varonil, besó con ternura la punta de su nariz y suavemente sus labios… luego, alzó la mano blanca y fina, con lentitud...

En su dedo anular, Loki lucía la alianza que había pertenecido a su madre y que Thor le había ofrecido como símbolo de compromiso.

-¿Crees que... en tus nuevas leyes tendrá cabida un handfasting entre nosotros?

-¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio, Loki?

***

Bruce tomó asiento junto a Heimdall, y aceptó el trago que el guardián le ofreció… se colocó los lentes y sacó su libreta de anotaciones. Quería hacer algunas preguntas acerca del libro que días atrás el moreno había puesto entre sus manos… Bruce esperaba conocer un poco más acerca de los Asgardianos, su cultura y su historia, pero a medida que conoció las diversas razas de los Nueve Mundos, su curiosidad y su asombro crecían.

-¿Es correcto lo que entendí, Heimdall…? Los Aesir no son dioses… o no lo son todos… Y los Venir poseen magia, los asgardianos no… me confundo un poco con Loki, ¿Acaso no es el Dios de las Mentiras? ¿O acaso no posee magia? ¿Es Aesir o Vanir?

-Mi Señora Frigga era Vanir… ella decidió darle magia a su hijo adoptivo. Y mi Señor Odín decidió atribuírle divinidad… pero Loki no es ni lo uno ni lo otro… es un Jötunn, un gigante de hielo… enemigo natural de Asgard, pero por capricho de la familia real… un miembro de la casa de Odín...

-Ya decía yo... pero Hela también posee magia ¿No es cierto?

-El origen de la primogénita de Odín es más complicado que eso… por favor, no me pidas hablar de ella, puesto que no es bueno mantenerla en la mente o en la lengua… ella es la maldad infinita, lo ha demostrado… y pensar en Hela le da puentes de energía para que se acerque a nosotros… es mejor olvidarla, Banner… olvidarla y centrarse en el futuro...

-Aún me intriga la familia de Thor... son tan diferentes... mira a Loki ahora, actuando como si nunca nada malo hubiese cruzado por sus pensamientos… es feliz sintiendo el apoyo de Thor, camina con altivez, ríe siempre en voz alta… y hasta lo veo diferente… es como… como si brillara…

Heimdall oscureció su semblante. Aunque todo lo que el mortal decía era cierto, no estaba en modo de reconocerlo… tenía una tregua con el Dios del Caos, cierto… pero eso no significaba que iba a admirarlo o siquiera a hablar mal de él.

-Yo lo veo un poco más gordito- agregó Korg, uniéndose a la charla y a la bebida, diciendo lo que era evidente con su natural sinceridad- Loki parece que está comiendo muy bien y no hace ejercicio… su ropa se le ve apretada, más apretada que siempre y eso parece que le gusta mucho al Rey...

-Buen Korg, no deberías decir esas cosas- rió Banner, sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Es malo decir la verdad? Loki debería dejar de comer tanto, o pronto no va a poder seguir usando ese anillo tan bonito que lleva en el dedo… antes no se lo ponía y no importaba, pero si se atora tendrían que romperlo y la joya perderá su valor...

-¿Anillo?- preguntó Heimdall, dándose cuenta que finalmente, la joya que perteneciera a la Reina Frigga era usada en la mano del embustero- ¿Como se atrevió Thor a entregar esa alianza a su propio hermano...? ¿Cómo se atreve a romper así las leyes y las costumbres? Ciertamente mi Señora desearía que esa alianza estuviera en el dedo de una buena mujer, no del Dios de las Mentiras...

-Bueno, si la usa su hermano entonces todo queda en familia ¿No es cierto? Parecen una familia cuando los tres están juntos, y mi pequeño amiguito el principito Brynja, siempre está contándome que su papá Loki y su padre Thor lo quieren mucho, y que se quieren mucho ellos también… porque duermen en la misma habitación los tres... y en la misma cama… eso no sería extraño, pero me dice que siempre están besándose también...

-Korg…- interrumpió Bruce la verborrea del guerrero de piedra, que siempre hablaba de más- A Heimdall no le interesa saber de la vida privada de los hijos de Odín.

-¡Oh! Lo siento… ¿Entonces no debo decir que ellos van a casarse muy pronto?

Loki lo vió aproximarse y puso todos sus sentidos en alerta... según el pacto que tenían, el guardián solo se dirigiría a él si existía alguna clase de peligro. Y al verlo, con aquel gesto endurecido… pensó lo peor… o al menos, lo peor respecto a las amenazas de Hela. Pero cuando descubrió los ojos dorados fijos en la curva de su abdomen, lo comprendió todo…

Loki cruzó sus brazos junto a los vuelos de su gabardina, de manera que su cuerpo ya no quedara tan expuesto al juicio que el guardián se estaba haciendo.

-Eres el amo del chantaje, Loki… te desprecio más que nunca…

-Heimdall, baja la voz… juramos no tener discusiones inútiles y menos en público...

-Es que no puedo con tu cinismo… ¡No puedo con tus engaños!

La plática, demasiado acalorada para ser tomada como tranquila o racional, alertó a los otros dos… Bruce de inmediato murmuró que lo mejor sería informar al Rey de lo que estaba sucediendo. Le pidió a Korg intervenir si era necesario, para evitar que las discusiones se salieran de control.

-Pero… ¿Qué hago yo si discuten más?

-Solo protege a Loki a cualquier precio…

Loki caminó fuera de la vista del resto de la gente, Heimdall fue tras él sin querer dar por terminada aquella vergonzosa situación, el Kronano de piedra también los siguió, muy junto al de ojos verdes. Continuaba el asgardiano fuera de sí, insistiendo en que hablara, que confesara la verdad, que sus mentiras eran insoportables, que sin duda tenía a Thor atado a su cama por medio de chantajes baratos que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar… Loki se sonrojaba y palidecía, por momentos, su carácter impulsivo y orgulloso le restaba tolerancia hacia aquel terco guerrero… más de una vez crispó sus dedos formando haces de energía mágica entre ellos… de un solo hechizo, podía enmudecer a Heimdall por una hora… o por un siglo… podía también sellarle los labios para siempre, o podía hacerlo desmayarse y que dejara de molestarlo… pero todo aquello no iba precisamente con las promesas de enmienda que casi cada noche, le había hecho a Thor.

-Maldito yo si sigo siendo tan honesto…- murmuró, apretando los dientes, para luego gritarle al otro- ¡Ya déjame en paz! Ni siquiera comprendo tus reclamos… ¿Por qué he de tolerar que estés insultándome? ¡No te he hecho nada, Guardián, he cumplido mi parte de la tregua! ¿Cómo es que tú no puedes cumplir la tuya?

-Porque ahora comprendo como te ganas la presencia de Thor... eres un Jötunn, eres un cambia-formas, un hechicero… y todo eso lo has combinado para lograr retenerlo… ¿Cómo era posible que mi Rey, el hijo predilecto de Odín, se uniera a ti? ¡Solo mediante chantajes que tal vez ni siquiera son verdaderos!

-Heimdall basta… y lo digo en serio… basta de calumnias porque no las merezco… amo a Thor con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, y respeto el cariño y devoción que él me ha entregado… soy capaz de muchas cosas, menos de faltar al sagrado compromiso que hemos adquirido… él y yo, somos un solo corazón, una sola carne… y no me agrada que pretendas ahora provocarme diciendo que es un chantaje… porque no lo es...

-¿Entonces lo que mis ojos ven es cierto?- cuestionó todavía Heimdall, en tono de ironía y reproche- Veo más allá de lo obvio, pero no soy un adivino… dime entonces que lo que me ha sido mostrado es verdadero…

Heimdall señaló entonces hacia el vientre de Loki y el de ojos verdes, volvió a cubrirlo en un ademán protector.

-Esto debe terminar, Heimdall… tus celos son enfermizos… entiende de una vez que Thor me ama a mí y que tú has perdido… deja de atormentarme y de perseguirme… déjame en paz… déjame intentar ser digno de Thor sin tu fabulosa ayuda, sin tu intervención y tus intentos por degradarme ante sus ojos y ante la opinión de los demás...

-Tú estás preñado…- escupió Heimdall, soltando cada palabra con rabia intensa- Tu vientre lleva un crío… has cambiado tu naturaleza para lograrlo… es casi miserable lo que haces, Loki… atar al Rey con un hijo...

-¡Oh, es cierto!- exclamó Korg, aplaudiendo por la revelación- ¡Yo pensé que estabas gordito porque mucho comías, Loki! ¡Pero es cierto! Estás esperando un pequeño Thor... eso es bueno… es muy bueno...

-Callen los dos...

-¿Estás preñado, embustero? ¿No será que Brynja es hijo de alguna aventura anterior e intentas ahora que Thor tome su paternidad? ¡Y él que cree que es hijo de la mortal Jane Foster! ¡Ambos son hijos tuyos!

Ahora Loki estaba en una encrucijada… no era nada bueno que su secreto fuera descubierto de aquella forma… lo había planeado diferente… en la intimidad, de manera que Thor se sintiera orgulloso y feliz... pero el miedo lo había llevado a postergarlo una y otra vez… era lógico que su estado no pudiese ocultarse más, era simple que Heimdall o que cualquier otro que conociera un poco de la naturaleza dual de su raza Jötnar lo sospechara.

-No tienes derecho, Guardián…- siseó, amenazador y terrible- No tienes derecho alguno a entrometerte… mi vida, mi privacidad, no está a tu disposición para que la uses...

-¿Piensas dañarme? No me asustas, Loki… y todavía sostengo que he adivinado… el niño no es hijo de Thor, solo quieres protegerlo de algo que tú hiciste en el pasado y haz hecho todo para que el rey crea que es suyo… Eres basura, Jötunn… solo basura...

Korg se interpuso entre Heimdall y Loki, fiel a su consigna… y se dirigió al pelinegro sin dudarlo.

-El hombrecito que se convierte en el campeón de Sakaar me pidió que te cuidara a toda costa… Alteza, no es sano que sigas hablando con este Asgardiano, puede hacerle daño a su pequeño bebé… además, el Rey ha escuchado todo y no se ve tampoco muy feliz si tu sufres...

Era cierto… Thor estaba de pié, a corta distancia, y se había dado perfecta cuenta de todo lo que los dos estaban hablando. Con los poderosos brazos cruzados, el ceño arrugado y un helado rayo brillando en su ojo… no… no estaba contento... Heimdall se avergonzó de inmediato, el pobre espectáculo que había dado, lejos de congraciarlo con su rey, había abierto una zanja todavía mas grande y más resistente entre el entendimiento que anhelaba lograr… pero al menos, había desenmascarado a Loki y eso bastaba. Si Thor no era para él, tampoco para su rival.

-Lo siento, Majestad…- declaró, cayendo de rodillas frente al rubio- Estoy dispuesto a esperar tu voluntad… el castigo que merezco a mi osadía… Sea lo que sea, será menos cruel que la frialdad que ahora percibo en tu corazón...

Thor lo miró apenas un par de segundos, luego lo dejó de lado para dirigirse a Loki. Heimdall bajó el rostro y se incorporó con lentitud, aquel desprecio tenía que dejarle muy en claro que evidenciar el engaño no había sido una buena idea… presentaría su renuncia a todos sus cargos y dignidades, se refugiaría entre el resto de la gente del pueblo y solicitaría su libertad apenas llegaran a Midgard. Quizá eso con el tiempo, mitigaría su frustración.

-Korg, evita que el Guardián se retire- dijo Thor, sin volverse a mirarlo- Que presencie lo que tengo que decirle a Loki.

-Sí, sí…- dijo Korg, colocándose a manera que con su enorme tamaño, bloqueaba el paso de quien fuera- Pero me parece que no tiene ninguna intención de marcharse… ¿Puedo forzarlo a irse para obligarlo a quedarse?

Bruce sonrió a su pesar… no deseaba ningún mal a Heimdall, es más, simpatizaba con él y admiraba su excelente y heroica labor salvando a la gente de Asgard. Pero el amor lo tenía perdido… el apasionamiento, la terquedad... y quizá aquella sacudida pondría al noble guerrero los pies nuevamente sobre piso firme… al menos eso deseaba.

-¿Es verdad lo que escuché, Loki de Jotunheim?- exclamó Thor, con la voz lo suficientemente grave y alta para que no quedara duda de que no estaba bromeando- Responde.

Loki alzó sus ojos con angustia… Todas sus buenas intenciones se evaporaban, todos sus sueños, todas sus ilusiones… igual que las frágiles alas de un hada de la nieve expuesta al fuego de una hoguera...

-¿Por qué me llamas así?

-Yo pregunté primero.

-Lo que ves es lo que hay, Thor… yo soy yo, antes, ahora y siempre… mis palabras, mis juramentos… y cada segundo junto a ti están a tu consideración... No me voy a defender, me pongo en tus manos… junto a mis hijos...

El silencio que siguió se podía cortar con una navaja… Loki estaba de pié, resignado, pero altanero… su semblante tranquilo todavía brillaba, su rostro era mas hermoso y pálido que nunca, más perfecto, más amante… porque había confesado sus sentimientos en público y Thor lo había escuchado. Ahora sabía que sí, que lo amaba también... y había dicho “mis hijos”, él era el otro padre de Brynja.  
Thor no dejó de verlo ni un solo instante, incluso su ojo no parpadeó… pero los relámpagos que lo cruzaban se serenaron poco a poco. Tenía un ojo, pero estaba ciego… ¿Por qué no se había fijado en aquella exquisita curva creciendo en el vientre de Loki? ¿Por qué no había sospechado? ¿Por qué no sospechó desde la primera vez que Brynja y Loki se abrazaron? En la forma en que lo defendía, en como lo atendía… en lo mucho que lo amaba...

-¡Cuánto debiste sufrir ocultándolo para resguardar su vida!- dijo, dando un par de pasos adelante y colocando una rodilla al piso, de manera que su cara quedó justo a la altura de aquel vientre grávido, que ahora llevaba una nueva vida.

-Majestad…- murmuró Heimdall, sufriendo por la actitud que el rubio acababa de tomar. Korg le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio.

Lentamente, Thor retiró las manos del menor, hizo a un lado la gabardina y contempló una curva suave, cálida, llena del fruto del amor de los dos... cada segundo pasado lado a lado, cuerpo a cuerpo… beso a beso… se materializaba en una nueva vida... colocó sus labios con suavidad y habló, muy quedamente… saludó a su nuevo hijo y le dijo que lo amaba… y juró protegerlo y proteger a su amado padre… y a su hermano…juró protegerlos, honrar a quien lo llevaba en el vientre, ser digno de ellos, de los tres.

-Loki de Jotunheim… -dijo Thor después, aun pegada su mejilla al vientre de Loki- Sin tu herencia bendita, sin tu sangre Jotnar… este milagro no hubiese sido posible… Loki de Asgard, dueño de mi corazón… me haces sentir tan orgulloso… y te amo…

Era un cuadro perfecto, un amor llevado tanto tiempo reprimido y que ahora por fin podía ser proclamado. Loki se sintió colmado… gestaba a su segundo hijo, al segundo hijo de Thor… ya no había secretos, sus fatalistas pensamientos estaban errados, Thor le creía… creía en él y no había dudado ni un instante… 

-Un nuevo hijo… ¡Perfecto! Hela no tiene por qué buscar más un alma que ya no está a su alcance… ¡Hay un nuevo trofeo por conseguir!  
Todos se volvieron hasta donde aquella voz femenina había interrumpido el momento. Korg fue violentamente empujado a un lado, dando paso a Valquiria, quien con una mueca grotesca en el rostro, tambaleante y bebiendo directo de la botella de un vino de color amarillo casi fluorescente… se limpió los labios con el antebrazo, la mirada extraviada, pero llena de malevolencia… una desconocida Valquiria.

Lanzó una carcajada cuando estuvo frente a Loki, luego, puso los ojos en blanco y se desvaneció… al mismo tiempo, una sombra salió de su cuerpo, escapando de la nave, perdiéndose en el espacio y dejando en shock a los demás. ¿Una sombra emisaria de Hela? ¿Qué había sido eso?


	8. Y ASÍ DE PRONTO... YA NO SOMOS HERMANOS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una espera feliz, un viaje tranquilo, una vida renovada... hacen que Loki desconfíe un poco... el apasionado amor de Thor quizá lo convenza de que lo malo ha quedado atrás.

Valquiria no mostró una especial alegría cuando el Sanador le aseguró que no quedaba rastro alguno de energías oscuras en su organismo… revisada una y otra vez, le aseguraron que se encontraba a salvo.  
La guerrera dio las gracias y preguntó si podía retirarse, cuando el permiso le fue concedido, caminó directo al bar, solicitó una botella de cualquier licor, del que pudieran darle, siempre que fuera una botella entera… porque necesitaba beber mucho esa noche e intentar olvidar que fue el huésped de una sombra malévola que intentaba hacerle daño al Rey Thor y a su hijo. La bebida, sin embargo, le fue negada una y otra vez… se había mantenido medianamente sobria desde que abordara la nave y la orden era que así se mantuviera. De nada le sirvió gritar, exigir y finalmente rogar por una copa al menos, la indicación era clara y sería cumplida por su bien.

-¿Estás bien?- le cuestionó Lady Sif, al verla arrojar varias sillas por los aires, demostrando lo molesta y frustrada que se sentía- Todos estamos muy preocupados...

-Que bien por todos…- respondió en tono cortante la morena, haciendo un gesto de desprecio y echando a andar, ignorando a la otra.

-No necesitas ser grosera conmigo, Valquiria…- prosiguió Sif, alzando la voz y sin perseguirla- Mi amistad y mi estimación hacia ti no han cambiado... solo quiero que sepas que de igual forma, me alegro de verte bien...

Valquiria escupió el piso sin responder ya nada. Las palabras de Sif eran como pesadas y frías losas sobre su corazón... una vez sufrido el rechazo de la guerrera, simplemente no quería volver a saber nada de ella. Valquiria estaba tan apesadumbrada, ansiaba como nunca beber hasta aturdirse y no pensar... no esperar ya nada de nadie, que no se fijó en quien esperaba su paso… Una figura conocida saltó a su camino, reclinado sobre la pared, cruzado de brazos y con la capa embozada cubriendo su rostro…

-Bienvenida al Club de los Corazones rotos…- le dijo una voz de hombre, descubriéndose el rostro y dejando ver un par de ojos dorados- ¿Quieres acompañarme antes de mi guardia y hablar? Al menos te ofrezco un oído paciente y comprensivo para que te desahogues...

-No gracias…- dijo Valquiria, intentando esquivar a Heimdall. Pero el guardián, al verla con toda la intención de marcharse, le mostró una botella completa de vino de alta calidad, y la extendió hasta sus manos.

-Podemos beberla juntos… pero quizá prefieras ir a encerrarte a solas y en todo caso, yo la beberé a tu salud...

-Tú ganas, guardián…- replicó la morena, a quien le brillaron los ojos de codicia- Mi lengua está seca y pastosa… ¿Dónde te veo? La beberemos juntos y hablaremos de los amores ingratos...

-Mi guardia en el puente comienza dentro de dos horas... bebámosla antes en el mirador del comedor...

Valquiria quedó con Heimdall pero se retiró a toda prisa hasta su habitación, se dio una ducha con rapidez y estuvo más que lista en menos de quince minutos… pero no le apresuraba ir a beber... su interés era diametralmente opuesto e inesperado. Se sentó en el borde de su cama, erguida y alerta, colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, antes asegurándose que tenía la espada a su alcance y un par de armas en su cintura… y esperó...

No más de dos minutos después, una luz primero violeta, que rápidamente adquirió tonalidades oscuras creció desde la pared, frente a sus ojos… la silueta de una sombra igual a la que poseyera su cuerpo apareció, hablándole con tranquilidad… Valquiria parecía no estar asustada, pero sus manos tensas, estaban listas para tomar sus armas si era necesario.

-Fuiste descubierta… muy pronto... Mi Señora está descontenta contigo... Ahora ninguno de nosotros puede estar dentro de tu cuerpo para atestiguar tu trabajo… los asgardianos están alerta...

-Yo no tuve la culpa- respondió Valquiria- Tu esbirro se mostró sin mi consentimiento… se evaporó para ser el primero en dar la noticia a Hela y yo tuve que fingir que me desmayaba para salvar mi vida… ¿Qué crees que hubiese hecho el Rey Thor si descubre mi traición? Además, esa escurridiza sombra me ha robado el derecho de ser yo quien informe y obtenga lo que se me ha prometido...

-Mi agente no alcanzó a rendir informe alguno… un solo golpe de magia lanzado lo hirió de muerte, ni siquiera lo esperaba, pero Loki de Asgard sabe como contenernos y se defendió con efectividad… por eso estoy aquí, buscando explicaciones… ¿Qué noticia debía llevar hasta mi señora Hela?

-¿En verdad no la saben?- se sorprendió Valquiria, arrepentida de hablar prematuramente- Tal vez sea que... estemos equivocados y no sea nada importante... O quizá sea que deba yo decírselo personalmente a tu dueña.

La sombra creció instantáneamente hasta hacerse amenazadora… igual que una serpiente se enroscó en el cuello de la guerrera y lo apretó. Su energía era fuerte, de inmediato sintió la falta de oxígeno y tensó sus manos, no podía sujetarla ni liberarse de ella…

-Esto no es un juego, tú no vas a ponerme condiciones… mi señora, la Diosa de la Muerte, te ha ofrecido un trato muy conveniente… ¿O ya no te interesa? ¿Ha perdido valor para ti rescatar el alma de tu amante, la heroica Brunilda? La más hermosa y rubia de las Valquirias, la más valiente, la más noble… la que ofreció su vida para salvarte… ¿No eres capaz de hacer el mismo sacrificio para volver a verla?

-¿Qué garantía tengo que Hela cumpla su palabra?- exclamó la morena, evocando el rostro amado de su amante muerta y retorciéndose del esfuerzo para respirar.

-La Diosa de la Muerte te dio sus condiciones y accediste… el hijo de Thor a cambio de la vida de Brunilda… el hijo de Thor antes que cumpla cinco años. Y una vez que ella regrese al plano superior… será todopoderosa… traerá el alma de esa mujer de nuevo a este universo… podrán estar juntas… no habrá más penas para ustedes… tan solo a cambio de la sangre del corazón de Brynja Thorson...

-Ese niño ya no es elegible… ha sido reconocido por su padre… pertenece a su casa y ha sido nombrado su heredero… Loki, su progenitor, ha sido proclamado como futuro Consorte Real… no merece la pena...

-Mi Señora juzgará eso…- dijo la sombra.

-Déjame respirar y le ofreceré algo mejor- pidió Valquiria, casi al límite de su resistencia. La sombra accedió y tras toser y halar aire, la mujer habló- A cambio de que regrese Brunilda… a cambio también de que nos proteja de la justa ira que mi traición provoque… les diré algo: Dile a Hela, que le entregaré sangre mejor que la del niño… le entregaré a Loki...

-No es al Dios del caos a quien ella busca.

-Él personalmente no es importante… pero el amante del Rey Thor actualmente está esperando otro hijo… supongo que esa sangre es aún más valiosa… Hela tiene una nueva oportunidad…

Terminada su entrevista con aquel ente oscuro, Valquiria acudió con Heimdall… beber con el guardián y pasar la noche a su lado en la guardia, hablando y recordando, sería su mejor coartada.

***

Thor entró con cuidado a su alcoba, procurando no hacer ruido... el tiempo se le había ido en reuniones de trabajo y estaba cansado y fastidiado… la diplomacia no era el lado más amable de gobernar, pero tenía que ser paciente y procurar hacerlo bien. Hizo un gesto de molestia cuando vió su cama vacía… pensó que Loki se había molestado por no llegar a tiempo para la cena y se había marchado a su propia habitación... ahora tendría que dormir solo y eso no le agradaba… asomó al lado donde estaba la cama de su niño y entonces su gesto se relajó y se llenó de amor... Brynja dormía plácidamente, acurrucado entre los brazos de su padre, quien también dormía, acomodado como podía en un pequeño espacio a su lado… el gesto de Loki era de tal tranquilidad, de una serena belleza y satisfacción que de inmediato despertó en el Rey de Asgard su sentimiento protector… Loki tenía además, su mano izquierda colocada sobre su abdómen… así que aún dormido, protegía y acariciaba a sus dos hijos, el rubio y hermoso niño que yacía aferrado a su brazo y el pequeño ser que se gestaba en su maravilloso y curvado vientre.

-¿Cómo has logrado hechizarme de esa forma, hermano?- murmuró Thor, arropando cuidadosamente al pequeño, para no despertarlo y después, tomando entre sus fuertes brazos a su amado compañero. Sin demostrar esfuerzo alguno, levantó al pelinegro, dispuesto a llevarlo hasta su cama. Entre sueños, Loki abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver al otro, suspiró y se abrazó a su cuello igual que un mimoso gato- Lamento la tardanza…- susurró Thor, besando la negra cabellera.

-Lo importante es que ya estás aquí...- respondió el otro, volviendo a cerrar los ojos de esmeralda y reclinándose sobre su hombro.

Una vez debajo de las sábanas, Loki se acomodó sobre su costado izquierdo y el rubio tras él, abrazándolo y colocando sus manos en la suave curvatura del vientre… todavía era ciertamente pequeña, el esbelto cuerpo, de blanca y suave piel, predominaba y lo excitaba... pero sentir aquella gravidez, saber que dentro se gestaba una nueva vida, transformaba todo su deseo en una ternura infinita... y si Loki ya estaba dormido, no pensaba perturbarlo demandándole amor.

-“Ahora comprendo por qué las otras noches estabas de mal humor y no querías sexo- pensó mientras aspiraba su suave aroma a sándalo y vainilla- Y todo ese antojo por pastel de fresas... eres como un niño pequeño, amado hermano... siempre lo has sido. Siempre quieres complacer tus caprichos, sencillos… o muy grandes... y sin proponértelo quizá, gracias a tu conducta caprichosa me diste los más grandes tesoros que ahora poseo… tu presencia, tu amor… el que jamás pude olvidar y que renace con más fuerza siempre que te veo… y dos hijos… ¡Dos hijos, por todo lo eterno! ¡Apenas lo puedo creer!  
Me da pena pensar la circunstancia en que Brynja fue concebido... cuando te llevé de regreso a Asgard, cuando Padre te condenó a pasar la eternidad en las mazmorras... yo no te visité ni una sola vez, mi orgullo era muy grande… y mi rencor lo era más… ¡Y la locura de creer que amaba a la Doctora Foster! ¡Cuánto me arrepiento del tiempo que perdí con ella! Cuando mi deber era estar a tu lado y dignificarte, hacer de todos testigos de nuestro cariño, del amor que nos unía...   
Tres veces estuvimos juntos durante los ataques de Malekith y el tiempo de la Convergencia... las recuerdo tan claramente… la primera fue cuando entré por ti a la celda, retrocediste asustado, pensando que iba a golpearte o a tratarte mal... te caíste, te golpeaste el hombro contra la mesita de hierro forjado donde tenías tu servicio de té… cuando acudí a pedirte disculpas por haber causado tu accidente y a revisar tu hombro dolorido, me miraste de una forma que no me pude resistir… te besé, te acaricié, te hice mío… con urgencia, sin amor… al menos sin una palabra de amor, porque yo te deseaba y mi cuerpo estaba urgido del tuyo, pero no quería aceptarlo... fue mi entera culpa ceder al momento y aprovecharme de la ocasión… y no conforme con eso, cuando caminábamos por los pasillos de las columnas del castillo de Valhalla, cuando estabas bromeando acerca de que yo prefería a mis nuevos compañeros y tomaste la forma del Capitán Rogers, estaba yo desesperado por dos razones, una era que no parecías tomar nada en serio… la otra era que aún te deseaba, pero no quería verte con el cuerpo de Steve… por eso, cuando los Einherjar casi nos sorprenden y te empujé hacia la pared, cuando cubrí tu boca para hacerte callar y recobraste tu apariencia… volví a perder el control… esa ocasión si forcejeaste conmigo, si te resististe y de igual forma terminé tumbándote tras las columnas y volví a poseerte… ¡Cuánto te amaba y seguía negándome a aceptarlo! ¡Y no pregunté una sola vez que era lo que tú sentías! Ni por qué cedías a mi demanda…  
La tercera vez, perdóname Loki… mucho tiempo la llevé en mi conciencia como mi más grande falta, pero la tercera vez me llena de vergüenza...”

Thor sintió un poco de escalofrío al recordarlo... se estremeció con tal brusquedad que Loki despertó, volvió el rostro y lo interrogó con suave voz.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes un mal sueño?

-No... solo pensaba… Loki… ¿En cuál de las tres ocasiones que estuvimos juntos fue que te impregnaste de mí?- declaró el rubio, poniendo tal gravedad en su gesto, que al pelinegro no le quedó duda de que hablaba en serio- ¿Fue en la celda o fue en las columnas del castillo?

-Es interesante... ¿Te intriga saberlo? - Loki se despabiló por completo, curioso de aquella inesperada pregunta- En la celda yo tenía tantas ganas de seducirte como tú de tomarme, pero en las columnas solo fue tu instinto el que imperó… la verdad yo no quería, pero al final el antojo de tu cuerpo dentro del mío fue mayor...

-Yo quisiera saber en qué momento fue tú… es decir… que quedaste… 

-¿Preñado? ¿Embarazado? ¡Oh, querido! He guardado ese momento solo para mí por tanto tiempo... No quiero sonarte vengativo, pero créeme… me siento bastante satisfecho del momento en que sucedió...

-Fue… en el Mundo Oscuro ¿Verdad?

-Sí… en el Drakkar volador, justo después que tu mortal se quedó dormida y tuvimos esa horrible discusión: “Madre no hubiese querido que peleáramos” me dijiste, y yo te respondí… “Tampoco se hubiera sorprendido mucho” Entonces me insultaste, mencionando que ya no podías confiar en mí… “Si confiaras, serías el tonto que siempre pensé que eras… pero confía en mi ira” te dije y te volviste con tanta furia, que pensé que en ese momento sí ibas a golpearme… yo estaba dispuesto a aguantar tu puño de frente y sin parpadear… ¿Qué sucedió entonces? Pues que me tomaste bruscamente por la barbilla, luego tu mano se cerró en mi cuello… creo que tenías la intención de ahogarme o de quebrarme la garganta...

-No es verdad… nunca fue esa mi intención...

-Lo sé… me besaste y yo te correspondí… era mi triunfo ¿Lo sabes? El triunfo del amor que aún sentía, porque me alegré infinitamente que lo hiciéramos en aquel viaje, sobre aquel Drakkar… ¡Y frente a Jane Foster! Fue sublime… lo gocé como pocas veces... sentí tanto placer, el placer del amor, el orgasmo del sexo… y la dulce venganza… 

-Loki, tus palabras son muy crueles... Gozaste tu venganza sobre la pobre de Jane…

-¡Y lo haría mil veces más! Desquitarme de ella por robarme tu amor… ¿Te parece cruel? ¿Más cruel que lo que ella se rió de mí por tenerte y por todo el mal que siempre me deseaba? ¿Más terrible que verte enamorado de ella cuando me pedías acostarme contigo? Te estabas engañando, Thor y lo sabes… tu frágil fidelidad en aquel entonces, querido mío… me dio la fuerza para callarme cuando, una vez que bajé a Hel, la Diosa Hela se dio cuenta que estaba por suceder, que yo estaba en un punto fértil y tenía tu semilla lista para fecundarme... La Diosa de la muerte, me dijo, puede oler la vida… y así fue como me convenció de ayudarla, de permitirle beber primero mi sangre y jurarle que le entregaría a mi hijo apenas naciera. Fue muy duro, muy duro hacerle pensar que solo quería vivir porque te odiaba y no porque era todo lo contrario… yo te amaba demasiado y esa era mi única oportunidad de salvar a nuestro hijo...

-Dioses antiguos... no termino de escuchar y de dolerme por todos los sacrificios que has pasado, Loki... Comienzo a creer que no te merezco...

-¿Me crees tan perfecto? En realidad no lo soy… si supieras que mientras hacíamos el amor en el Drakkar, le di varias patadas a tu mortal para que despertara y nos viera… ¡Pero estaba como una piedra y no se movió un milímetro!

Thor terminó riendo a carcajadas de aquella ocurrencia. En su momento, había cargado con tantas culpas hacia la científica midgardiana y ahora, ante las palabras de Loki, todo se desvanecía, los malos recuerdos, los remordimientos… todo… solo importaba que en adelante, haría todo lo posible por hacer a su hermano feliz.

***

El día anterior, durante el baño perfumado que disfrutó largamente, como parte de su purificación, Loki creyó ver una especie de hada dorada revoloteando dentro del cuarto de aseo... o al menos, creyó ver sus destellos dorados y blanquecinos resplandeciendo a sus espaldas. Por supuesto, a menos que uno de aquellos pequeños y traviesos seres se colara dentro de la nave arca durante la evacuación de Asgard, no había posibilidades de que en verdad una pequeña, alada y vaporosa hada estuviera espiándolo durante su baño...

Pero al despertar creyó verla de nuevo, durmiendo atrevidamente sobre su misma almohada… en esa ocasión sí intentó encontrarla, pero fue en vano… se convenció que estaba imaginando cosas… el día además, era muy importante y ocupado como para preocuparse por un diminuto ser volador…

Y esa tarde… cuando el rojo y sedoso listón se anudó en un símbolo de infinito sobre su mano y la amada mano de Thor… cuando el más anciano de los Asgardianos proclamó que los dos estaban unidos en la sagrada ceremonia del Handfasting... Loki vió claramente el dorado destello… revoloteando sobre las cabezas de los invitados... parecía feliz de lo que atestiguaba, y una sensación de alegría, paz y esperanza llenó su corazón... ¿Era acaso aquella pequeña hada un buen augurio para su matrimonio? 

La voz de su amado, declarando sus votos, lo hizo volver a prestar atención:

-Yo, Thor Odinson, en nombre del espíritu y la fuerza del noble Odín, que veneramos todos nosotros, por la vida que corre por mis venas y el amor que vive en mi corazón, te tomo a ti Loki de Asgard, Príncipe de Jötunheim, Dios del Caos, entre mis manos, en mi corazón y mi espíritu, para que seas mi muy amado esposo.  
Para desearte y ser deseado, para poseerte y ser poseído, sin pecado ni vergüenza porque no podría ello existir en la pureza de mi amor por ti.  
Juro amarte completamente y protegerte sin reservas, en esta vida y en la siguiente donde volveremos a encontrarnos, nos recordaremos y amaremos de nuevo.  
No intentaré cambiarte de ninguna manera. Te respeto, a ti, a tus creencias y a tu origen, tal y como me respeto a mí mismo. Recibe las llaves de Freyja como símbolo de nuestro hogar, del cual serás soberano y mandarás sobre todo, incluso sobre mí, cuando la puerta se cierre y vivamos en nuestra intimidad.

Un manojo de llaves doradas, simbólicas, fue colocado en un cinturón dorado ceñido a la cadera de Loki... todavía sin desanudar sus manos, lo siguiente era escuchar los votos del pelinegro.

-Yo, Loki Laufeyson, por la sangre Jötnar que corre por mis venas y que vive en mi corazón, te tomo a ti, noble Rey Thor de Asgard, hijo de Odín, Dios del Trueno, Protector de los Nueve Reinos, entre mis manos, en mi corazón y mi espíritu, para que seas mi muy amado esposo.  
Te doy mi cuerpo para que los dos seamos uno solo.  
Te doy mi espíritu para que nuestra vida esté completa.  
Pero no puedes poseerme, pues me pertenezco a mí mismo, y juro que mientras los dos queramos, te daré lo que es mío para dar, sin reservas ni condiciones. No puedes mandarme, pues soy un corazón libre, pero te serviré en lo que necesites, con lealtad, con devoción y con humildad, la miel que libes será más dulce de mi mano, la cama será la más confortable y tu casa será ejemplo de honor, porque te respeto como me respeto a mí mismo. Recibo y acepto las llaves de tu casa, que en adelante será también la mía y de los hijos que hemos procreado, juro que la honraré y defenderé con mi vida.

La cinta fue desatada, los novios intercambiaron alianzas y la ceremonia llegó a su fin con un emocionante discurso del sabio anciano… todos los invitados, sobre todo Bruce Banner, estaban enternecidos por la belleza y singularidad de aquella promesa de amor eterno.

-Todos los aquí presentes han atestiguado que Thor y Loki, soberanos de la Nueva Asgard, se han unido en amor como esposos, que su matrimonio se vista de la belleza, majestuosidad y poder de esta esperanza en el futuro. Que sus hijos sean bendecidos… y que el amor que hoy se han jurado, los guíe eternamente, aún en sus adversidades, para que vean siempre una luz de unión y fortaleza el uno con el otro... ¡Así sea!

***

A través del cristal, antes que las imponentes galaxias y la inmensidad del espacio que se desplegaban ante sus ojos de esmeralda, Loki se extasiaba mirando el reflejo de la parpadeante energía de la pequeña hada que lo había acompañado durante los últimos días...

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó, volviéndose sin hacer un movimiento demasiado brusco para no asustarla- ¿Eres acaso emisaria de las Nornas? ¿Han enviado un augurio venturoso para mi nueva vida?

La pequeña hada revoloteó breves segundos frente al rostro de Loki, acarició sus mejillas con el suave revoloteo de sus alas translúcidas, y se posó brevemente en su vientre… era como si quisiera darle un beso al ser que se gestaba en sus entrañas… luego, la luz comenzó a alejarse. Sin respuesta alguna de forma clara, Loki vió que el ser alado salía de la alcoba... no se inquietó, sentía mucha paz cuando estaban frente a frente como para pensar que aquella presencia era algo malo. Acomodó entonces la bata de seda verde que había resbalado de su hombro izquierdo, la anudó con cuidado para hacer caer el cinto con gracia sobre la curva de su vientre, el cual acarició amorosamente y se despidió del hada, invitándola a regresar cuando ella quisiera.

-Me pareció escuchar que hablabas con alguien…- dijo Thor, con su varonil voz acariciándole la sonrosada oreja- ¿Acaso interrumpí las oraciones a la Diosa Freyja? Antes de ir a la cama y consumar nuestro matrimonio… podemos orar juntos, como corresponde de ahora en adelante.

-Nuestro matrimonio está más que consumado… ¿No lo crees?- sonrió Loki, mostrando la barriguita.

Thor lanzó una suave carcajada, se agachó para besar aquella pancita que adoraba y luego comenzó a orar:

-Venerados Dioses dejados atrás…- dijo, mientras se inclinaba respetuoso, bajando el rostro y tomando a Loki de la mano- Freyj y Freyja, guardianes de la familia… hoy nos presentamos humildes, convertidos en esposos, para suplicar la protección divina de nuestra nueva familia… encomiendo al manto poderoso de la Diosa de la familia a este hijo que se gesta en el vientre de mi amado consorte… ofrezco con sinceridad mi lealtad y respeto, para que nazca con bien, con salud y fuerza… y se convierta igual que mi primer nacido, en el orgullo de nosotros, sus padres… que esta noche, la primera bajo la bendición sagrada del handfasting, Loki y yo alcancemos la completa armonía y unión necesarias para ser dignos y merecedores de sus miradas, de su amparo y su bendición… así sea eternamente…

-Así sea…- repitió Loki en voz baja, sintiendo un dulce espasmo que le apretaba el corazón… nunca como en ese instante, adoró la pasión y el amor con los que Thor ofrecía la vida y la protección para su familia… su pequeña, nueva y amada familia…- Sabes una cosa, cariño…- dijo enseguida, acariciando el rostro del rubio- Tengo miedo de lo que siento… porque después de tantos años de no pertenecer a nada, ahora puedo pertenecer a mi propia casa, a mi propio techo… a mi propia descendencia... Es algo estúpido sentirlo, pero tengo miedo de estar equivocado...

-¿Tienes miedo de haberte equivocado al unirte a mí?

-Sí…- dijo Loki, ruborizándose y deseando no lastimar al mayor, aunque las palabras ya se le habían escapado de la boca.

-También yo tengo miedo de lo mismo- prosiguió el Rey, con naturalidad, sorprendiendo a su compañero- ¿Y que tal si no funciona? ¿Qué tal si no éramos después de todo, el uno para el otro? Si nuestras naturalezas chocan como han chocado en el pasado, son preguntas que me hago a diario, que me hice durante el instante en que anudaron nuestras manos y que sin duda, me haré en el futuro… y después de preguntarme todo eso, la respuesta llega enseguida y me golpea a la cara: Es a ti, Loki, a quien mi corazón ha elegido para superar esas pruebas… es decir, mientras tú también lo desees…

-¿Aceptas que tendremos problemas?

-Nombra un solo matrimonio que conozcas que jamás los haya tenido...- prosiguió el Rey de Asgard, retirando con cuidado, la corona de flores que Loki todavía llevaba y que había adornado su negra cabellera durante la ceremonia.

-No puedo hacerlo… aún padre y madre reñían de vez en cuando…

-Y siempre superaban sus diferencias… pues bien, eso haremos tú y yo… superarlo, con nuestro amor por arma y defensa… mientras nos amemos, nada nos va a separar...

Loki tenía ganas de gritar todo lo que lo quería, todo lo que le importaba en ese momento, sentirse adorado y amado por el que una vez fuera su hermano… y ya nunca más, porque ahora se trataba ni más ni menos de su esposo, de su mitad extraviada y encontrada… 

-¿Sabes que ya no podré decirte “hermano” jamás? Será una costumbre difícil de erradicar...

-A mí me gustaría, pequeño hermanito…- respondió Thor, levantándolo en volandas y después deslizándolo lentamente en la blanca cama que los esperaba- Que continuaras llamándome así... sobre todo cuando estemos juntos...

-Es algo sucio… lo que mucho escandalizó todavía a unos cuantos asgardianos…

-Quisiera que esos asgardianos tontos me vieran ahora… dispuesto a venerarte, pero también dispuesto a devorarte…- rió el mayor, bajando de golpe la parte inferior del pijama de Loki, dejando descubierta su intimidad- ¿Puedo?

Con el gesto travieso, de antojo, pero también de amor… Loki asintió levemente, dobló sus largas piernas y las colocó sobre los fuertes hombros, para atrapar la cabeza rubia entre ellas y con sus manos guiarla hasta que la boca golosa se posesionó de su parte central… Thor hizo un ejercicio de succión, dispuesto a poner en forma rápidamente aquel cetro a media erección... colocó sus manos bajo las caderas, abarcando las redondas nalgas y levantándolo como si estuviera bebiendo de un cuenco…

Largos, lentos y sensuales lengüetazos recorrieron el miembro de Loki, delineándolo, saboreándolo, dándole placer… la bolsa del escroto quedó atrapada también entre aquellos feroces y blancos dientes que juguetearon un poco antes de dedicarse también a lamer y succionar la sensible área, dejando su rastro de brillante saliva hasta la línea del periné… todo era tan delicioso, que no tardó en lanzar un gemido que puso al rubio caliente de inmediato…

-No te detengas… hermano…- jadeó, empujando un poco para que Thor volviera a tomar el miembro y metérselo en la boca- Devórame como dijiste… devórame…

-Repítelo…- gruñó el Dios, apoderándose de su cetro para masturbarlo con cierta ferocidad, mientras se deleitaba el ojo con el gesto de puro éxtasis de Loki- repite lo que me acabas de decir...

-Te amo… hermano…- dijo Loki, midiendo cada sílaba para llenarse de sensualidad, para conservar ese toque prohibido de su relación, como su secreto, como su más amorosa trasgresión.

-¡Oh, Dioses! ¡Al fin lo dices!- exclamó Thor, dejándolo todo para montarlo y comenzar a frotar su propio rígido miembro sobre el del pelinegro, frotándose con placer, abrazándolo con cuidado pero firmemente y besándo sus labios más enamorado que nunca- ¡Al fin tengo la certeza de que me amas como yo te amo a ti!

Thor movía su cadera de adelante a atrás, gratificándose y estimulando a su compañero… ambos galopaban con la misma cadencia, con la misma pasión… el rubio bajó un poco su miembro y buscó entonces la parte media y la sonrosada entrada a su recinto de placer… comenzó a puntearlo, en un delicioso proceso que terminaría cuando el enorme pene comenzara a hundirse entre las suaves carnes del menor… hasta volverse uno… como había sido antes y sería en adelante… una sola carne, un solo amor…

-Hazme tuyo… y no dejes de amarme jamás…- pidió el de ojos verdes, empujándose para que terminara de encajar aquella virilidad portentosa en su interior.

-¡Oh, Loki!- gruñó Thor, bombeando lentamente... acomodándose al estrecho pasadizo y asegurándose que el menor estaba completamente preparado para las embestidas que acostumbraba… firmes, fuertes… hasta el fondo...

***

Dormidos… serenamente… Loki abandonándose en el amparo de los musculoso brazos de Thor, dejando que su cabello de azabache cayera, desordenado, sobre el poderoso pecho… escuchando los latidos de aquel bravo corazón… ambos satisfechos, exhaustos luego del amor… una escena de belleza sin igual, que se hubiese querido perpetuar en la mirada, en el recuerdo y en el corazón… 

La diminuta hada reapareció… sobrevoló a la pareja de recién casados, se posó brevemente en los labios de Thor y los besó… después, hizo lo mismo con los finos labios de Loki y finalmente, revoloteó feliz muy cerca del vientre… la criatura que dentro crecía, dio un salto como si percibiera aquella presencia mágica y en medio de sus sueños, Loki sonrió acariciando el área, donde por primera vez en ese embarazo, sentía las pataditas de su hijo.

El hada se separó cuando las manos de los dos se movieron y se entrelazaron… esperó un par de instantes, pero ninguno de los dos despertó por completo y volvieron a sumergirse en su dulce sueño. Entonces, la pequeña voladora se transformó… apareció como una silueta delineada en un halo dorado de brillante luz, se acercó nuevamente y esta vez, besó las frentes de los dos.

-Loki, cariño mío... ¡Qué el amor de Thor te proteja del sufrimiento que te espera!- murmuró, llevándose ambas manos al pecho, sintiendo que su corazón se partía un poco- Te defenderé y apoyaré hasta donde me sea permitido… por ahora, gocen de su amor...


	9. EL PASO DE TORUNN POR LA VIDA.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De como Loki narra el paso de Torunn por la vida.

Comenzó como una pequeña punzada en el bajo vientre… un espasmo difuso que más que molestar, le produjo un dolor dulce, lleno de ilusión. Pero lo tomó con calma, se preparó para ir a la cama igual que todos los días y tras reposar un poco, la sensación desapareció.... Luego, cuando Thor llegó y comenzó a besarlo con toda la intención de iniciar un juego amoroso (maldito Thor, así con enorme la barriga que llevaba y todo le gustaba hacerle sexo oral y darle largas sesiones de caricias íntimas que le fascinaban y lo enloquecían) tuvo que decirle, muy a su pesar, que lo disculpara… que no se sentía de modo esa noche. El rubio dijo que comprendía, dejó los rojos labios para besar castamente su frente, darle las buenas noches y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Pero la molestia se convirtió en una clara sensación de endurecimiento en el vientre… y en menos de dos horas, eran ya dolorosas contracciones que aumentaban en intensidad y en frecuencia. El momento había llegado… apenas un par de días antes, Thor y Bruce Banner escuchaban con atención al tutor que les explicaba como funcionaba el organismo de un Gigante de hielo, específicamente, el de un varón con capacidad de gestar; y ambos estaban mucho más que sorprendidos, embelesados y maravillados con lo que escuchaban:

“Después del coito, cuando el Jötunn está en etapa fértil, se convierte en un ser receptivo al semen de un macho, ya sea de su especie o de una especie compatible: Puede ser un elfo, un troll, un Aesir o incluso un humano quien lo insemine… la concepción ocurrirá al ocluirse el conducto rectal y abrirse un conducto temporal que llevará al esperma hasta una especie de cámara ovulatoria… si todo marcha bien, se implantará. Los Jötnar no tienen un órgano uterino en sí, pero el embrión al crecer, desarrollará al mismo tiempo una estructura muscular que dará exactamente esa función… dentro crecerá la placenta y el saco amniótico, este crecimiento se detiene antes de nacer, entonces ocurrirá un proceso inverso y el órgano que contiene comenzará a separarse del organismo del padre… debemos esperar que ese proceso termine para operar y extraer al bebé… no antes, no después… operar antes provocaría una hemorragia de terribles consecuencias para el padre y operar después causaría la asfixia del hijo….”

-Cariño… despierta…- murmuró Loki, moviendo suavemente el hombro de su compañero- Estoy listo…

-¿Qué sucede?- gruñó Thor, algo adormilado pero con el ojo brillante de deseo- ¿Estás ya listo para hacerte el amor? 

-No, rubio tontito… Estoy listo para el nacimiento de nuestro hijo…

Loki no pudo evitar reír divertido al ver al poderoso Dios del Trueno levantarse de golpe, trastabillar y casi romperse la nariz contra la mesita de noche, correr de un lado al otro buscando su camisa y las zapatillas, olvidándose por completo de ayudarlo a él a ponerse la bata, las pantuflas y a salir.

-Espera… te llevo en los brazos…

-No, es mejor que camine… aún faltan algunas horas y me hace bien el ejercicio… Solo asegúrate que las nanas cuiden a Brynja y después alcánzame en el Cuarto de Sanación.

La nave arca estaba en conmoción, muy pronto nacería el segundo Príncipe de la nueva Asgard y era una noticia venturosa, que los llenaba de alegría y buenos augurios para la nueva vida que estaban planeando. De no ser por el retraso, seguro aquella criatura hubiese nacido ya en Midgard, en cambio ahora, nacería en pleno viaje, en medio de la majestuosidad del espacio infinito… y es que para ser hijo de Dioses, no se podía esperar algo diferente al glorioso destino que seguramente las Nornas tejerían para él.

-¿Cómo sabremos que es el momento exacto?- cuestionó Thor en tono impaciente, sin atreverse a alejarse de Loki, que cerraba los ojos con cada contracción que presentaba- ¿Cómo asegurarse que ni mi esposo ni mi hijo corren peligro?

-Solo esperaremos la señal.

-¿Cuál señal? ¡Oh, por todo lo eterno! No jueguen con mi corazón… ¿Cuál señal?

-El dolor ha cedido- dijo Loki, mostrando una paz y una felicidad inmensas en sus increíbles ojos de esmeralda, que se anegaron de enormes lágrimas- No siento más dolor… siento una gran alegría y muchos deseos de llorar…

-Es el momento... esta es la señal…

Thor tomó su lugar… lo habían hablado mucho y decidido con firmeza. El Rey participaría activamente en el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, se colocó a la cabecera de la mesa de operaciones, de manera que tuviera siempre cerca el rostro amado de Loki, y que ambos pudieran ver el momento exacto del nacimiento. Los dos juntos escuchando su primer llanto, observando la primera vez que llenara sus pulmones de aire y respirara, sus primeros movimientos y por supuesto, los dos amorosos padres serían lo primero que el recién nacido mirara... Loki fue sedado, aunque no se durmió totalmente, cerró sus ojos confiando plenamente en el Sanador y por supuesto, en Thor… quien casi soltó una maldición cuando vió como la blanca carne del vientre era hendida por el bisturí...

Fuera del cuarto de sanación, los más cercanos amigos de Thor esperaban el acontecimiento: Bruce, Korg y Sif charlaban y alzaban la mirada constantemente en espera de noticias. Heimdall no participaba con el mismo entusiasmo que los demás, su intuición le anunciaba que debía estar especialmente alerta… que quizá los invisibles enemigos de la pareja real no estaban muy lejos… y no quería sorpresas desagradables en aquel que debería ser un día feliz.

-¿Y entonces, Valquiria y tú han hecho las paces? ¡Se las veía tan bien juntas!

-No siempre florece la amistad entre dos guerreras como nosotras, Doctor Banner- replicó Sif, haciendo una mueca de triste conformidad- Por más que he intentado, ella me rechaza constantemente...

-Quizá sea porque dices que es tu amiga- intervino Korg, con su habitual locuacidad- Pero todos podemos ver como ella te desea, es decir, te desea como se desea a una pareja sexual… aunque quizá no debí decir sexual ¿Verdad? Si ella estuviera aquí, podríamos preguntarle si es adecuada mi expresión… ¿No creen?

-¡Oh, Korg! Debes ser más prudente al hablar- rió Banner, dando una palmada al Kronano y sintiendo que realmente estaba hecho de sólida roca- Menos mal que Valquiria no está aquí. ¿Y dónde está ella, Sif?

-Cuidando a Brynja… Loki me lo confió junto a sus nanas, pero al parecer, el Rey Thor desea que me haga cargo del nuevo príncipe mientras el padre se recupera un poco…

Todos encontraron muy aceptable aquella solicitud de Thor, que no escatimaba en cuidados para su consorte. Y como Loki estaría obligado a reposar después de la intervención, era lógico que alguien de su confianza vigilara al recién nacido. Pero Heimdall desconfió nuevamente… él nunca escuchó a Thor dar una contraorden a un deseo de Loki, y vaya que se sentía siempre atraído a cada palabra que el Dios del Rayo pronunciaba.

-Dime exactamente qué te dijo Valquiria…- cuestionó Heimdall, acercándose con preocupación.

Y mientras, dentro del Cuarto de Sanación, el llanto fuerte y saludable de una criatura rompía el aire para enorgullecer al Dios del Trueno.

-Es una niña…- dijo el Sanador, mientras le daba los primeros cuidados- Una hermosa niña… 

-¡Una niña!- exclamó el Rey Thor, colmado de amor, observando a la bellísima recién nacida, la niña tenía la piel blanca como el alabastro y el cabello negro… tenía los ojos grises, pero quizá después se volvieran tan verdes como el jade. Su nueva hija era el vivo retrato de Loki- Una niña, amor mío…- murmuró al pelinegro, que aún estaba bajo los efectos del sedante- Será una valerosa Princesa, con tu magia, con tu inteligencia… y con toda tu belleza… te amo, Loki… te amo...

***

Loki la recibió en los brazos... al fin… al fin tenía a su hija frente a sus ojos… y era maravillosa. Thor contemplaba con veneración aquel milagro de vida, casi sin creer como el destino tenía para ellos un final tan diferente a lo que siempre imaginó… Loki, que ya no era su hermano… sino su esposo, dando a luz a una bella niña, producto del amor que los unía. Era difícil reconocer al Dios del Caos en ese momento, porque su gesto rebosaba amor y orgullo paternales, estaba completamente volcado en aquella hija que llegaba para perfeccionar su familia… SU familia… a la que amaba con todo su corazón. La familia unida y llena de ilusiones que un día creyó jamás merecer.

-¡Oh, mírala cariño… es bellísima! ¿No te parece? Es tan hermosa como la noche estrellada en las montañas de Vanaheim…- exclamó Loki, ensombreciendo un poco su mirada al recordar que quizá los mundos que él conocía y amaba, igual que Asgard, ya estaban perdidos para siempre- ¿Tú crees que alguna vez podremos regresar a Vanaheim con nuestros hijos? O verlos correr sobre el césped y las flores de Alfheim… y contemplar el trono congelado de mi padre en los hielos eternos de Jötunheim...

-Creo que primero construiremos una hermosa ciudad en Midgard… y una casa como un castillo donde tú reinarás. Dónde todos te veneraremos y ahí crecerán nuestros hijos y quizá algunos más que todavía podremos engendrar… creo que seremos muy felices, nuestro pueblo se asentará y prosperará… Y quizá, en un tiempo no muy lejano… tal vez sí, Loki… tal vez el Bifröst sea reconstruído y podamos volver a viajar a los nueve reinos…

-Yo confío en que así será, Brynja y... ¿Cómo la llamaremos, amor? Me gustaría nombrarla… Torunn… ¿Te agrada? Es lo más parecido al nombre de su glorioso padre… Torunn Thorsdöttir…

Thor estaba tan orgulloso, tan feliz, que solo complacer a Loki era lo que más deseaba. Estuvo de acuerdo en sus decisiones, aunque elegir nombre le correspondía al cabeza de familia, permitiría que el dueño de su alma y su amor pusiera el que él quisiera a su hija.  
-Es un nombre tan bonito como ella lo es… porque tú lo has elegido… se llamará así… Torunn.

Heimdall entró y llamó la atención de Thor, con el solo gesto le indicó que debía ser discreto… y el rubio comprendió que algo grave sucedía y que Loki no debía ser enterado. Besó la frente de su consorte y se excusó… prometió volver pronto.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No lo creo… alguna situación con las cartas de navegación, supongo- mintió el rey, mostrando que también podía hacerlo si era necesario- Desde esta mañana las estrellas se muestran un poco complicadas de leer para nuestro navegador.

***

-¿Por qué tardas? Si ya he sido descubierta… corremos riesgos mayores…

La sombra no se inmutó ante las exclamaciones y apuros de Valquiria, continuó concentrado, arrodillado frente a un extraño símbolo dibujado en la pared… no parecía una runa, ni nada que la guerrera hubiese visto antes. Pero el tiempo apremiaba, llevaba en los brazos, todavía dormido, a Brynja Thorson… el niño lucía inocente y ajeno a lo que se tramaba. La dulce belleza infantil, la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo y sobre todo, sentir su respiración, los latidos de su corazón… la estaban inquietando demasiado…

Ella que se creía inmune a los sentimientos por otras personas, incluso por los niños… decepcionada al intentar revivir un cariño en Sif, no había vacilado en aceptar la oferta de los enemigos de Loki… pero vender a ese pequeño, que ninguna culpa tenía, le hizo sentir arrepentimiento. Dentro de poco, lo entregaría a manos de Hela, la hermana malvada, la causante de la destrucción de Asgard, la instigadora del Ragnarök… aquella insensible y ambiciosa Diosa que también había arrebatado las vidas de todas sus hermanas Valquirias… y a su amada Brunilda…

Entonces ¿Por qué confiar en su promesa? ¿Realmente la devolvería? ¿En verdad ella regresaría a Brunilda para continuar su inolvidable amor? ¡Si tan solo aquel niño no fuera tan digno de ser amado! Porque él había cambiado a Loki, lo había cambiado a tal grado que ciertamente sin su intervención no estarían vivos en ese momento… ni ella ni ninguno de los refugiados asgardianos… sin su apoyo, Thor no hubiese podido contener la ira de Hela y quizá en ese día, en vez de estar celebrando el nacimiento de un nuevo bebé, todos estarían subyugados a la tiranía de la Diosa de la Muerte...

-Ella no puede venir…- dijo la sombra- Es preciso que los dos vayamos hasta ella…

-¿Bajar a Hel?- dijo Valquiria con terror, mirando el portal abierto hasta el oscuro, ardiente y fétido inframundo- Ese no fue el trato… ¡Toma al niño! ¡Llévaselo! Aún debo entregarle a la criatura que Loki dé a luz... No he terminado.

-Yo no lo voy a tocar… sería contaminado… y mi Señora lo requiere en toda su pureza…

Sin duda, Hela estaba escuchándolos y dándose cuenta que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad, porque la única forma de acallar la conciencia de la Valquiria sería mostrándole al objeto de su deseo… y entonces, una voz angustiada, temerosa, llena de dolor, surgió desde lo más oscuro de sus dominios, llamando a la guerrera…

-¡Brunilda!- exclamó la morena, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón- Brunilda, amor… 

-¡Sálvame!- gritó la voz, seguida de terribles gemidos ahogados, demostrando un sufrimiento infinito- Sálvame...

-¡Voy a ti! ¡Te rescataré, mi amor!

La sombra estaba satisfecha… la primera parte de su plan estaba resultando. Valquiria entró al portal, llevando a Brynja entre sus brazos...

-No te atrevas...

Una luz cegadora apareció, obligándola a retroceder y salir del portal. Valquiria no dudó en volver a intentarlo y esta vez, un haz de energía la lanzó hacia atrás, provocando que el pequeño cayera también al suelo y despertara asustado, rompiendo a llorar. Valquiria intentó sujetarlo… la sombra se desvaneció frente a la pared, ocultándose y poniéndose a salvo, porque un formidable adversario estaba ahora presente.

-¡Loki!- exclamó ella, mirando la silueta envuelta en un halo de energía caminar amenazador hacia ella- ¡Loki, debes comprender! ¡Tu hermana solo está cobrando el trato que hiciste con ella!

-No toques a mi hijo… ¡No lo toques!- exclamó el de ojos verdes, totalmente fuera de sí- Traidora… ¡Mil veces traidora! No mereces la confianza que el Rey Thor depositó en ti, no mereces el linaje del que desciendes… entregar a mi niño a la muerte… ¡No tienes perdón!

Se enfrentaron sin tregua, Loki lanzaba haces de energía que cuando daban en el blanco, provocaban lesiones de alguna consideración. Valquiria era una Aesir, no resultaba sencillo asesinarla… pero no era imposible… la lucha prosiguió un par de minutos, ella tratando de acercarse a Brynja y entrar al portal, Loki defendiendo a su vástago.

-No estás aquí…- dijo Valquiria, traspasando a su oponente en un intento de golpearlo, dándose cuenta que en realidad, solo enfrentaba a una proyección mágica del verdadero Dios del Caos- No tienes forma de detenerme… estás exhausto, recién parido… no puedes matarme, ni puedes detener mis acciones… Hela reclama lo que le pertenece y tú le has quitado… y cuando yo le entregue a tu hijo, ella ha de devolverme a mi amada, a Brunilda…

-¿Ese es tu trato? ¿Es por el alma de la valiente Brunilda que traicionas a tu Rey? ¡Tonta!- respondió Loki, reuniendo nuevas fuerzas para impedir que Brynja fuera tomado nuevamente, luego, lo impulsó a alejarse del portal- ¿Cómo entenderás que Hela no puede cumplir su promesa porque ella no tiene a Brunilda? ¡Yo he estado en Hel, por todo lo eterno! ¡Yo he pisado en inframundo y la noble Brunilda no estaba ahí! ¡Lo juro!

-¡No! ¡Tú estás mintiendo! ¡Mentir es tu especialidad! - exclamó Valquiria, saltando para atrapar al pequeño, quien a pesar del terror que sentía, obedeció a su padre y salió corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación- ¡Entiende que no perderé! ¡Entregaré mi lealtad a cambio del alma de mi amada! ¡Hela ganará de todas formas! ¡Brunilda dejará de sufrir! ¡Regresará a mí! ¡No podrás impedirlo!

-Imbécil… ¿Por qué crees que el alma de una guerrera leal a la Corona se encuentra en desgracia? Los gritos que escuchas son un engaño de la Diosa de la Muerte…

-¡Mientes!- insistió la mujer, atrapando a Brynja y amenazándolo con su espada- Aléjate o lo traspaso… si me lanzas un golpe más, te juro que lo interpondré y entonces, solo tú serás culpable de la muerte de este niño...

Loki se paralizó… escuchó a lo lejos que al fin, Heimdall, Thor y los demás se acercaban… pero sabía también que no podrían salvar a Brynja. Su gesto se volvió una trágica mueca de dolor… en algo la Valquiria tenía razón: estaba exhausto. No podría sostener demasiado tiempo su proyección, y su fuerza mágica estaba casi agotada… 

Entonces sucedió… el tiempo mismo pareció detenerse mientras una frágil mariposa atravesó el espacio entre el hechicero y la guerrera… Loki la reconoció; era el hada que lo acompañara durante la gestación de su niña. El ser diminuto se transformó… y fue el turno de Valquiria para externar un grito de dolor…

-Amada mía, no temas…- dijo la figura, muy conocida y añorada- He venido tan solo a impedir que cometas una indignidad… a salvar tu alma, a conservar tu honor…

-Brunilda… amor mío…- sollozó Valquiria, aún sin liberar al niño- ¿Puedes ver que esto lo hago para liberarte del sufrimiento de Hel? ¡Hay una oportunidad de que regreses a la vida! ¡Puedo recuperarte!

-No, dulce niña mía… estás equivocada… Mi alma no está en Hel, mi alma pertenece a las Constelaciones del Valhalla, mi alma reposa a diario en tibios prados, bebe en ríos de hidromiel y participa en los banquetes de los victoriosos… mi alma cabalga todavía en busca de las almas elegidas por el Padre de Todo, aún después del Ragnarök… en la promesa de que todos renaceremos… Todos… Odín, Frigga, los Einherjar y todas las hermanas caídas con honor… esperamos el momento de los tiempos eternos que el ciclo se cumpla… es nuestro destino y nadie lo puede cambiar, mi alma no está a la venta de Hela...

-¿He sido engañada?

-Entrega a ese niño… pide perdón al Príncipe Loki... acepta tu expiación y salva tu honor… yo te lo pido…

Valquiria comenzó a llorar, su dureza, la fuerza y terquedad de fingir insensibilidad de vino debajo de golpe. La visión de la mujer que tanto había amado estaba colocándolo todo en su lugar… sí, sabía que estaba cometiendo traición… pero era en nombre del amor… ¿Acaso eso no contaba?

-¿Jamás volveré a verte?

-¿Por qué te aferras a mi amor, hermosa mía? ¿Por qué te castigas en soledad cuando el amor de otra mujer, tan digna y tan hermosa como Lady Sif te espera?

-¡Ella no me ama! Solo insiste que seamos amigas…

-¿Y no es así como el amor comienza? Reafirma esa amistad, supérala… entrégate sin condiciones… Recibirás lo que des sin pensarlo, no ambiciones, solo abre tu corazón y a mí, en memoria de mi sacrificio, en honor de la vida que entregué salvando la tuya... libérame de las cadenas de tus recuerdos… déjame descansar en paz...

La visión se evaporó entonces, Loki estaba de rodillas, respirando con dificultad… su resistencia había llegado al límite… muy pronto no podría seguir presente en proyección astral. Thor entró, envuelto en rayos poderosos y lanzó uno hacia la guerrera, apartándola de su pequeño.

Brynja corrió hacia sus padres.

-Entrégate, traidora… pagarás tu culpa…- dijo el Rey, odiándola al instante que comprendió su engaño y traición.

-Me rindo…- dijo Valquiria, sin contener la oleada de sollozos que le inundaba- Sé que mi comportamiento no tiene perdón… pero… ese portal… no es el final… Loki… esto solo era el anzuelo, el verdadero botín para tu hermana Hela es la criatura que acaba de nacer…

***

Al rubio la vida se le escapó escuchándola… su corazón dio un vuelco y tuvo la certeza de que Loki y su hija estaban en real y grave peligro. Voló de regreso al Cuarto de Sanación, Loki ya se había esfumado, débil y dolorido para encontrarse con la realidad…

Todos en el cuarto estaban muertos… el Sanador, las nanas, los asistentes… todos muertos…

Loki estaba tan débil, que apenas se puso de pié cayó al suelo desfallecido… se arrastró como pudo hasta el cunero y lo encontró vacío.

-¡Torunn!- gritó, recitando todos los conjuros que podía para encontrarla- Torunn... Por los Dioses antiguos, por las runas sagradas… por el alma poderosa de la Diosa Frigga… Torunn, aparece...

Nuevamente la luz titilante de la pequeña hada llegó hasta el devastado corazón de Loki. El día que comenzara con tanta ilusión y felicidad, terminaba con una inminente tragedia… por poco perdía a Brynja, pero a su niña, de escasas horas de vida, a ella no podía perderla…

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó al diminuto y brillante ser- No eres Brunilda… yo lo sé… ¿Quién eres y dime dónde está mi hija?

***

Fue en este punto cuando el noble Loki de Asgard cerró el enjoyado libro… de sus hermosos ojos verdes caían las mismas quemantes lágrimas y su corazón se encogía preso del mismo dolor que había sentido años atrás… los jóvenes Jarn y Björn, que ni una sola palabra habían pronunciado mientras su abuelo leía su historia, quedaron sobrecogidos por la inmensidad de su tristeza, por la intensidad de su sufrimiento y por su increíble dolor.

-Abuelo Loki- dijo Björn, quien siempre era más sensible que su hermano mayor- Si no deseas contarnos más, no estás obligado a hacerlo…

-Es cierto, apoyo por completo lo que mi hermano dice- agregó Jarn, siendo más duro y directo- No debes seguir si eso causa dolor en tu corazón… pero quiero que sepas que con esto, mi percepción hacia ti ha cambiado por completo…

Loki se rehízo un poco, secó sus lágrimas y alzó el rostro. Su sonrisa continuaba llena de amor hacia sus nietos y los interrogó tratando de que su voz sonara lo más digna posible.

-No ignoro que el pueblo perpetúa más mis errores que mis aciertos- les dijo- Por cada uno que me llama “salvador de Asgard” existen cinco que me llaman “Dios de las mentiras, embaucador y tramposo” Creen que mi matrimonio con el que fue mi hermano solo era parte de mis ambiciones y no me otorgan el crédito de ser simplemente, un hombre que ama a su esposo y a su familia.

-Pues yo ahora, después de escuchar esta historia, proclamo que el amor que siento por mi abuelo Loki es doblemente más intenso que antes, que mi respeto hacia su persona es infinita y mi admiración, mi lealtad y mi sumisión las pongo a sus pies…

-Todo eso que ha dicho Jarn, yo lo comparto abuelo… pero antes que postrarme como él a tus pies… solicito permiso para venerar tu mano…

Loki vió como entonces, sus amados nietos tomaron sus manos con la intención de depositar un respetuoso beso en su dorso. Pero apenas recibió tal caricia y demostración, las volvió para acariciar las mejillas curtidas de los adolescentes y decirles con aterciopelada y suave voz:

-Mis queridos… mi sangre… ustedes son ciertamente el motivo por el que me levanto cada día, ustedes son el impulso de mi esperanza, ustedes… que me hacen compañía en la ausencia de mi esposo, el noble Rey Thor… a quien no he visto, ni he sabido nada de él desde hace siete años... Ustedes no son mis vasallos… ustedes son mi corazón.

Los tres se abrazaron, recordando la varonil y poderosa figura del Rey de la Nueva Asgard, a quien no solo Loki, sino toda la ciudad añoraba.

-Yo…- prosiguió Björn, retomando el libro entre sus manos y buscando la página donde se habían quedado- Yo sí quiero saber qué sucedió después… qué sucedió con Torunn… y qué castigo se otorgó a la traidora...

Tras un breve momento de vacilación, Loki retomó su historia… mostrando las láminas vibrantes que se llenaban de movimiento apenas las tocaba, mientras reanudaba el hilo de su narración…

-Fueron tres días de oscuridad, de dolor y de incertidumbre… tres días en los que creí morir sin saber de mi amada niña...

***

-Por favor, amor… prueba aunque sea un poco de sopa… estás muy débil y necesitas reponer toda tu fuerza, quizá tengamos qué hacer alguna expedición de rescate o librar alguna dura batalla antes de llegar a Midgard…

Loki pareció reaccionar un poco cuando Thor mencionó las palabras “rescate” y “batalla”… intentó probar alimento, pero no pudo… ni siquiera su garganta se abría tan solo de imaginar que su hija estuviera llorando de hambre o sed, o que le hubiese sucedido algo peor.

-Sé que Hela no la tiene…- murmuró, mirando fijamente a su esposo- Nuestra hermana no la tiene porque de estar a su alcance, ella ya hubiese bebido su sangre, estaría en pleno uso de su cuerpo, de su vida y su poder… Ya hubiese llegado hasta nosotros para exterminarnos…

-¿Lo ves, querido? Es una señal de que no debemos rendirnos... de que es muy necesario que te repongas...

Loki pareció animarse un poco… se atrevió a sonreír ligeramente y prometió hacer un esfuerzo por comer y fortalecerse. Le contó a Thor sobre el hada… le contó como apareció y como creyó tontamente que era un buen augurio, pero después… pensó que solo le estaba anunciando desgracias… también le contó que esa pequeñaja se había convertido en Brunilda, y de alguna forma, había convencido a Valquiria de que liberara a Brynja… 

-¿Crees que era parte del complot? ¿Crees que todo fue una distracción emocional para distraernos del cuidado de nuestra hija y poder secuestrarla?

-A veces creo que sí… y otras veces, me parece que intentaba ayudarme… 

-Interrogaré de nuevo a Valquiria… quizá ella realmente está callando algún detalle que nos ayude, pues como bien dices… si Torunn estuviese en manos de Hela… nuestra hermana ya hubiese llegado a nosotros para apoderarse de todo lo restante. Y obtener todo su poder...

Confortados mutuamente, ese atardecer parecía al fin recobrar un poco de paz. No era que renunciaran a encontrarla, pero no sabían qué mas hacer… cada milímetro de la nave había sido registrado, cada pared, cada compartimiento, los sabios, los magos, el propio Loki había usado runas para buscarla sin éxito…

Y fue entonces que Korg entró… acompañado de Miek y del propio Hulk… al que Bruce había permitido salir por si era necesario usar su incontenible fuerza. Los tres llegaron hasta los atribulados padres, y el Kronano llevaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en la manta con la que Torunn había sido arropada...

-¡Torunn!- gritó Loki, extendiendo los brazos, abriendo los ojos con desesperación- ¿Dónde la encontraron? ¿Cómo fue que la encontraron? ¡Gracias, Dioses antiguos, gracias!

Loki la acunó lleno de amor, pero solo Thor se dio cuenta de la expresión de Korg y de Hulk… entonces, fue acercándose lentamente a Loki, quien descubrió el rostro amado de su niña...

-Tiene tanta paz en su carita…- dijo el hechicero, rompiendo en llanto- sus pestañas… rizadas, negras… y su pequeña boca… es como si estuviera sonriendo…

-Loki…- murmuró Thor.

-Sentirlo mucho…- dijo el Hulk, con su voz terrible… lleno en ese instante de dolor y compasión- Hulk no entiende por qué... Hulk quisiera ver a Loki llorar de alegría… no de dolor...

-La sombra apareció con la niña en brazos- dijo Korg, apesadumbrado- Me la entregó sin pelear… dijo que Hela no la quiso, que no le servía… y la envió de regreso para que sus hermanos la vieran… la niña estaba muerta desde que la sombra la secuestró por primera vez… al menos eso nos dijo… y por tres días Hela intentó encontrar la semilla de su alma, intentó hacer latir de nuevo su corazón para poder beber su sangre caliente, de su órgano palpitante… y no pudo…

-Muerta… nuestra hija… ¿Muerta antes de ser secuestrada? Pero… ¿Por qué?

Thor no podía obtener respuesta a sus dudas, ni sabía como iba a enfrentar ese nuevo dolor, ni como Loki se sobrepondría… él, que le había prometido hacerlo feliz… ahora tenían que pasar por el trago amargo de que el amoroso padre sostuviera junto a su pecho, abrazándolo tiernamente, el cadáver de su pequeña hija.

-Guarden silencio... dejen a mi niña dormir…- dijo Loki, recostando el pequeño cuerpecito en la cuna que habían preparado para ella- Déjenla descansar… 

-Loki… ¿A dónde vas?

-Cuida de Torunn, cariño… yo regreso en unos minutos…

-Respóndeme… ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a sacarle el corazón a Valquiria con mis propias manos.


	10. SEMILLA DE VIDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki interrumpe su historia ante la llegada de un viajero... lamentablemente no es quien esperaba, pero igual su corazón se alegra.  
> En una carta, se le solicita un acto desinteresado que muy pocas intenciones tiene de cumplir.
> 
> Semilla de vida... primera parte.

Sif se acercó a la cama donde Valquiria se recuperaba… la tocó suavemente en el hombro, llamándola dulcemente, pero la otra hizo un movimiento de rechazo y deliberadamente le dio la espalda, sin dignarse a responderle nada. 

-El Rey Thor me autorizó a estar a tu lado… Valquiria… por favor... permíteme hacer un poco menos doloroso este cautiverio...

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Sif exclamó quedamente al verla de frente… la guerrera aún mostraba en su rostro, como en el resto de su cuerpo, las brutales heridas causadas por la ira del Dios del Caos… a pesar de toda su fuerza, de toda su habilidad y resistencia, Valquiria pudo hacer muy poco para enfrentar el corazón roto de un Padre que acababa de perder a su hija recién nacida. La terrible ofensa a su honor, la mancha a sus antepasados, al glorioso contingente de guerreras de élite al que había pertenecido con orgullo, se desmoronaron como un castillo de arena… no sirvió de nada aquella tragedia… Hela no recuperó su poder, Brunilda no fue revivida… los Reyes de Asgard habían perdido a su hija y el deseo de desquite de Loki no tuvo medida… la buscó, la persiguió hasta acorralarla y comenzó también a atacarla antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo. Loki lanzó sobre ella los golpes más terribles de su magia, que a pesar de estar debilitada por el esfuerzo de salvar a Brynja, fueron lo suficiente para herirla y hacerle perder el sentido. Solo la intervención de Thor fue capaz de contener a su consorte y evitar que ella fuese asesinada.

-No... ¿Por qué he de burlarme? Yo quería verte… estaba tan preocupada después de que Loki desquitó su rabia contigo...

-Supongo que tampoco tú lo puedes juzgar… estaba en todo su derecho de quitarme la vida… ¡No entiendo como Thor impidió que lo lograra! Si yo no pude traer a mi amante de regreso… ¡Entonces que me permitieran ir a su lado! ¡Era lo justo! ¡Yacer aquí es más humillante que la muerte!

-¿Y provocar que tu alma no pueda ir al Valhalla, dónde seguramente la noble Brunilda se encuentra?- preguntó Sif, aguantando su decepción ante las palabras de la morena- ¿Has pensado en eso? Además… perderte… me causaría a mí un dolor más allá de lo que te puedes imaginar…

-Sif, no me vengas ahora con que yo te importo… no te burles de mí, no me subestimes… porque si algo hay en este momento que odio con todo mi ser, más que mis heridas, es que me tengas lástima… ¡Ahora vete! ¡Vete, por favor!

Sif aceptó… se retiró, no sin antes desearle una rápida mejoría, gracias a su naturaleza, seguro sus heridas sanarían en pocas semanas. Muy pronto sería la de antes, al menos físicamente… porque en su interior, como en el de muchos a bordo de la nave arca, algo había cambiado definitivamente.

-Tal vez te suene hueco lo que te voy a decir, Valquiria- declaró Lady Sif, antes de salir de la habitación que también era la celda de la mujer- Pero necesité verte a punto de morir, necesité verte casi perdida, para darme cuenta de lo mucho que me importas… sabes algo… jamás he amado a una mujer antes, quizá por eso se me dificulta… pero en este momento, mi corazón solo anhela cuidarte, apoyarte… y pedirte que le des una oportunidad para aprender a amarte, si es que existe una posibilidad para mí… respeto el inmenso amor que te unió a Brunilda… pero ella ya no está y yo sí… si tú quieres...

***

No existía asunto importante, reunión, ley o motivo suficiente que detuviera al Rey Thor de dar por terminadas sus labores a esa hora de la tarde… El viaje proseguía en paz y Midgard estaba cada vez más cerca. Los intentos por entablar comunicación con el Satélite Stark eran todavía infructuosos, pero también esperaban resultados positivos de un momento a otro. 

De manera que Heimdall observó, ahogando un suspiro de resignación, al rubio Hijo de Odín, cerrar los legajos, los proyectos que repasaba, despedir a los presentes con toda amabilidad y retirarse a toda prisa. 

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó a los guardias y al sanador, mientras retiraba sus ropas de diario, los cinturones y las botas, para quedarse en una larga gabardina sin mangas, unas calzas amplias y con los pies descalzos, su habitual ropa de descanso.

-Ninguna, Majestad... El consorte real no ha mostrado ningún tipo de cambio, ni para bien ni para mal... 

-Vayan por mi hijo, que Brynja venga a dar las buenas noches a su padre- respondió Thor, terminando de lavar su cara y acomodando el parche sobre la cuenca de su ojo derecho.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con cuidado, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido… el sanador entró tras él en completo silencio, preparando de inmediato algunos tónicos reconstituyentes mientras su Rey acudía al lado del paciente. Thor cambió su semblante, desarrugó su ceño preocupado, suavizó la mirada y lentamente se acercó a la cama.

-Hey…- murmuró, comenzando a acariciar una melena negra e indomable que mostraba toda traza de no haber sido peinada en todo el día- Ya estoy aquí...

Era un ovillo con forma de hombre… con la posición fetal, las rodillas flexionadas sobre el pecho y la cabeza metida dentro, abrazado con sus propios largos brazos… usando la misma túnica con la que Thor lo dejara vestido en la mañana, con el plato de comida frío e intacto en la mesita… era un muñeco sin voluntad...

Con su infinito amor y toda su paciencia utilizadas a fondo, Thor lo abrazó… besó la cabeza que se negaba a mostrar el rostro… y tal y como si fuera un bebé pequeño o un muñeco de carne y hueso, lo volvió hacia el frente, desdobló sus extremidades… ayudándolo a sentarse sobre la cama.

-Hoy los ancianos han estado especialmente tercos respecto a la forma de ordenar a los nuevos Einherjar… insisten en las viejas jerarquías sin tomar en cuenta que los jóvenes necesitan un nuevo liderazgo- comenzó a contarle, mientras cepillaba los cabellos de azabache. Despejó el rostro hermoso de Loki, pero en los ojos de esmeralda no asomaba una luz de comprensión, ni en los rojos labios se animaba la más mínima sonrisa, aun así, el rubio continuó hablando con entusiasmo- ¡No sabía que rehacer las Leyes fuera un esfuerzo tan grande! Ignoro muchas cosas… y necesito tu consejo, espero que muy pronto puedas ayudarme a decidir ciertos detalles que me preocupan...

El Sanador se acercó llevando en una charola de plata, tres vasos pequeños con líquido transparente, de color ámbar uno y rojos los otros dos, mezcló la mitad del líquido amarillo en cada uno de los otros vasos y Thor los tomó, uno por uno, para llevarlos a los labios de Loki… el pelinegro los bebió sin protestar… 

-El tónico te ayuda a mantenerte fuerte y alerta, corazón mío… pero más me gustaría verte comer un poco... ¿Deseas algo de fruta? ¿Un trozo pequeño de pan? Abre un poco la boca y compláceme… debes comer, Loki… debes seguir adelante… sé que es muy difícil, pero estamos juntos y poco a poco tenemos que superarlo...

Era como hablarle a una pared, Loki bebió los tónicos, pero rehusó los alimentos, desvió el rostro un par de veces y Thor entendió que no debía insistir, y apenas hizo un ademán para que retiraran el plato, su esposo volvió a acostarse, y tras un par de minutos, se encogió quedando nuevamente hecho un ovillo. Thor tenía ganas de llorar… pero no podía derrumbarse, también él estaba sufriendo, también a él le dolía la muerte de pequeña hija… y no tenía el consuelo de acompañar su dolor junto a su amado… como doble carga, necesitaba ser fuerte para Loki, para ayudarlo a levantarse, para sacarlo de ese estado de profunda depresión en el que había caído… apenas lo detuvo cuando atacaba a Valquiria, el de ojos verdes se quedó como en estado catatónico… sin mostrar emoción alguna… dejó de comer, dejó de cuidarse, solo dormía y dormía… nada lo hacía reaccionar, nada…

-Brynja ha venido a verte, amor…- dijo, agradeciendo a las Nornas la llegada de su primogénito.

Entonces Loki se volvió por su propia voluntad… pero su expresión no cambió para nada, permitió que el niño subiera a su cama y se acercara… Brynja lo miró largamente, para después colocar sus pequeñas manos en el rostro de su padre, acariciándolo con ternura.

-¿Te sientes mejor, papá?- preguntó el pequeño, llenándole de besos la cara- ¿Ya estás mejor?

Loki se limitó a mirarlo… sin sonreír, sin decirle palabra alguna.

-Padre Thor me ha dicho que no te moleste demasiado, que no hable mucho y que solo te diga lo mucho que te quiero… yo quiero obedecerle, pero es que también quiero decirte lo mucho que te extraño… ¡Sana pronto papá Loki! ¡Para que puedas salir y volver a hablarme! Yo… yo me siento muy arrepentido de que por mi culpa estés así…

Loki movió su mano al escucharlo… abrió los labios, pero no pudo hablar.

-Brynja, ¿De dónde sacas que tú eres culpable de algo?- cuestionó Thor, algo preocupado por las palabras de su hijo- Tu papá Loki se siente un poco mal, pero no es nada relacionado contigo… él te ama, está sanando para ti...

-Pero es mi culpa… yo veía a las sombras… ellas estaban aquí por mí, papá Loki no lo permitió, y para defenderme, se enfrentó a esas sombras, pero se llevaron a mi hermanita… Es mi culpa que papá Loki sufra por ella...

Thor abrazó a su hijo. Besó repetidamente sus rubios cabellos, asegurándole que él no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Cariño, tú eres tan importante para nosotros como lo fue tu hermana… ¡Por todo lo eterno!- declaró, sonriéndole y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- ¡Tu papá Loki y yo daríamos la vida por ti! Te defenderíamos siempre… Pero no pudimos defender a Torunn, a tu hermana… era su destino… las nornas tejieron la trama de su vida en el telar de manera corta, ella estuvo a nuestro lado lo que tenía que estar y nos hizo felices. Amamos esperarla, nos unió como familia, esa era su misión… nadie tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado… ¿Me entiendes? Tu padre y yo te amamos, te amamos como siempre y más todavía.

-Pero mi hermana murió… yo he rogado cada noche a la sombra que cambie las cosas, que sea yo quien muera pero que Torunn regrese… así, mi papá Loki dejaría de estar triste… 

-¡No!- exclamó Loki entonces, con los ojos desorbitados, incorporándose para halar a Brynja y abrazarlo con fuerza- ¡No desees tu muerte pequeño mío! ¡Hijo mío! ¡Mi corazón! ¡No ha sido tu culpa! ¡Por favor perdóname! Nunca quise hacerte sentir culpable, nunca pensé que pudieras desear algo tan terrible creyendo que yo lo pediría así… no, Brynja… te amo, te necesito… por salvarte a ti haría lo que fuera ¡Lo que fuera! Perdóname… perdónenme los dos...

***

Bruce saltó de alegría… en la pantalla, de manera algo borrosa y con un sonido entrecortado y distorsionado, aparecieron las primeras imágenes de una cara familiar…

-¡Tony! ¡Tony! ¿Me copias? – exclamó, con un semblante de satisfacción- ¿Me copias? “Asgardia 1” se reporta desde el otro extremo de la galaxia...

-“Bruce… Bruce… Demonios ¿De verdad eres tú?”

Fueron dos o tres segundos de contacto y la comunicación se interrumpió, pero la certeza de que estaban casi al alcance de la Tierra era realmente un motivo para estar felices… después de tantos meses en el espacio, después de perder el mundo dorado de Asgard… los refugiados de la nave arca estaban cada vez más cerca de lo que sería su nuevo hogar...

-¿Dónde está Thor? ¡Necesito enterarlo! ¡Que venga a reclamarle personalmente a Tony Stark por decirle “Break Point”! ¡Quiero ver discutir a esos dos! ¡Cómo antes!

-El Rey Thor no está disponible tampoco hoy- respondió Heimdall, con tono grave- Sigue encerrado al lado de su consorte...

-¿Tan mal está Loki? Confieso que no me he preocupado mucho por él últimamente, entusiasmado por lograr contacto con mi planeta y con mi hogar... Además, Thor mismo nos informó que por fin había reaccionado.

-Perder a su hija ha logrado lo que mil enemigos poderosos no… romper la arrogancia y el espíritu burlón del Dios de las Travesuras, del Caos y de la Mentira… ese Loki que se consume ahora en el dolor, arrastra con él a su esposo y a su primogénito… y yo, ya no sé como ayudarle...

Banner comprendió que la tragedia aún no había sido superada, lamentó que entre sus siete doctorados, no hubiese ninguno sobre ayuda emocional… muy poco sabía de esos asuntos y menos sabía de las reacciones de Dioses nórdicos… por mucho tiempo tuvo resentimientos hacia el pelinegro, desconfianzas y temores… pero ahora se trataba no solo de Loki, sino también de Thor y su pequeño hijo… los tres estaban sufriendo. Lo que nadie sabía, excepto Thor, es que Loki no había llorado, el día de la muerte de su hija se encerró sin demostrar su pena, guardó sus sentimientos, reprimió sus emociones y quedó en un estado de insensibilidad que solo había sido roto por las palabras desgarradoras de su hijo. Brynja había obrado el milagro de hacerlo reaccionar… pero cuando por fin los ojos de esmeralda liberaron su llanto… fue tan incontrolable, que no podía parar…

Loki tenía tres días consecutivos llorando y Thor no se le separaba, lo había dejado todo pendiente para acompañarle, incluso, la buena noticia de que por fin la cara de Tony Stark apareció en las pantallas, junto a su entrecortada voz.

Pero valía la pena… valía la pena porque no solo Loki daba rienda suelta a su dolor, Thor también… juntos lloraron a su hija y juntos hicieron la ceremonia de purificación, orando por su alma, para que no vagara en el limbo y fuese acogida en algún lugar de las constelaciones eternas.

-Heimdall… ¿Qué sabemos acerca de las palabras de la sombra? ¿Acerca de que la pequeña bebé no tenía dentro la semilla de su vida? ¿Qué significa eso?

Ante las palabras de Banner, el Guardián hizo brillar sus ojos de oro… ¿Qué estaba pensando aquel genial mortal?

***

Thor abrió su ojo… extendió su brazo y se alarmó al no encontrar a Loki dormido a su lado. Saltó de la cama y se dirigió sin dudarlo hasta la habitación de Brynja… no se equivocó… su amado esposo estaba sentado en la silla mecedora donde se suponía que la nodriza alimentaría a Torunn, estaba ahí, profundamente dormido, con su hijo entre los brazos… los dos con un semblante de pacífica tranquilidad que le devolvió el alma el cuerpo.

-Loki…- murmuró sacudiéndolo un poco para que despertara- Dame al niño...

-¿Tan mal me he portado, Thor?- preguntó, con tono de voz sereno, pero triste- ¿Son mis crímenes tan imperdonables que las Nornas han decidido arrebatarme a mi hija como castigo?

-Las Nornas no castigan a nadie… es el destino de cada uno de nosotros que está tramado desde los tiempos eternos… Si Torunn no debía vivir… así estaba escrito.

-Ella murió antes de ser llevada ante Hela… pero… ¿Por qué? Nació plena de salud, lloró fuerte, era toda belleza… ¿Por qué murió?

-No lo sé, Loki… pero no te castigues más por favor, si tu destino no fuera redimirte como te has redimido, entonces quizá no estuvieras aquí, sosteniendo a nuestro hijo, viajando lado a lado conmigo para construir nuestro nuevo hogar… juntos… ¿No te consuela un poco esa perspectiva? Dejaremos atrás esta tristeza y seremos felices… Anda, dame a Brynja ahora...

-Lo siento…- respondió el menor, entregándolo- Lo escuché levantarse y me contó que tenía un mal sueño, por eso decidí quedarme con él… para que durmiera tranquilo...

Thor recostó a Brynja en su cama y llamó con brusquedad a la nana, ordenándole que no descuidara su deber de velar el sueño del Príncipe. La mujer obedeció algo sobresaltada y fue a colocarse a un lado de la cama del niño. Luego, el Rey tomó a su esposo del brazo y lo obligó a regresar con él a su alcoba.

-Mira tus lindos ojos… parece que van a llorar sangre…- murmuró, obligándolo a meterse bajo las sábanas y acurrucándolo entre sus fuertes brazos- Me gustaría saber que debo hacer para que dejes de llorar.

-Ya no lloraré más… tengo que recuperar muchas cosas, la principal… la confianza de mi Brynja… y también, te debo todas las atenciones que me has dado… con tanto amor.

-¿Para qué soy tu marido si no es para apoyarte?- sonrió Thor, feliz de verlo de mejor ánimo.

Loki asintió, recibiendo un beso cuidadoso y tierno en los labios. Luego, suspiró muy quedamente y cerró los ojos… los párpados se sentían gruesos y cansados, primero por el llanto y después porque al fin, estaba dejando ir, poco a poco, la tensión de sus hombros y la pesada carga de su corazón.

-Nunca la olvidaremos… ¿Verdad?

-Nunca…

***

Loki se aferró al brazo de Thor cuando la imagen que Banner les presentaba en la pantalla llegaba al momento exacto en que la sombra entraba al Cuarto de Sanación y se apoderaba del cuerpo de Torunn… si era de creerse lo que el ser oscuro había dicho, en ese momento, la niña ya no tenía vida y aunque todo lo que se veía era la manta color perla en que estaba envuelta… fue un momento difícil para los todavía atribulados padres.

-No entiendo por qué era necesario revivir esto, Bruce- dijo el Rey, tosiendo un par de veces con incomodidad- Sabes el esfuerzo que ha hecho Loki para estar presente.

-Lo sé, lo siento… pero creo que vale la pena- respondió el Doctor, congelando la imagen en un punto determinado- No es mi intención remover heridas recientes, pero es importante que vean esto… aquí… justo aquí… ¿Lo ven?

Thor aguzó la mirada de ojo, Loki no se atrevía todavía a mirar la pantalla… era el Cuarto de Sanación, Loki parecía dormido pero en realidad estaba en trance… negociando con Valquiria para que no entregara a Brynja a las garras de su hermana Hela. El Sanador había tomado a Torunn y la había recostado en su cuna, a un metro escaso de donde el padre se encontraba, es decir… su cuerpo, ya que su espíritu estaba en la proyección astral, escuchó ruido en el exterior y había salido para encontrar la muerte a manos del ser oscuro, que ahora acudía a robar a la pequeña.

-Es cuando el Sanador acude ante los gritos de las nanas… no necesitamos ver lo que sucede después…

-No, Thor… no es eso… fíjense en la cuna… aquí- agregó, aumentando el tamaño de la imagen- Conversé con Heimdall de lo sucedido aquella noche, revisé cuadro por cuadro este video de seguridad, aclaré las imágenes, usé algunos filtros y encontré esto… ¿Lo ven? Justo sobre la cabecera… esta pequeña mancha de color dorado...

Loki alzó los ojos al fin, reconociendo sobre la cuna de su hija el brillo inconfundible del pequeño y luminoso ser.

-¿Es aquel ser de luz del que me contaste? ¿Es el mismo?

-Yo no sé que es… o quién es... tomó la forma de Brunilda, pero estoy seguro que no es la poderosa guerrera… ignoro si este ser me ayuda o fue enviado por algún otro desconocido enemigo…

-Como sea, Loki- agregó Banner- Esa cosa tomó la semilla de vida de tu hija… al menos a esa conclusión hemos llegado Heimdall y yo, por eso quisimos presentarles los resultados de mi investigación.

-¿La semilla de vida… de Torunn? ¿Quieres decir… que existe la posibilidad de que el alma de mi hija, y su vida estén secuestradas por alguna entidad interdimensional? ¿Qué se encuentra en el limbo y no muerta?

***

El portal del nuevo Bifröst era un poco menos espectacular que el original… pero al menos comenzaba a ser útil para viajar a destinos que de lo contrario, tomaría meses, años o milenios encontrar. Gracias a la tecnología de Stark… aquel brillante mortal que una vez conocieron, y a los conocimientos de Bruce Banner, quien aun vagaba por el universo a veces como él mismo y a veces como el Hulk, Loki regresó un par de veces a Jötunheim, había logrado reconciliarse con sus hermanos y cederles de alguna forma, sus derechos sobre la sucesión del mundo helado… así alejaba de su hogar las posibilidades de que los bravos gigantes de hielo metieran en sus discusiones por el trono a Loki y a su familia, lo mismo que no ambicionaran nada sobre el trono de Asgard.

El único viajero en aparecer en el portal fue un guerrero joven… alto, rubio, de profundos ojos azules y sonrisa franca… dejaba ver tras su rota armadura, las huellas de una o de múltiples batallas que dejaban algunas heridas en su piel… tenía el brazo izquierdo roto, un hilo de sangre seca escurriendo desde el nacimiento de su cabello, por su frente y hasta la nariz… pero a pesar de esas heridas, lucía feliz, fuerte y lleno de vitalidad.

-¡Padre!- exclamaron a una voz los hermanos Jarn y Björn al reconocerle, corrieron a recibirle con muestras de efusiva alegría y los tres se entrelazaron en abrazos, saltos y exclamaciones de felicidad- ¡Padre te echábamos de menos!

-Hace tres años no los veía, hijos queridos…- dijo el guerrero, observando a los adolescentes de pies a cabeza- Los dejé unos niños y hoy me encuentro que tengo casi dos hombres fuertes esperando por mí en casa...

-Debo correr a avisarle a madre de tu llegada- dijo Jarn, saliendo disparado como un gamo hasta las habitaciones de la planta baja, donde seguramente su madre, Lady Aryana, se encontraba.

El recién llegado ansiaba ver de nuevo a su esposa, la dulce dama que tanto amaba y madre de sus dos hijos… pero antes, sin importar lo cansado que estuviera o lo deseoso por ir con su mujer… necesitaba presentar sus respetos y su devoción al Príncipe consorte de la Nueva Asgard.

Y lo encontró ahí, esperándole, majestuoso, altivo… con su noble rostro proyectando la serenidad y amor de siempre… su porte elegante, las hebras de plata de sus sienes mezcladas en su antes negra cabellera, y los ojos de esmeralda tan brillantes y poderosos como antes, como siempre…

-¡Papá Loki!- exclamó, corriendo hasta sus brazos, fundiéndose en un abrazo firme y lleno del inmenso cariño que los unía.

-Brynja…- murmuró el otro, besando las mejillas de su hijo- Mi corazón se alegra de verte regresar… no muy sano, pero sí a salvo…

-¡Oh, no te preocupes por esto! Se ve más aparatoso de lo que en verdad es… en cuanto a mi brazo roto… fue una caída intentando domar un unicornio que pensaba traer conmigo… no hay honor en esta tontería, no es una herida de guerra, sino un torpe descuido mío…

-¿Y el unicornio rompió una armadura hecha con aleación de Uru? ¿Y su cuerno te abrió esa cabeza dura que tienes?

Brynja sonrió al escucharlo, Loki lo regañaba como si se tratara de un niño pequeño… sabía que era su forma de decirle lo preocupado que estaba y al menos, no le confesaría que en realidad, una de las últimas batallas libradas antes de regresar había sido bastante dura… y que el brazo roto y el resto de los daños fueron causados por sus adversarios y no por una yegua blanca de dorado cuerno.

-Te extrañé mucho, padre mío...

-¡Oh, Brynja!- suspiró Loki- ¡También yo te he extrañado! Solo la compañía de esos jabatos que amo tanto hicieron menos dura esta soledad… esta desesperante espera… Me siento muy contento de verte de regreso, confieso que no quería que regresaras solo… pero no importa, mientras tú estés bien...

Ambos echaron a caminar fuera de la explanada donde se abría el portal, con unas cuantas ordenes, Loki dispuso un baño caliente para su hijo, y ropas limpias… también le dijo que no hiciera esperar a su esposa, porque él más que nadie sabía las noches en vela, encendiendo lámparas de aceite aromático, ofreciendo incienso a los Dioses antiguos y todas las lágrimas que su linda consorte había derramado mientras lo esperaba.

-Ví a Padre Thor durante mi viaje…- dijo Brynja de pronto- Hablé con él...

Loki se detuvo en seco… no se había atrevido a preguntar por su esposo, pero ansiaba noticias de él.

-Cuéntame…- murmuró, rehaciendo el camino.

-Está en un mundo muy lejano de los conocidos, en uno de los mundos externos… viajé casi un año para alcanzarlo y estar cerca de una hora a su lado… hablamos de mucho y de nada. Me dijo que se encuentra bien, que te extraña… que te ama con todo su corazón, pero que todavía no va a regresar… envió esta carta para ti…

Con mano temblorosa, Loki tomó el sobre lacado… unas cuantas letras en tinta… a cambio de siete años de ausencia.

-¿Cómo lo viste tú?

-Majestuoso… fuerte… su nombre es conocido y respetado… ha recobrado no sé como, su carruaje y sus cabras mágicas… con ellas remonta el universo a una velocidad asombrosa… Y sigue llevando consigo su hacha, la famosa Jarnbjörn, por quien debo el nombre de mis hijos...

-Quisiera estar a su lado y no atado al gobierno de Asgard.

-Respecto a eso… dice que está muy tranquilo, ya que es lo que siempre has deseado y además, está seguro que gobiernas con mano firme y justa. Que la ciudad dorada te ama y te ha perdonado tan completamente como su memoria le permite.

-¿Perdonado? No… los Asgardianos aún no me perdonan del todo…- sonrió Loki con sarcasmo, observando el libro de cantos de oro que había resbalado de sus manos al escuchar el Bifröst. Corrió a levantarlo, y revisar que no se hubiese maltratado- Tus hijos escuchaban la historia de mi viaje hasta este día, pero abandonaron antes de que llegara al instante en que la nave de Thanos nos avistó...

-Quieres decir ¿Qué aún no les cuentas esa terrible confrontación?

-Me parece que perdieron el interés… no tengo prisa alguna por decírselos. No me gustaría que me juzgaran por mis acciones en esos tiempos, igual que me juzgan los demás...

-Padre… yo he educado a mis hijos para que te respeten… si alguno de ellos se atreviera a faltarte al respeto o a emitir el menor juicio sobre ti… se las vería conmigo y con mi furia...

-Es que tú eres un hijo excelente, Brynja… y me amas incondicionalmente, pero Björn es impetuoso y Jarn demasiado sensible… ellos seguro se formarán ideas diferentes sobre nuestra historia, especialmente sobre mis errores...

-Júrame que estaré yo presente cuando les cuentes esa parte de la historia, Padre Loki… 

Lady Aryana llegó en ese instante y Brynja solicitó permiso para ir y correr hasta ella, abrazarla y besarla. Loki miró con envidia a la joven pareja… al menos ellos ya estaban reunidos, su matrimonio seguiría tan lleno de felicidad como siempre… y esa noche, como tantas otras, él se iría a dormir en soledad...

Otorgó su venia para que la familia de su hijo se retirara, y se quedó mirando la grácil y esbelta figura de su nuera. La turgencia de sus curvas, de carnes firmes a pesar de dos embarazos, la piel apiñonada y los hermosos ojos azules, la larga trenza castaña… una digna heredera de la sangre guerrera que corría por sus venas. La muchacha había encajado con su dulzura y su firme carácter a la perfección con la inquietud de su vástago, fue un amor a primera vista desde su más tierna infancia… y Loki no podía estar mas satisfecho de sus nietos y de la forma en que estaban siendo educados.

-La carta de Thor…- murmuró, recordando que todavía no leía lo que su marido le había escrito. Rompió el sello laqueado y se apresuró a recorrer la escritura grande y regular del rubio.

-“Mi muy amado y añorado Loki. Lamento no escribir tan a menudo como yo quisiera, pero actualmente los servicios de correo tardarían tantos años en hacer llegar mis cartas, que probablemente yo estaría en casa antes que alguna de ellas. Sin embargo, aprovecho la visita de nuestro amado Brynja, que con su inquieto y alegre modo de ser me hizo sentir tanta añoranza, que estoy deseando acortar mi viaje y regresar… si no fuera porque debo complementar una última misión… una misión de amor… una que seguro compensará este tiempo de separación… aguarda por noticias mías muy pronto, bien mío… y prepárate, porque estos siete años sin ti se vuelven una tortura tan solo al recordarte… tu hijo fue tan malvado conmigo, llegó con un obsequio todo bañado en ese aroma de vainilla y sándalo que huele a ti, te lo juro… esta noche no dormiré… y muy probablemente conjure mi añoranza con una larga sesión de autocomplacencia, que en nada se compara a sentir la suavidad de tu piel, el calor de tu cuerpo y la fuerza de los latidos de tu corazón… te extraño, hermano mío, amante mío, esposo mío… mi cómplice de vida, mi todo… Mi única solicitud para ti, que has aguardado con paciencia cada una de mis locuras es la siguiente: Busca a la madre de Aryana… libera a esa muchacha de la pena de saberla exiliada y da un paso más hasta que logres otorgarle el perdón completo… te lo pido, no como una orden… sino como una súplica. A mi regreso comprenderás por qué te lo estoy rogando. Te amo, Loki de Asgard, te amo infinitamente. Thor.”

-¿Perdonarla yo?- repitió Loki, guardándose la carta en el bolsillo de su túnica, echando atrás sus cabellos y alzando la mirada con un brillo de odio en los jades de sus ojos- ¡Jamás!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todas quienes me leen y escriben, en serio son mi mejor estímulo para seguir adelante.   
> Lo he dicho antes y lo diré siempre... ¡Gracias!


	11. SEMILLA DE VIDA 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> También a mí me gustaría saber exactamente que pasó cuando encontraron la nave de Thanos...

El vino llenó nuevamente la elegante copa de cristal cortado y canto de oro, la llevó a sus labios con parsimonia y saboreó el líquido carmesí con un gesto de placer... la noche apenas comenzaba, y lo mejor era estar sentado frente al fuego, bebiendo y contemplando, sentado frente a él, a aquel hombre joven, atractivo y sonriente, que le devolvía las miradas con el mismo amor que él le enviaba.

-Cuanto te agradezco que me acompañes, que hagas menos dura mi soledad...- le dijo, extendiendo su mano blanca y fina para acariciar el rostro varonil, que llevaba una recia y rubia barba algo descuidada, pero que no restaba dignidad a su gesto- pero esta noche deberías acudir con tu esposa. Ella y tú deben estar deseando estar a solas después de la larga ausencia... Yo puedo esperar...

Brynja sonrió, vaciando de golpe su vaso, con el mismo gesto despreocupado y ligero que tenía su padre Thor al beber.

-Mi querida esposa Aryanna es una mujer inteligente y muy prudente... ella sabe que acudiré a su lado, más tarde… porque mi primer deber de hijo y de súbdito es encontrarme con mi padre y asegurarme que todo está bien…

-Y yo estoy de acuerdo en la opinión que tienes sobre ella. Ha sabido ganarse mi cariño y respeto, además, me ha dado dos nietos que son mi orgullo, porque son tu sangre y tu carne renacidas...

-Ella es sin duda, el tesoro de mi corazón… como lo eres tú para Padre Thor, a quienes tengo en el más alto pedestal de cariño, gratitud y orgullo…

Loki sonrió mientras daba otro pequeño sorbo a su copa, escudriñando hasta el fondo del alma de su vástago.

-Puedes hablar, Brynja… dime sin rodeos qué es lo que tanto te está inquietando. Sé que mueres de deseo por ir a tu alcoba, pero sigues aquí… mirándome suspirar por la ausencia del noble Thor. Eso no es bueno… habla a tu padre, confía en él… si puedo ayudarte, lo haré sin dudarlo.

-Tan sabio… tan agudo como siempre…- respondió el joven, inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

-Habla… no me hagas desesperar.

-Padre… el asunto es este: Hace tres años, me pediste salir de viaje en busca de noticias del Rey Thor… su prolongada ausencia, su falta de noticias te tenían tan preocupado… y yo acepté, pero no solo ese fue el motivo… también quise intentar cumplir mi juramento a mi fiel esposa: Yo juré a Aryanna que un día encontraría a su madre… de su padre nada sabemos, pero de la mujer que la trajo al mundo...

-¿De qué hablas, Brynja?- inquirió Loki, aparentemente en calma, pero muy alerta a las palabras de su vástago- Aryanna es una huérfana del Ragnarök, fue criada en los colegios de la primera Nueva Asgard, en Midgard… tú lo sabes…

-Pero ella tiene vagos recuerdos de una mujer a la que llamaba “madre” y cree que no está muerta, que es sobreviviente del ocaso de los dioses y ocurrió algo inexplicable que las obligó a separarse... 

-¿Ella lo cree?

-Una de las cuidadoras del Colegio… - murmuró Brynja, bajando el tono de su voz- Antes de morir… le confesó que su madre vivía… que estaba en desgracia con la familia real y por eso fue expulsada de Nueva Asgard... Yo no estoy culpándole de nada a Padre Thor, ni a nadie… pero… papá Loki… ¿Crees que exista algo de verdad en esa confesión?

-Has dicho que no estás culpando a Thor… pero a mí me pides explicaciones… ¿Debo entonces entender que tú me crees culpable a mí? ¿Me estás culpando directamente de las desgracias en la vida de tu mujer?- recriminó Loki, respirando algo agitadamente- ¿Ha tenido tu esposa la insensatez de verme a diario, de hablarme, de compartir mi techo y mi mesa, mientras me cree el asesino de su madre?

-Padre... La cuidadora dijo… culpó directamente al… Dios de las mentiras…

-Vete… vete ahora mismo de mi habitación…- fue la respuesta fría y tajante de Loki, haciendo brillar sus ojos verdes con un odio profundo. Brynja comprendió lo inadecuada que había sido su forma de abordar el delicado asunto y prefirió obedecer a su progenitor.

***

“Sanctuary II” 

A una semana de llegar a Midgard.

La enorme nave que apareció casi de la nada… oscura, amenazadora, fatal… ocupó todo el horizonte ante sus ojos… Thor se alertó de inmediato, ordenando que los Asgardianos se refugiaran en las áreas más seguras de la nave… pero ante tan increíble adversario… ¿Existía realmente algún rincón donde evitar una masacre? Aguzó la mirada de su único ojo de zafiro, tensó sus músculos de hierro y se preparó para un inminente combate...

Loki tuvo una reacción algo diferente…

-Brynja… -murmuró, llevando su pensamiento hasta el hijo que jugaba despreocupado en algún lugar de la nave arca.

-La nave búnker… Loki, lleva a Brynja y al resto de los niños hasta la nave de escape, aléjate con ellos, ponte a salvo con nuestro hijo y con todos los inocentes de a bordo- respiró Thor, muy preocupado- ¿Crees tener el tiempo suficiente?

-Roguemos a lo eterno que sí…

Reunió toda su magia, toda su fuerza y habilidad para iniciar el protocolo de alerta, en menos de cinco minutos, todos los niños, las niñas, los bebés y un cargamento especial fueron colocados en la nave secreta del Grandmaster. Aquella nave inicialmente habilitada para las orgías a gran nivel y que estaba lista para cualquier eventualidad… todo debía estar en su lugar: armas, suministros, combustible… todo… pues mantenían un estricto control de emergencias que incluía la continua revisión de la nave. Era lo suficientemente rápida, resistente y equipada para convertirse en el salvavidas de otra nave salvavidas…

Los hombres y las mujeres de Asgard se preparaban para lo peor… pero los tesoros estaban casi a salvo: Los hijos y las hijas de los sobrevivientes, y los huérfanos del Ragnarök. Loki también llegó, llevando en sus brazos a su hijo.

-Cuídate, bien mío… y recuerda siempre que tu Padre Thor y yo te amamos… te amamos inmensamente…- le dijo, colocando un dije alrededor de su cuello, conteniendo un fragmento de piedra norn y un hechizo poderoso, toda la protección y herencia que podía dejarle, incluídos en aquella insignificante piedra.

Brynja se negó a soltar los brazos de Loki, pero el hechicero no tenía tiempo que perder. Con el corazón alterado por los gritos y el llanto de su pequeño hijo, dio su autorización para que abordaran los únicos asgardianos preparados para pilotar la nave y escapar con aquella preciosa carga.

-Cuida a Thor…- dijo Heimdall, recibiendo al hijo de los monarcas y cerrando la puerta con decisión- Vive tú para que viva él... Porque eres el motivo por el que late su bravo corazón...

-Procuraré vivir… pero daré todo para que él lo haga- dijo Loki, comprendiendo de sobra el significado de aquella despedida... el Guardián cumplía su última orden de lealtad con el corazón en la mano… se marchaba protegiendo el tesoro amado de la descendencia de Thor y Loki, se alejaba todavía queriendo con desesperación al hijo de Odín… pero sabedor de su lugar, obedeció el mandato de Loki: Proteger la Sangre nueva de Asgard, el futuro de su raza, el mañana de su pueblo… los hijos e hijas de los sobrevivientes, incluyendo a su propio vástago, el Príncipe Brynja Thorson…

-Su voluntad es que te salves también… ¿Estás seguro que te quedarás?- dijo Sif, cruzando su brazo sobre el pecho, saludándolo con respeto- Si lo haces, yo te juro que protegeré a estos niños con mi vida… y tú júrame que guardarás la vida de Valquiria… Dile que la amo, y que pido a los Dioses antiguos volver a encontrarme con ella en la eternidad…

-Vete en paz, Sif… haré por ella lo que pueda… porque de esta batalla, tal vez muchos tengamos que cruzar las altas puertas de oro y plata en las constelaciones del Valhalla...

La nave de escape salió un milisegundo antes de que se iniciara el ataque por parte de Thanos, Titán loco.

***

La lluvia era inesperada… así que se alegró de llevar una capa gruesa que lo protegería bastante bien. Se embozó en ella, procurando que su rostro quedara a salvo de miradas indiscretas, comenzó a caminar lentamente, disfrutando de la humedad que comenzó a mojar su esbelto y elegante cuerpo. Y al escuchar el retumbar lejano de un trueno, sintió que su corazón saltaba de alegría, alzó su brillante mirada de esmeralda. apresuró el paso y se perdió entre las callejuelas de la ciudad.

-Aún puede alcanzarlo… después de todo, comprendo que también ha pasado muchos años lejos y sin duda, anhela su cercanía…

-Iré tras él… cuando terminemos nuestro asunto.

Los dos hombres, ocultos al otro lado del callejón, entraron de prisa al edificio que el otro acababa de abandonar. Cuando descubrieron sus rostros, los guardias se inclinaron con respeto, al mismo tiempo que exclamaban con admiración… después de siete años de ausencia, el Rey Thor estaba de nuevo en la ciudad, su hijo estaba a su lado y justamente ambos visitaban aquella prisión…

Brynja sacó de su cuello aquel dije que llevaba siempre, aquel fragmento de piedra norn que con el tiempo, había aprendido a descifrar... recitó un par de conjuros y un destello dorado, tenue, como una fina brisa pulverizada, comenzó a flotar ante sus ojos. Sopló ligeramente y la nube destellante fue a posarse en lugares muy específicos. Thor no pudo menos que hacer un gesto de satisfacción… la herencia mágica de su hijo lo transformaba en un hechicero tan sutil y elegante como lo era Loki, no desmerecía para nada que la mayor parte de su tiempo era un bravo guerrero y oficial de los ejércitos de la Nueva Asgard, Brynja era digno descendiente de los dos… fuerte, valiente, decidido… rubio, como él… pero poseía astucia, ingenio, inteligencia y magia… como Loki…

Y Thor no podía sentir más orgullo.

-Tengo lo que necesito… quizá pueda encontrar a la prisionera si comenzamos a buscarla de inmediato, por mucho que Padre Loki se ha esmerado en esconderla… sus movimientos nos han dejado las suficientes pistas para iniciar... ¡La encontraremos!

-La encontrarás…- corrigió Thor, colocándose nuevamente su capa, dispuesto a salir- Yo acudiré ahora con el dueño mío, Loki es capaz de reconocerme en el canto del trueno y ahora… sabe que he llegado… no puede esperar más, ni yo...

Brynja sonrió… había algo en el ambiente, un aroma de maderas y vainilla que de inmediato asoció al perfume de su padre Loki. Era tan intenso, que parecía que lo habían derramado por la habitación, pero no era eso… la magia, al resaltar sus huellas, había exaltado también los olores, y Thor reaccionaba a ellos despertando el deseo y el amor por su compañero, por su esposo… por aquel a quien tanto extrañaba.

Cuando Thor se fue, Brynja hizo otro conjuro y la memoria de su padre se materializó como una película ante sus ojos… no era su costumbre espiar en los pensamientos del Dios del Trueno, pero era tanta su necesidad de encontrar a la madre de Aryanna, de complacer a su esposa, que no pudo evitar entrometerse: En aquella visión, Loki aparecía, vestido como en sus épocas de juventud, con la hermosa armadura verde y oro, con el legendario casco cornamentado que tanto temor y respeto impuso durante sus primeros tiempos en Midgard… Thor lo recordaba así, en todo su poder y malicia, era algo contradictorio que cuando más enfrentados como enemigos estuvieron, fue cuando el rubio más amó al Dios del Caos.

Un ademán extra y la voz del trueno se dejó escuchar: “Cuanto orgullo debes sentir, amor, cuando nuestro hijo siente la obligación de ser un buen esposo… debe ser culpa de tus propias acciones, cuando sacrificaste tanto para que Brynja sobreviviera al ataque de Thanos y tú regresaste a mi lado para intentar protegerme… tanto abnegado amor debe tener una enorme recompensa… mi amado dueño…”

***

El canto del trueno era diferente… la lluvia lo era… quizá por eso había tanta inquietud en su alma. Loki sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando su habitación se iluminó con el siguiente rayo... los latidos de su corazón se suspendieron, dejó de respirar… él estaba ahí… lo percibía… escuchó el carruaje tirado por las cabras mágicas descender en la terraza, escuchó cuando el cancel de su ventana se deslizó… olía a él… aspiró profundamente, y cerró los ojos... pero no se movió. Continuó sentado frente al fuego, con un libro descansando sobre sus piernas y una copa de vino en su mano, escuchando la lluvia y el rugido de las nubes, como música celestial…

El aliento cálido en su cuello… la mano grande que repasó su negra cabellera por igual que los mechones de plata de sus sienes… y los labios que gentilmente depositaron un anhelado beso en la curva elegante de su cuello...

-Bienvenido… cariño mío…- murmuró, con voz acariciante.

-Me siento muy contenta de estar aquí de nuevo... Te extrañé con cada milímetro de mi piel… y de mi corazón…

En otros tiempos, con el fuego de la juventud, Thor hubiese levantado en volandas a su esposo para devorarlo a besos, para arrancarle las ropas y caer ambos rodando sobre la cama o sobre la alfombra, o en el lugar donde estuvieran… y le hubiese hecho el amor con furia, le hubiese demostrado cuanto lo necesitaba, y lo hubiese hecho suyo una y otra vez, hasta que ambos cayeran extenuados… Así era el sexo antes… cuando la fuerza y la impetuosidad se volvían sus cómplices y competían entre ellos en deseo y resistencia…

Pero ahora, en la serena madurez, no era menos el amor o el deseo, ambos igualmente se extrañaban y se deseaban, solo que la sensualidad se manifestaba en forma diferente… más calmada, más tierna y más profundamente… Thor se arrodilló frente a Loki, sonriéndole, mirando largo y detenidamente cada rasgo de su aún hermoso rostro… reflejándose en aquellas esmeraldas purísimas que lo veían con una alegría difícil de disimular… era él a quien una vez llamó hermano y era ahora y por siempre el amor de su eternidad… su esposo, el padre de su hijo...

-Tu pueblo se pondrá feliz por tu regreso, Majestad… sin duda organizarán grandes banquetes, torneos y celebraciones. Pero ninguno de ellos podrá acercarse ni un poco a la felicidad que me provocas estando aquí… a mi lado…

-Y es contigo con quien primero quiero celebrar…- dijo el Rey, estirando el cuello para alcanzar la roja boca que se entreabría para brindarle las más añoradas caricias.

Loki lo besó con lentitud, saboreándolo, dejando que el momento creara su propia magia y despertara sus sentidos, asunto que no era nada difícil, porque Thor estaba tatuado en su piel… las manos expertas desataron el cinto de su túnica y la dejó caer, mostrando sus blancos hombros y el torso… Thor lo abrazó con fuerza y continuó la sesión de besos, mientras lo acariciaba suave y delicadamente.

Loki gimió dulcemente… la boca de su esposo ahora estaba justo en uno de sus pezones, prendido como un niño de pecho… al escucharlo, el rubio gruñó excitado y regresó a sus labios, a su cuello, lamiendo todo su contorno, bajando por las curvas delicadas de los pectorales y deteniéndose para provocar un poco de cosquillas en el ombligo, metiendo su lengua y haciéndola girar.

-Basta, no seas travieso…- se quejó el ojiverde, empujándolo un poco hacia atrás y alargando la mano para beber el resto de su copa de vino. Thor en cambio, tomó la botella para beber directamente y terminársela en un par de tragos.

-Ven…- murmuró con voz ronca, tomando de la mano al otro y caminando juntos hasta la alcoba- Déjame contemplarte… déjame convertir mis sueños en realidad…

Y así, recostado sobre mullidos almohadones de tonalidades doradas y ocres, Thor esperó pacientemente que Loki se desvistiera frente a sus ojos… con toda la calma del mundo, el pelinegro terminó de quitarse la túnica, desató la cuerda de sus calzas y las dejó caer, haciendo que su compañero exclamara lleno de deseo… lo contempló de espaldas, saboreando de antemano aquellos hombros esbeltos, pero fuertes, la curva estilizada de su espalda y las redondeces de un trasero sonrosado, suave, con una piel impecable… Loki se volvió girando su cuello y sonrió… Thor estaba ya sin camisa y luchaba por arrancarse los pantalones, liberando a su enorme instrumento que ya le oprimía la ropa interior.

-Después de todos estos años, dime… ¿Aún te gusta lo que ves?- dijo con coquetería, mostrando con orgullo su miembro erecto, ante cuya gloriosa vista, el de Thor se endureció por completo y comenzó a mojarse… reflejando el grado de anhelo que el rubio estaba sintiendo.

-A la vista tu respuesta está...- respondió, mirando como Loki gateaba hacia él, igual que una pantera, acechándo su centro enarbolado, al que llegó para darle un par de juguetones lengüetazos- Me gusta todo de ti…

-Quiero que me demuestres todo lo que extrañaste…- retó el otro, masturbando el formidable miembro y besándolo en su base, justo donde el escroto del rubio se contraía con cada contacto de los labios cálidos o la lengua inquieta- Te quiero dentro de mí...

No hacía falta insistir en la invitación… Thor lo acomodó de manera que ambos pudieran disfrutar de un delicioso sesenta y nueve, Loki arriba, introduciéndose el falo en la boca, chupeteando a su gusto, haciendo gruñir de placer al Rey… y Thor acomodado abajo con la vista más espectacular con la que pudo haber soñado… contempló aquel trasero que le pertenecía solo a él, acarició sus redondeces y entonces, Loki ahogó el suspiro de placer más lindo al sentir de lleno el rostro barbado hundirse entre sus glúteos… sintió los besos, los lengüetazos algo ansiosos, pero al fin, expertos en su anatomía… continuó su labor entre las piernas de Thor, pero la verdad era que casi no podía respirar… entre los empujes poderosos de las caderas del mayor y las oleadas definitivas de placer al saberse invadido… 

-¡Por todo lo eterno… que hambre siento de ti!- gruñó Thor, abriéndose paso ahora con un dedo en el húmedo, sonrosado y cálido umbral, mientras que su otra mano acariciaba el turgente cetro.

-Hazlo… hazlo ahora…- pidió Loki, sintiendo que estaba a punto de estallar- Creo que… voy a venirme ahora mismo…

Palabras mágicas para Thor, quien de inmediato llevó su mano hasta el frente de su esposo, ayudándolo a halar y masajearse, recibiendo la blanca explosión entre sus dedos, devorando su oreja sonrosada al mismo tiempo… maravillosamente enardecido, profundamente enamorado…

-Como adoro recibirte sobre mí…- le dijo, aprovechando el contacto para enfilarse y comenzar a puntearlo- Pero adoro más hacerte mío… ¿Estás listo para recibirme?

Loki no respondió… aún sin recuperarse por completo de su primer orgasmo de la noche, sintió que Thor lo penetraba de un empuje firme y portentoso. Siempre olvidaba lo enorme que era su instrumento y lo apretado que era él. Gimió un poco más cuando lo tuvo todo dentro y se concentró en recibir los empujes firmes y el vaivén exquisito, la danza amorosa que los dos practicaban hasta el virtuosismo, porque se conocían, porque sabían exactamente que rincón tocar, con qué fuerza y cadencia, con que ardor o delicadeza, porque ambos cabalgaban las mismas estrellas para llegar juntos al clímax del placer, porque después de cada encuentro… aún tenían ganas uno del otro… porque se amaban... infinitamente...

Loki recibió el amor de su esposo hasta que Thor se detuvo un poco para tomar aire… sus músculos brillaban por el sudor, la melena, que había crecido bastante durante su ausencia, así como su barba rubia, cruzada por un mechón plateado, estaban prácticamente empapados por el esfuerzo… entonces, el otro aprovechó para cambiar las posiciones… lo empujó para acostarlo boca arriba y montó sobre las caderas ansiosas con la misma elegancia con que montaba su caballo.

-Mira esas barbas…- comentó, acariciando un par de veces el cetro erecto antes de enfilarlo nuevamente a su interior. Cerró los ojos y se deslizó hasta el tope, haciendo un pequeño movimiento en círculos para continuar estimulando a su marido- Y esa cabellera… ¡Por todo lo eterno! Pareces un salvaje troll y no un elegante Aesir…

-Soy un hombre de las cavernas…- gruñó Thor, empujando la cadera con fuerza y lanzando ruidos guturales semejantes a los de una bestia en celo.

Loki sonrió, doblándose un poco para resistir mejor la estocada y abrazándose al cuello del mayor, sentados, unieron nuevamente sus labios y continuaron su danza, Loki subía y bajaba al ritmo de los empujes, mientras su miembro se frotaba sobre el abdomen poderoso del rubio y comenzaba a mojarse de nuevo… el clímax se aproximaba nuevamente, los dos semblantes perdieron la sonrisa, porque ahora estaban extáticos, subiendo el volumen de los jadeos y los gemidos, la música sensual que acompañaba el chocar de sus carnes, la humedad en sus centros… y los dulces espasmos que precedieron los orgasmos que llegaron al unísono… bañando el interior de Loki y el tórax de Thor… abrazados, unidos, exprimieron hasta la última gota de su blanca y caliente explosión… oliendo a semen, a sudor, a sexo… desfallecieron uno en los brazos del otro… felices… llenos de placer…

***

Thor solo regresó a la cama hasta que tomó una ducha caliente y trenzó su melena salvaje, esa y la barba, sin duda sucumbirían a las tijeras apenas Loki pudiera tomarlas y devolverle un aspecto más adecuado a su realeza. Loki jamás permitía que alguno se durmiera sin antes cambiar las sábanas y asearan sus cuerpos… por más cansados que estuvieran, dormir lo harían cuando todo estuviera limpio, seco y tibio…

Avivó el fuego de la chimenea y se metió bajo la blanca y suave cubrecama de piel.

-Sigues desnudo…- murmuró pegándose a la espalda del pelinegro.

-No te emociones… solo quiero que me abraces sin nada de ropa puesta… quiero sentirte con toda mi piel…

Ni tardo ni perezoso, Thor obedeció… y una vez acurrucados, el cansancio del viaje y por supuesto, de la faena de aquella tarde, noche y madrugada, comenzó a obligarlo a cerrar el ojo y descansar al fin.

-Es maravilloso estar nuevamente aquí... te amo tanto… mañana sin duda, tendremos mucho tiempo para que te cuente los detalles de mi viaje… tuve grandes aventuras, triunfos, batallas ganadas...

-Me siento orgulloso… has logrado recuperar parte de la antigua grandeza de Asgard. Ya es tiempo que el Padre de Todo imponga el orden y demuestre su poder en los otros mundos…- agregó Loki, sin perder su comodidad entre los brazos de su marido- Ya era tiempo que el Rey Thor, Dios del Trueno, imponga su Ley…

-Me quedaré una larga temporada aquí… porque te necesito, necesito a mi esposo, sus consejos… y sobre todo, su amor, quiero estar con mi hijo y quiero ver a mis nietos… ese par ya deben ser casi unos hombres, ansío ver mañana a Jarn y a Björn, ver cuanto han crecido, ver si Brynja ha dado frutos tan buenos como me ha contado. Ya lo ves, al final, hemos formado una hermosa familia y ustedes son toda mi razón de ser…

-Seguro que sí, cariño… ellos son dignos, te complacerán bastante- dijo Loki, bostezando sin poder evitarlo- Buenas noches ahora…

-Buenas noches amor… descansa.

Thor se preparó a roncar sin piedad.

-Por cierto… puedes mañana muy temprano decirle Brynja que no se desgaste… no encontrará a la mujer que busca...

-¿Qué dices?- cuestionó el Rey, abriendo el ojo con sorpresa- ¿Lo sabías?

-Detecto los engaños con los ojos cerrados- murmuró Loki, sin inmutarse- ¿No soy yo el Dios del Engaño? Y me insulta la ingenuidad de mi hijo, creyendo que soy capaz de dejar rastros verdaderos tras de mí.

-¿Nada de lo que encontramos es cierto? ¿Son pistas falsas?- siguió Thor, comenzando a comprender- ¿Y tu perfume por todo ese lugar, era para mí?

-Dile a mi inquieto Brynja que yo sigo muy disgustado con ellos… incluso, he invitado a Aryana a que se mude ya a su hogar. No quiero verla más en mi casa, no si ella piensa que asesiné a su madre… Y sí, todas las pistas son falsas… y el perfume solo lo dejé para que te volvieras un poco loco, cariño… y mira… mi noche ha sido muy buena gracias a eso...

Thor se quedó sin palabras, Loki en cambio… se durmió con la sonrisa más plácida y llena de satisfacción que había sentido en años.


	12. PARA LLEGAR A TU PERDÓN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki se entera que sus amados jabatos se han metido en líos debido a los rumores esparcidos por una lengua ociosa. Para evitar que sigan propagándose, decide terminar de contarles su historia y con ella, la verdad sobre el origen de Lady Aryanna.

Thor movió negativamente la cabeza... llegar a su hogar en los últimos meses no le resultaba nada agradable. Y no era que se hubiera rendido con Loki, pero la terquedad de su amado esposo lo estaba volviendo loco… apenas el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte y ningún sonido se lograba escuchar en la mansión… todos los servidores estaban ya en sus habitaciones, todas las luces estaban apagadas y ningún aroma a comida recién preparada se lograba olfatear en la cocina. 

Todo era silencio… frialdad...

-¿Loki?- preguntó, tocando ligeramente con los nudillos en la puerta de la biblioteca- ¿Amor, estás aquí?

No recibió respuesta, pero sabía que ahí estaba… podía recorrer toda la casa, pero al final, siempre estaba en la biblioteca… aunque no estuviera leyendo ni escribiendo… Loki optaba por permanecer solo. Solo… y silencioso…

-Dejame… no tengo humor…- le dijo, rechazando el beso que el Rey intentaba obsequiarle en la mejilla.

Thor ahogó un suspiro y se quedó sentado a su lado… ese día, se cumplía exactamente un año de que Brynja y su familia salieran de esa casa. Un año de que no habían regresado ni siquiera en las fechas especiales, ni en las celebraciones con el pueblo… Loki había ordenado que Aryanna se fuera, que no regresara y con ella salieron su esposo y sus hijos. Podía ver como estaba tan arrepentido de dar esa indicación, pero también conoció la determinación que el bien plantado orgullo dejaría para no ceder, para no dar marcha atrás… al principio, Thor creyó que sería cuestión de unos días… que pasando la novedad de su regreso, Loki extrañaría el cariño y la algarabía de sus nietos… pero los días encadenaron semanas y después meses sin que cediera ni un ápice. 

-Me alegra que me acompañes esta noche a la celebración… - dijo Thor, intentando animarse un poco- Te ves muy atractivo… los guerreros de Asgard me envidiarán cuando me vean entrar contigo de mi brazo...

-Cambié de opinión, Thor… prefiero quedarme en casa…

-Amor. Me prometiste acompañarme esta noche… es la última de los cadetes, mañana ellos partirán en su primera misión y la ceremonia del fuego primero es muy importante… esperan confiados que estemos presentes y demos nuestra autorización para ceñirse los cascos y la armadura de guerra completa…

-Jarn estará ahí… ¿No es verdad? Por eso insistes en que yo vaya, quieres que vea a nuestro nieto y que me rinda ante su presencia, quieres que doblegue mi dignidad y acepte de regreso a Brynja y a Aryanna y que me olvide de como me han insultado… y sabes una cosa Thor… pues no. No te acompañaré y no lograrás que yo los perdone.

-Solo esperaba que no fueras tan duro con el muchacho… los dos te aman y te extrañan demasiado, pero comprende que ellos, al igual que su padre, tan solo apoyan el deseo de su madre… es un deseo legítimo, Loki… Tú mismo tuviste esa inquietud y la cumpliste: Conocer a tus padres biológicos cuando supiste de su existencia.

-¿Te has convertido en el abogado defensor? Tanta insistencia en ella me está irritando.

-Bueno, prometiste acompañarme… y es costumbre que ambos saludemos a los nuevos cadetes. Te quiero a mi lado, Loki, como el esposo y Príncipe consorte que eres… y si no deseas saludar a Jarn, estás en tu derecho… ¡Ignóralo! Pero además de insultar la casa de nuestro hijo, no quiero que insultes el resto de los guerreros, cuyo honor no tiene nada que ver con nuestros problemas de familia… ¿Lo has comprendido?- Y diciendo esto, el rubio indicó a los asistentes que llevaran a su compañero hasta su alcoba, para ayudarlo a vestirse de ceremonia- ¡Nos vamos en quince minutos!

Y así fue como a regañadientes, Loki tuvo frente a sus ojos al mayor de los hijos de Brynja: Jarn estaba convertido en un hombre… la mayoría cumplida, desde los quince, tal y como las costumbres asgardianas lo dictaban, y había decidido seguir el camino de la milicia. Convertirse en un Einherjar de la nueva camada, de los que seguían los códigos de valor, honor y lealtad tan férreamente como los antiguos, pero que no solo se preparaban para la guerra, sino que acompañaban al Rey Thor en sus tareas de pacificación de los mundos y de informarles sobre la nueva soberanía y poder del reino dorado. Jarn Brynjason seguía la tradición guerrera de la familia, sus padres presenciaron orgullosos la imposición de su casco y la ceremonia de saludo a los Reyes antes de partir a la primera misión.

El Rey Thor y su esposo, Loki de Asgard, aguardaban junto a una enorme fogata que cada uno de los nuevos cadetes pasara, les saludara y colocaran su espada desenvainada en el fuego. La bendición del Rey que simbolizaba el valor, el fuego interno, que los haría triunfadores en cada empresa.

En el turno de Jarn, el muchacho mostró toda la marcialidad y compostura que su formación militar le imponía, saludó al Rey con veneración, con elegancia, dejando ver que era tan alto y espigado como el propio Loki, que en un año de no verlo, sus músculos habían aumentado, sus rasgos se habían tornado más varoniles y su voz era más gruesa… Thor hizo primero toda la ceremonia protocolaria, alzando la diestra para que Jarn colocara su espada al fuego y la levantara de nuevo, pero terminando sonrió y abrió sus brazos para recibir al muchacho entre ellos, se estrecharon ambos con fuerza yThor le murmuró todo lo orgulloso que se sentía de él y que estaba seguro que daría muchas satisfacciones a sus padres.

-¿Puedo besar tu mano, abuelo Loki?- preguntó Jarn, colocando una rodilla en tierra para solicitar tal favor con toda humildad. Loki, sosprendido, extendió su diestra intentando permanecer lejano y majestuoso… pero al sentir los labios de su amado jabato, como solía decirle, su entereza se quebró.

-Haz que tu padre se sienta orgulloso, querido de mi corazón…- le dijo, levantándolo para darle también un abrazo.

A lo lejos, Brynja sonrió aliviado… su primogénito no había sido desairado y la alegría se reflejó en su rostro juvenil. Lo demás fue lleno de emoción: Jarn recibió su espada, su armadura y su casco facetado, el que todos los cadetes usaban. Montó un hermoso corcel jaspeado y se alineó a su escuadrón, iniciando el paso hasta subir a una enorme nave, de aspecto externo igual a un Drakkar, pero que en realidad poseía la tecnología suficiente para llevarles a cualquier rincón de los nueve reinos.

***

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué… qué?

-¿Por qué al final del día… me quedo solo? ¿Por qué no llenan mis oídos las voces alegres de mis amados jabatos? ¿Por qué mi hijo no está para besar mi frente antes de ir a dormir? ¿Por qué debo esperar horas vacías y solitarias la llegada de mi esposo? ¿Por qué estoy tan solo?

-Quizá tenga que ver algo tu increíble orgullo, tu egoísmo y tu falta de compasión... ¿Qué hay de malo en una hija que desea conocer a su madre? ¿Acaso tú mismo no lo deseaste toda tu vida? Secretamente… deseaste conocer a la Reina Farbauti. Y que ella te llamara “hijo querido” y con su mano te regalara una caricia… solo una… la única…

-Farbauti no es mi madre… aunque ella me diera a luz.

-Bueno… Valquiria tampoco es la madre de Aryanna… aunque le diera a luz.

Loki despertó entonces… sintiendo una lágrima resbalar desde la orilla de sus verdes ojos. Odiaba esos sueños, odiaba que su conciencia le recordara sus errores.

-Thor… abrázame…- dijo a su compañero, que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

-¿Tienes frío, amor?- murmuró el Rey, sin abrir el ojo, pero extendiendo sus fuertes brazos para estrecharlo con fuerza.

-Tengo un hoyo negro en medio del pecho… por ahí se me cuela un frío infinito…

Thor estaba roncando… realmente no lo había escuchado… 

***

El joven Jarn Brynjason abrió los ojos al fin. Había pasado unas cuatro horas bajo los efectos de los sedantes, necesario para que los Sanadores pudieran atender las aparatosas heridas que había recibido después de la pelea. El nieto de Loki poseía un orgullo y una intolerancia propias del abuelo, así que las consecuencias al meterse en problemas y retar a un duelo con espadas a otro de los cadetes, mayor en edad y en habilidad con las armas, tuvo resultados que eran de esperar.

-¿Qué cosa, por todos los demonios de Surtur, me pasó por encima?- preguntó, aclarando la vista para darse cuenta que su padre lo miraba con algo de severidad y su madre sostenía su mano, llena de preocupación.

-Tu imprudencia- le dijo Brynja, arrugando el ceño- Eso fue lo que te pasó por encima… dime una cosa, jabato... ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando cruzaste espadas con tu oficial al mando?

-Solo me defendí...- respondió Jarn, desviando el rostro y recordando de golpe lo que había sucedido.

-¿Y puedes decirme qué clase de insulto o ataque recibiste para cometer este acto de indisciplina? ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias que va a traer a tu vida?

Brynja hizo un gesto de impaciencia cuando se dio cuenta que su hijo no estaba dispuesto a confesar el motivo por el que había reñido. Tras un par de frases amenazantes más, se dio por vencido.

-Querido, tu padre necesita saber el porqué… responde, por favor…- murmuró Aryanna amorosamente, sosteniendo todavía la mano de su vástago y acomodando las rubias y salvajes ondas de su cabello- Confía en él...

Jarn insistió en su silencio.

-No importa ya… cometiste un error muy grande- dijo el decepcionado progenitor- ¿Conoces la consecuencia de tu acción? Estabas de servicio, agrediste a un oficial y además, heriste a otros dos cadetes que intentaron detenerte… Actualmente estás dado de baja de la Academia. Y estás arrestado… pasarás algunos meses en la prisión…

-¡No!- exclamó Jarn, con lágrimas en sus ojos azules- ¡papá yo no quiero dejar la Academia! Cumpliré mi castigo… pero no quiero ser dado de baja… Yo no puedo decirte por qué lo hice… pero debes creerme que era necesario. ¡No quiero dejar la Academia!

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de ceder a tu enojo- concluyó Brynja, abandonando el cuarto de sanación.

***  
Loki abrió el libro de cantos dorados y comenzó a leer:

“Después de la Guerra de Infinito, después de la devastación causada por Thanos, después de la ambición, de las traiciones y masacres causadas por el poder de las gemas… la vida siguió su cauce… la trama de la vida de los dioses de Asgard, la raza Aesir… inquebrantable, indestructible… floreció entre todas las adversidades... el Ragnarök casi había terminado con todos, pero los supervivientes, tuvieron que enfrentar al Titán loco… y los pocos que quedaron vivos, serían los encargados de reconstruir su ciudad… su reino… casi como un ave fénix, renacer de sus cenizas...

En aquel lugar secreto, en medio de las montañas de un país nórdico en Midgard, un grupo de jóvenes corría entusiasmado tras un jabalí salvaje. Entre exclamaciones que apuraban a dos de los atrasados, el líder de aquella pequeña horda de cazadores adolescentes, un muchacho alto, de complexión fuerte a pesar que podía tener trece o catorce años apenas, y de rubios cabellos, que enmarcaban un rostro de angelical belleza, se detuvo en seco ante su presa… a toda velocidad armó su arco y tensó la flecha... tenía la mejor puntería de todos en el colegio y sin duda alguna, ya había conseguido la cena de la celebración de Yuletide.

-¿Qué pasó, por qué no disparaste? ¡El jabalí se ha ido!

-No podía matarla…

-¿Matarla?

-No es un macho… mira: es una hembra, tiene a dos pequeños hijos escondidos en ese tronco hueco… 

-¿Y eso qué importa? ¡Más tendremos para la cena!

-Yo no voy a matar a una madre… ella debe criar a sus hijos, nosotros podremos cazar otro día.

Y ante la indicación del mayor y líder de la pandilla, los jovencitos se detuvieron para contemplar en efecto, como la hembra se llevaba tras ella a dos pequeños críos que corrieron asustados ante la cercanía ruidosa de los frustrados cazadores.

-¿Qué llevaremos para la cena? Hace dos semanas solo comemos pan remojado en sopa de verduras... la carne de jabalí es muy sabrosa y nos hace falta.

-Pero Brynja tiene razón… si matamos a la mamá, los bebés se quedarán huérfanos, igual que todos nosotros… nuestras madres duermen la eternidad después del Ragnarök y la Guerra de Infinito… yo no quiero dejarlos sin su madre... No quiero ser igual que Hela o que Thanos, que matan sin importar que los hijos se queden sin sus madres...

El sentimiento fue más poderoso que el hambre… Brynja estuvo de pronto al frente de un grupo de niños a punto de llorar. De niños que extrañaban a sus padres. De niños que estaban creciendo solos y que se defendían como podían de los elementos, del hambre y de la soledad.

-Desde que Lady Sif y Hemdall desaparecieron, hemos logrado sobrevivir… hemos cuidado de los más pequeños… ¡No se pongan a llorar! Somos guerreros de Asgard, somos el orgullo de nuestros padres que nos miran desde las constelaciones del Valhalla... ¡Somos la Nueva Asgard!

La voz potente de Brynja Thorson logró una vez más que el valor regresara a su grupo. A su corta edad, de pronto había quedado, junto a otros tres jóvenes, a cargo de los niños asgardianos. La nave salvavidas había llegado a Midgard casi en ruinas, dañada por ataques de los secuaces de la Orden Negra… dos de los niños murieron por las heridas provocadas, pero el resto pudo ponerse a salvo. El guardian y la guerrera estuvieron a su cargo, buscando el momento preciso para regresar a la civilización y contactar a sobrevivientes de la guerra contra Thanos… hasta la noche en que el ruido de una nave que se estrellaba, o al menos eso parecía, los despertó a todos… refugiados en un edificio escondido en las montañas, los niños se quedaron dentro mientras Heimdall y Sif salían a investigar. Les pidieron guardar silencio y no moverse hasta que regresaran… pero ese silencio duró horas… el sol salió y volvió a ocultarse, los más pequeños comenzaron a llorar de hambre y entonces, Brynja se aventuró a salir y buscar a sus cuidadores.

Jamás los encontraron… no había huella alguna de una nave que se estrellara, ni de los dos mayores.

La confusión inicial quedó atrás para dar paso al temor… y el miedo a morir de hambre, de enfermedad o por el ataque de algún desconocido se tuvo que dominar si querían sobrevivir. Y tras dos años, todos estaban bien, creciendo, esperando, buscando la forma de regresar con los suyos.

-Vámonos… revisemos las trampas del río… estoy seguro que tenemos algunos peces y con eso haremos la sopa un poco menos aburrida...

Finalmente, la pesca no fue escasa y felices por lo que prometía convertirse en un festín que alegrara la celebración de los huérfanos, llegaron hasta su recóndito hogar. La nieve comenzó a caer con fuerza y Brynja se aseguró que los encargados de recolectar y cortar la madera hubiesen cumplido con la cuota de leña, así no pasarían los fríos que en ocasiones, enfermaban a los pequeños y que tanto miedo le daba, por la posibilidad de que alguno muriera sin recibir una adecuada atención por algún sanador.

-Hay madera de sobra… agua en los depósitos y todavía nos quedan cuatro sacos de trigo… si la pesca es buena o si nos topamos con jabalíes que no tengan bebés o algún venado adulto y sin hijos… llegaremos a la primavera… entonces bajaremos al pueblo y venderemos otro de los diamantes de tu espada y rellenaremos nuestras bodegas.

Brynja soportó de buena gana las bromas a su costa… igual todo era verdad. Su más preciada posesión era aquella hermosa espada enjoyada, cuya empuñadura les quitaba de penurias, al menos en los inviernos anteriores… un diamante que llenaba de codicia a los aldeanos se convertía en aceite para las lámparas, pieles, y otros suministros que necesitaban.

-Debemos tener cuidado… los mortales no son de fiar… si alguno decide que no quiere esperar por una sola joya y cree que tenemos un cuarto relleno de ellas, puede seguirnos, buscar hasta encontrarnos y entonces… tendríamos graves problemas… Antes Heimdall bajaba a venderlo, pero seguro van a desconfiar de dos niños como nosotros.

-Por eso debemos entrenar…- afirmó el hijo de Thor y Loki- Para protegernos. Estoy seguro que si alguien de nuestra gente sobrevivió, ya nos está buscando…

***

Brynja habló como si hubiese profetizado el encuentro… en las ruinas de la nave se la topó. Era una mujer… no muy alta, de tez morena y cabello negro, vestía un sucio uniforme blanco y azul, una raída capa celeste y en su rostro se reflejaban dos cosas: Sorpresa y hambre.

-¿Quién eres?- le dijo, llamando su atención y sin dejar de amenazarla con la única arma de energía que todavía les funcionaba… y que por cierto, no dudaría en usar si aquella mujer era hostil hacia ellos- ¿Qué quieres aquí?

-Esta es… es la nave salvavidas… es la nave que escapó de la nave arca… ustedes… ustedes son los niños de Asgard…

-Yo te conozco…- murmuró Brynja, mientras a su memoria llegaban los recuerdos de sus padres y su vida en la nave arca.

-Soy Valquiria...–dijo la mujer- Guerrera de Asgard… soy amiga del Rey Thor… ¿Quién eres tú?

Los huérfanos se alegraron de la llegada de Valquiria. Un adulto a cargo les relevaba de muchas preocupaciones y los llenaba de esperanza. Valquiria había dicho que muy pronto serían rescatados, que tras ella sin duda llegarían los Asgardianos y muy pronto regresarían a casa… dondequiera que su nuevo hogar fuera fundado. 

Valquiria buscó hasta el cansancio algún rastro de Sif y de Heimdall, pero tal y como los niños le habían dicho… se habían desvanecido en el aire. Quizá habían sido secuestrados, quizá estaban muertos y los animales salvajes devoraron sus restos… quizá, aunque era una posibilidad absurda y remota… habían huído dejando a su suerte a los pequeños. Lo que sucedió tal parecía que nunca lo conocerían.

Sif había sido al final, el segundo gran amor de la guerrera… un amor destinado a no realizarse jamás, un amor que coincidió más con sus desencuentros que con una felicidad que ambas rechazaron una y otra vez por vivir atadas a amores pasados y a prejuicios. Sif había enviado una despedida emotiva que Valquiria no recibió nunca. Valquiria había amado mucho más a Sif que a Brunilda, pero nunca se lo pudo demostrar… raramente ella lloraba, pero esa era una ocasión que merecía sus lágrimas… escuchó de voz de los niños todo el amoroso cuidado que pusieron en ellos, con orgullo supo que ambos cumplieron con honor su última misión y gracias a Heimdall y a Lady Sif, los tesoros mayores de Asgard estaban a salvo… 

-¿Por qué no usan la energía de la nave, Brynja? Hay un generador encendido… gastando inútilmente recursos que pueden servirnos para emitir un llamado de auxilio. Si reparamos el comunicador, será más sencillo encontrar a otros que puedan venir por ustedes...

-No podemos apagar ese generador, ni desviar su energía…- respondió el muchacho- Sif siempre dijo que el contenedor debe mantenerse congelado, que las cápsulas son los hijos de Asgard que aún no han nacido y que algún día nacerán...”

Loki cerró el libro de cantos dorados y alzó la mirada… ahora, la historia del rescate de los huérfanos del Ragnarök y de su hijo Brynja, había sido revelado a sus amados nietos y a su nuera.

-Valquiria robó una de esas cápsulas- agregó Loki, sin variar su semblante sereno- Cuando encontré el edificio donde nuestros hijos e hijas se refugiaban, ella había ya accionado el mecanismo de inserción… el embrión congelado que Sif guardaba, el hijo de ella y su esposo Balder quedó sembrado en su cuerpo…

-Pero ella volvió a prisión...

-Ella había escapado durante las guerras, y admito que se rindió sin pelear cuando estuvimos frente a frente… el motivo lo supe meses después, cuando la partera me llamó para entregarme a una niña recién nacida. Hablé con ella… le arranqué la verdad casi por la fuerza y lo confesó todo… los niños están prohibidos en la prisión y mi rencor me impidió hacerme cargo personalmente de aquella desventurada criatura que no pidió nacer… 

-¿Y quién de las dos es mi madre? ¿Lady Sif… a quien nunca he visto, a quien no conozco ni siquiera en una imagen… o Valquiria, que me abandonó al instante en que nací?

-No lo sé… yo no puedo responderte eso, criatura- dijo Loki- Pero ahora sabes que yo no tuve nada que ver con las decisiones de las dos mujeres involucradas en tu nacimiento… y que lo mejor que pude hacer por ti, fue entregarte a esa casa donde te cuidaron con esmero… jamás fuiste adoptada, a pesar que casi todos los niños lo fueron… y a pesar de que eras una niña gentil y educada… en la casa de cuidados cumpliste los quince años, saliste al mundo y te empleaste en la casa de la nueva orden de las Valquirias… creo que eso es cosa de las Nornas del destino… pero antes de que te convirtieras en una, fuiste descubierta por mi hijo… y ambos se enamoraron…

-Amar a Brynja me impidió tomar el juramento de las guerreras… ya que su primera regla es rechazar definitivamente a los hombres...

-Y gracias a tu origen es que Padre Loki no tuvo nunca inconveniente en que fueras cortejada y que yo te depositara en su casa mientras corría el tiempo del compromiso y el handfasting...

Aryanna se inclinó ante su suegro, sollozando… emocionada de conocer al fin la verdad. Solicitó su perdón y Loki se lo otorgó sin dudarlo… entonces, Thor hizo un ademán a los guardias de la celda y Jarn fue liberado. El muchacho corrió a los brazos de sus padres primero y después, también fue a inclinarse ante su abuelo.

-Ahora, jabato… cuéntales a todos por qué desafiaste a tu oficial…

Jarn enrojeció… pero la orden de su abuelo Loki era terminante y no la iba a desobedecer. Tomó aire y habló:

-Fue contándole a todo quien quisiera escuchar, que mi madre es hija de una asesina… porque Valquiria entregó la vida de una hija de los Soberanos de Asgard a sus enemigos… y Padre Loki nos contó como Valquiria, cometió ese error por amor… engañada por la Diosa de la Muerte, que le prometió devolver a su amante a la vida…

-Tu Oficial no mentía del todo, pero no decía tampoco toda la verdad… la difamación y el chisme son ocupaciones tan ociosas como dañinas. Ese oficial merece también ser castigado… Thor, cariño… mi jabato ya ha cumplido tres meses de prisión… y tuve que enterarme de la peor manera, cuando mi otro muchachito cobró venganza por mano propia… no voy a permitir que Björn también sea encarcelado cuando el causante de todo está libre y esparciendo más rumores sobre el honor de mi familia...

-Con esta reconciliación, mi amor… me haces muy feliz… deja de mi cuenta el escarmiento que ha de recibir el hacedor de rumores. Muy pocos deseos de insultar a Loki de Asgard y a sus jabatos le van a quedar, te lo aseguro.

***

El perfume de las rosas que llenaban su alcoba golpeó la nariz de Loki… era tan abrumador como caminar entre tantas y tantas flores. Thor tapizó cada centímetro de su habitación con aquellas joyas de color carmesí, se notaba que el rubio estaba contento y satisfecho con el hecho de que su familia no estaba ya distanciada.

Loki tomó algunas de las mejores rosas y las acarició con delicadeza… luego las guardó en un cofre de alabastro. Las secaría y las añadiría a su extensa colección, atesorada junto a sus amados libros… cada ocasión que su esposo le regalaba flores. 

-No podremos dormir aquí…- le dijo, sacando los pijamas de los dos- Es más sencillo mudarnos a otra alcoba que mudar tus rosas, nos llevaría toda la noche.

-No vamos a dormir, amor- le dijo Thor, impidiendo que Loki comenzara a cambiarse- Esta noche tenemos que salir… porque voy a revelarte algo muy importante...

-¿Revelarme? ¿Acaso tienes secretos que guardas de mí?

-Uno solo… pero solo hasta esta noche… y no preguntes nada hasta que lleguemos…

Intrigado, Loki subió al carruaje de su marido y ambos se elevaron por los cielos, en la noche estrellada de la Nueva Asgard. En aras de las cabras mágicas, las distancias se acortaron de inmediato… si bien, no con la rapidez del Bifröst, lo suficiente para alejarse de la ciudad en pocos minutos.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-A nuestra cabaña en las montañas… ¿La recuerdas?

-Claro… la primera casa a la que llamé hogar… la levantamos los dos con nuestras propias manos… cada piedra, cada poste y cada detalle lo hicimos, mientras luchábamos por recuperarnos de la guerra… nuestro amor sufrió su última gran prueba y sobrevivió… ¡Cómo me voy a olvidar de esa pequeña casa!

-Nunca has querido que se remodele… la quieres conservar tal y como la dejamos para mudarnos a la actual Nueva Asgard.

-¿Y a qué vamos ahí?

El tiempo comenzaba a hacer estragos en la cabaña… pero se conservaba todavía habitable. Loki le hizo prometer a Thor que enviaría gente para que la limpiara con regularidad y le diera mantenimiento. Por nada deseaba que aquel sitio diminuto, escondido en las montañas y lleno de recuerdos, se destruyera.

-Brynja pensó que esta casa era el más maravilloso lugar de los Nueve Mundos…- murmuró Loki, subiendo la escalera que llegaba al pequeño ático donde su hijo tuvo su recámara- Cuando lo salvamos de la nave arca… yo no podía creer que ese muchacho fuerte e independiente fuera el pequeño niño que yo tuve que abandonar… ni mi corazón resistía la idea de que pasó tantos años solo… sobreviviendo…

-Por eso llamaba tanto mi atención que resistieras su lejanía por todas esas semanas.

-Ya no cariño… ya no… no quiero que se aleje de mí otra vez, ni quiero perder el cariño de mis queridos jabatos.

Thor lo abrazó con ternura… mientras ambos caminaban lentamente recorriendo cada rincón de la cabaña y recordando. En el patio aún quedaban vestigios del granero, del corral donde Brynja crió jabalíes huérfanos porque los cazadores en ocasiones los dejaban sin su madre para protegerlos, adoraba a los pequeñitos y los liberaba cuando tenían edad para sobrevivir por su cuenta.

También era por eso que Loki llamaba a Jarn y a Björn sus “pequeños jabatos”

Cenaron de la canasta que el rubio llevaba preparada… al amor del fuego de la chimenea bebieron vino, comieron pan y queso con algunos fiambres… una cena rústica como muchas que saborearon en aquellos tiempos. Las nostalgias los mantenían algo silenciosos… pero todavía faltaba la sorpresa mayor.

-Mira ese cofre que está junto al fuego, querido- dijo Thor, señalándolo.

-¿Qué es? ¿Una joya?- preguntó Loki, tomándolo con cuidado y verificando que estaba bien cerrado- ¿Cómo se abre?

-Toma la llave...

-Está vacío…- declaró el pelinegro con desilusión… el pequeño y hermosamente labrado cofrecito, por dentro, además del forro de terciopelo… no tenía nada más.

-Todo lo contrario… este cofre, está lleno de algo tan valioso, que es imposible de describir, o de guardar… pero que simbólicamente permanecerá siempre que tú así lo desees...- Loki ladeó la cabeza graciosamente, enarcando su ceja con curiosidad… ¿Pues de qué diablos hablaba su esposo?- Ahora dime… con el corazón en tu mano… Loki… ¿Me amas?

-Qué pregunta…- Thor insistió en que le respondiera- Te amo. Te amo como a mi propia vida… te lo he demostrado.

-¿Amas a nuestra familia?

-Por supuesto…

-¿Veneras el recuerdo de los que ya no están?

-Venero el recuerdo de nuestra madre Frigga, venero también el del noble Odín… jamás olvidaré que su último día, sus palabras fueron “Los amo, hijos míos” sentí su perdón y yo le otorgué el mío...

-¡Me llena de orgullo escucharte decir eso!

-Lo has escuchado antes ¿Por qué ahora te asombra?

-Sigue respondiendo…- dijo Thor, percatándose que un leve brillo había aparecido en el cofre aparentemente vacío y que Loki no lo estaba notando- Dime que no guardas rencor alguno hacia Aryanna.

-No le guardo rencor… no le hubiera contado la verdad de ser así...

-¿Has perdonado a Valquiria?

Loki tardó en responder… bajó un poco la mirada y suspiró ligeramente.

-La he perdonado… por eso entregué a Brynja su ubicación… depende ahora de él y de Aryanna buscarla, encararla y arreglar sus pecados… yo no deseo ya nada malo para ella…

-A pesar de que… por su culpa… Torunn se fue de nuestros brazos…

-A pesar de que mi niña no estuvo físicamente conmigo… porque yo la llevo en el corazón…

Loki estaba a punto de llorar, pero Thor por el contrario, estaba lleno de orgullo y felicidad. Con las últimas palabras del de ojos verdes, el brillo dentro del cofre se intensificó y lentamente, igual que la llama vacilante de una pequeña vela… un fuego nuevo apareció… temblorosa, tímida, tibia al principio… de un amarillo casi translúcido…

-¡Cuánto te amo, Loki de Asgard!- murmuró el Rey, besándolo en la mejilla.

-¿Qué significa esto?- cuestionó el otro, mirando la pequeña llama brillar con fuerza.

-Es el resto de la Flama Eterna… es el principio y fin de la vida… es un don que busqué por años entre los mundos y que pude rescatar del olvido y de la destrucción, de los fragmentos de la antigua Asgard...

-¡La Flama Eterna!

-Los Dioses antiguos se apiadan de nosotros, Loki… todo lo que hemos pensado e investigado… en los registros de Bruce Banner ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Todo se destruyó el Guerra contra Thanos.

-Por eso busqué a mi amigo… y lo encontré… no es el mismo de antes, ni siquiera es el mismo Hulk… pero logré hablar con él y me entregó los datos suficientes para confirmar lo que hemos creído por tantos años…

-¿Torunn?


	13. CON LA FLAMA ETERNA... HOY RENACES.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki paga el tributo a sus pecados.
> 
> El Hada regresa para manifestarse.
> 
>  
> 
> Agradezco al maravilloso poema "Luz y Sombra" de Alberto Cortéz, por ambientar el encuentro de Thor y de Loki en el limbo.
> 
> Espero que encuentren su letra tan hermosa y llena del amor de los dos, como yo la encontré.

La mano grande y cálida de Thor se posó con suavidad en aquellas sienes cruzadas ya por algunos hilos de plata, Loki reclinó un poco la cabeza para sentir mejor la caricia de su esposo, los dedos masculinos se enredaron en la sedosa cabellera, la repasó varias veces antes de deslizarse por la mejilla angulosa, detenerse un poco y sostener el rostro amado para besarlo tiernamente en los labios.

-La vida a mi lado no es sencilla ¿Verdad?

-No siempre lo ha sido, es verdad... nuestro amor ha pasado por pruebas muy duras, pero al final… tú y yo estamos juntos, y no puedo imaginarme sin ti… sin tu amor… sin los momentos maravillosos que hemos vivido, las batallas, los desacuerdos, todo se desdibuja en el instante en que nos hemos pertenecido con el cuerpo y con el alma...

-Sabes como lograr que baje mis defensas, Thor… -respondió Loki, sonriendo y desmontándose del miembro ya exhausto del rubio... Tras aquel orgasmo precioso, ambos estaban relajados y llenos de amor- ¿En qué momento conseguiste dominarme?

El pelinegro tomó la bata y se la echó encima, cubriendo la desnudez de alabastro. Tomó de la mano a su esposo, obligándolo a seguirlo… Thor siempre tenía pereza de ir a la ducha después de una sesión de sexo, pero la regla era inflexible: Un baño, ropa de cama limpia y a dormir.

-A ti nadie te domina… muy claro me lo dijiste el día que nos casamos: Entregas completamente lo que te es dado para entregar… y es suficiente.- dijo el Rey, siguiendo a su consorte dentro de la tina de agua tibia- En cambio, yo elegí darte todo: mi amor, mi fidelidad, mi vida entera… no te domino… te gusta que yo crea que tengo el mando...

-¡Eres un gran tonto, rubio mío! Pero no te has equivocado… me gusta que tengas el mando… Yo soy mejor actuando tras el escenario, te dejo las luces y te espero en la sombra.

Thor tomó las esencias perfumadas, el aire se llenó de aromas de sándalo, de vainilla y rosas, humedeció un suave paño y comenzó a frotar la espalda de Loki… el cansancio se había evaporado. Frotó en círculos pequeños, lentos, suaves, la blanca piel y le arrancó un gemido placentero … eso bastó para reencender la llama, Thor lo abrazó y comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras las manos acariciaban el pecho y bajaban lentamente hasta encontrar el centro adormecido y comenzar a masajearlo, con todo el cariño y devoción que sentía por él.

Loki estaba también reaccionando a la cercanía, a las caricias… se volvió para apoderarse de los labios del rubio y pegarse a ellos con pasión. Que importaba si de nuevo los sorprendía el amanecer sin dormir, que importaba si disimulaba permanecer de pié como homenaje a su esposo porque en realidad estaba tan dolorido, que no podía sentarse con comodidad… Thor era un atleta del sexo, pero eso era algo que él amaba sin duda.

-Vamos a dormir…- dijo el Rey entonces, frenando el calor y recordando que la mañana siguiente era importante y los dos necesitaban estar descansados.

-Creo que tienes razón…

A la mañana siguiente, la pareja real llegó puntual al cuarto de sanación… todos los estaban esperando ya. Loki soltó la mano del mayor y fue a recostarse en la brillante cama de exploración. Tenía prisa porque todo comenzara para que al fin pudiera terminar… hablaron un poco en voz muy baja, era complicado mantener la cabeza fría en un momento tan delicado, pero estaban decididos a seguir hasta el final y Thor no dudó en darle a su consorte todo su apoyo. Los sanadores revisaron que todo estuviera en orden, Loki cruzó sus manos sobre su vientre, suspiró levemente, se concentró… la cápsula del Generador de Almas quedó sellada por una energía dorada que lo iluminó al encenderse… poco a poco, Loki fue cayendo en trance… en la vulnerabilidad del viaje astral, pues su esencia se desprendía de su cuerpo dispuesta a viajar al destino más inesperado de todos.

El reino de Hela… de una Hela derrotada, limitada de poderes, que rumiaba la forma más pronta y devastadora de venganza contra sus hermanos era por lógica, el último lugar en el cual arriesgarse a volver… entonces ¿Por qué Loki estaba en camino? Y además, en una forma etérea, con la que no podía defenderse… podía usar su magia, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que fuera suficiente... y Hela podía dañarlo si conservaba algún truco efectivo.

La razón era sencilla y contundente: Loki necesitaba arrancar a Hela el contrato que había firmado. Aquel contrato por el cual, debía ofrecer la sangre de sus hijos para que ella regresara a la vida y a la plenitud de su poder. En los intentos por burlarse de aquel compromiso, Loki había logrado salvar la vida de Brynja, ahora un hombre de familia… pero perdió a su pequeña hija, a escasas horas de su nacimiento. Era entonces, imprescindible rescatar aquel juramento.

Sintió todo a su alrededor al instante, con los cabellos erizados y la piel fría, al momento que su proyección astral pisó el suelo oscuro e ígneo de Hel. Miles de ojos rojos como brasas ardiendo se clavaron en su presencia y algunas especies de pájaros con alas de fuego lo cruzaron, intentando sorprenderlo, y llevándose la sorpresa de que no era una forma sólida aquella que invadía su reino de sombras. Un aullido lúgubre, como un quejido, se dejó escuchar entre las columnas de roca y fuego, Loki se alertó pero siguió avanzando. A ese aullido siguió otro y luego varios más, repetidos cada vez desde lugares lejanos… tuvo entonces la certeza de que se trataba de un sistema de alarma, que llegaría muy pronto a oídos de la Diosa de la Muerte.

Recorrió la distancia que lo separaba del valle oscuro hasta el Castillo de la Diosa. Cuando las puertas se abrieron sin dudarlo, Loki supo que su hermana lo estaba esperando... antes de llegar a la cámara principal, tuvo la oportunidad de observar almas cautivas… pobres desdichados que deambulaban por un limbo de inconsciencia y soledad… eran el deporte favorito de Hela… torturar esas almas, hacerles creer que encontraban esperanza o paz y después, romperles cada ilusión de la forma más cruel… cerró los ojos un momento… en realidad, si su alma no estuviera amparada por el fuerte amor del Dios del Trueno, si caía alguna vez en el juicio del bien y del mal, sus pecados lo llevarían al más desgarrador sufrimiento… quizá ese sería su destino cuando su ciclo se cumpliera...

Una alta y lúgubre puerta de roca se abrió para mostrarla… fétida, amorfa, emanando vapores tóxicos… era tan repulsivo el olor que Loki arqueó un par de veces sin poder controlarse… su cuerpo en la Nueva Asgard se estremeció también y Thor palideció hasta ponerse transparente. Gritó al chamán y a los sanadores que lo devolvieran, que si algo grave le estaba sucediendo él no se estaba enterando de nada… Los sanadores le explicaron que no estaba en sus manos hacerlo volver, que Loki había elegido acudir y que debía confiar en él. Thor no se quedó muy tranquilo… por si las dudas, mandó traer su carruaje y sus cabras… si era necesario, estaba dispuesto a ir personalmente a Hel y defender a su esposo.

Loki terminó por contener la respiración lo suficiente para detener las arcadas y se concentró en su misión. Hela no tenía forma, en ocasiones parecía una muñeca de cera derretida, con terroríficas facciones… en otros instantes, solo era una masa protoplasmática de color verdoso y negro, maloliente, repugnante...

-Hermano querido…- le dijo, con voz aguardentosa- ¿Qué te trae por esta… tu casa?

-Un trato- respondió el pelinegro, ignorando la frase sarcástica- Un nuevo trato muy conveniente para ti… hermanita, te lo aseguro… Con la módica condición de que rompamos el trato anterior…

-¿La condición de ya no ambicionar la sangre de tus hijos?- se burló Hela, con una risa escalofriante- No seas ridículo, Loki… ¿Vas a decirme que a tu edad estás nuevamente preñado? ¡Thor es un semental muy potente!

-No… no lo estoy… nunca más pude tener otro bebé… -respondió el de ojos verdes, un tanto serio- aunque, a decir verdad… lo intentamos con muchas ganas…

-¡Que asco me da de solo imaginarlo! Mis dos hermanos disfuncionales terminaron en una relación incestuosa… Nuestros padres deben estar taaan orgullosos…

Loki hizo un gesto de incomodidad… hacía tiempo que no escuchaba una burla a su relación con Thor.

-Una gota de mi sangre a cambio de que rompas el trato anterior…- dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo a Hela y dejándola callada y pensativa- Una sola gota, no más. ¿Sabes lo que se puede lograr con una gota de la sangre de mi corazón?

-¿Por qué ese trato es conveniente? Tu sangre no funciona en mí igual que hubiese servido la sangre de tus críos, tu sangre a estas alturas… no me restaurará… no me interesa… en cambio, tanto interés me hace sospechar… ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Dios embustero? ¿Pruebas a endulzar mi miseria con tu lengua de plata?

Hela hizo un ademán rápido, creó un haz mágico, denso, oscuro y como una nube de humo cubrió a su hermano. Loki cerró los ojos y su energía se intensificó… la nube maligna se desvaneció en medio de destellos eléctricos.

-Piénsalo, Hela… piensa en mi propuesta y ahórrate esfuerzos: No estoy esperando ningún bebé… solo necesito recuperar la paz de mi alma y lo lograré cuando ese trato sea roto.

-Tu magia, no me permite dominarte… está reforzada con el poder de Thor… realmente parece que mi hermano, o sea tu... amante… te protege de verdad… no tengo oportunidad… ¿Qué va a suceder su me das una gota de tu sangre? ¿Por qué es importante que recuperes tu paz?

-Dejarás de tener ese aspecto repugnante…

-Es poca cosa.

-Entonces, quédate podrida por toda la eternidad… Sé que te regenerarás con el tiempo, pero ¿Cuánto te va a tomar… mil años… un millón de ellos? ¿Cuántos Ragnarök verás caer hasta que puedas ser libre nuevamente? Tus secuaces se hacen a un lado a tu paso… no soportan tu hedor… yo te doy la oportunidad de volver a tener un aspecto decente… es mucho a cambio de la paz de mi espíritu… Thor desea que pida perdón por mis pecados, que repare mis errores y mi trato contigo fue quizá uno de los peores, tuvo un costo demasiado alto. Por eso te ofrezco este nuevo trato…

-¿Y dime… estás listo para que tu corazón dé la sangre que necesito?

-Sí… por Thor, por su amor… haré lo que sea…

***

-Majestad…- dijo el Sanador, mostrando los registros del Generador de Almas- Ha comenzado... Los signos vitales han bajado a niveles muy precarios… ha comenzado…

Loki se estremecía, la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba peligrosamente mientras se cubría de un fino sudor… sin abrir los ojos, su ceño se contraía y sus negras pestañas temblaban ligeramente… las manos largas y finas se apretaron con fuerza… una singular batalla de estaba librando en el inframundo.

-Amor… resiste… resiste por favor…- murmuró el rubio, mientras su corazón le pedía a gritos subir a su carruaje y salir volando a Hel- Voy en tu ayuda… ¡Voy en tu ayuda!

-No…

La voz sonó dulcemente, majestuosamente… pero nadie la escuchó excepto el Soberano de la Nueva Asgard. Buscó por todas partes… pero no encontró a nadie.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Quién está presente y no se manifiesta?

-Deja que expíe su pecado… Loki va a salir adelante... Pero debe sufrir… debe sufrir mucho para purificarse… tú lo sabes, incluso Hela lo sabe… deja que sufra… deja que llore… regresará listo para traspasar su corazón…

-Si yo pudiera tomar su lugar… lo haría sin dudarlo…

Las palabras de Thor tuvieron un efecto sobre Loki, pero el Rey no se dio cuenta de ello, del poder que había enviado tan solo con pronunciar su voluntad… su deseo de proteger a aquel al que su corazón tanto amaba. Con solo manifestarlo en voz alta, una oleada de energía viajó hasta el inframundo, hasta el lugar donde la esencia astral de Loki se contraía de dolor y arrepentimiento y lo amparó de colapsar ante los embates del remordimiento… 

Hela gozaba mucho de presentarle, como un desfile ante sus ojos verdes, a todas y cada una de las personas a las que de alguna forma… Loki les había causado daño… cada uno le gritó su falta, le recriminó el mal recibido y lo maldijo… uno por uno… desde el niño que había hecho caer en una trampa por simple travesura, pero que le había costado una paliza por parte de sus padres… pasando por las muchachas que había engañado para robarles sus primeras noches, los engaños… las trampas que perjudicaron a los que lo rodeaban… hasta llegar al asesinato de Laufey… el enorme Soberano de Jotunheim, imponente, fatal… lo maldijo, maldijo el haberlo dejado vivo, deseó haberlo ahogado en el vientre de su madre o haberle cortado el cuello al instante de nacer… “¿Por qué no moriste congelado? ¡Cuántas penas y llanto se hubiesen evitado si Odín no te rescata! Era mejor que entregaras tu alma a Hel mientras eras inocente a todo este caos que dejaste a tu paso… sembrador de mentiras, asesino de inocentes…”

Loki estaba de rodillas, obligándose a seguir mirando y derramando amargas lágrimas… porque Laufey remató con la frase más dolorosa que pudo haber escuchado jamás: “Yo nunca te quise… jamás sentí aprecio por ti”

Su corazón estaba latiendo a toda prisa… inflamado… dolorido… justo como necesitaba Hela que estuviera para que su sangre generara el poder de regenerarla… solo así, en plena crisis, en pleno dolor…

-Es el momento…- musitó Loki, parpadeando un poco mientras la imagen de Laufey se desvanecía.

-Aún no…- se regocijó Hela, haciendo un nuevo ademán.

“Nos vemos en Hel, monstruo”  
“Nos vemos en Hel, monstruo”  
“Nos vemos en Hel, monstruo”

La frase resonó como un eco terrible… era su propia voz… con la terrible promesa lanzada al aire en el mundo oscuro. Era su propia voz. Y el Accursed apareció nuevamente, burlándose de Loki.

-Eso quedó atrás- exclamó, sacudiéndose esa culpa- Su muerte salvó la vida de Thor… del amado de mi corazón…

-Pero no evitaste la muerte de tu propia madre…- dijo el monstruo, con una voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas- “Te sugiero que tomes la escalera de la izquierda” ¿No me dijiste eso? ¿No me enviaste directo hasta donde la mujer que era la Reina de Asgard intentaba burlar a Malekith? Fue tan sencillo… muy sencillo… solo la tomé por el cuello… para asfixiarla…

-¡Silencio!- gritó Loki- ¡Yo amaba a mi madre! ¡Nunca deseé su muerte! ¡No merezco esto!

-Pero claro que lo mereces, queridito- rió Hela- Tú causaste su muerte… No te quejes tanto.

-La espada entró en su carne igual que en mantequilla- continuó el maldito- Su sangre caliente bañó mis pies… la vida se le escapó demasiado rápido para decir verdad, pero no por eso le dolió menos… se fue odiándote, Loki… te odió por ser un hijo ingrato… por ser egoísta y ladino… ella te odió en su último instante de vida…

-¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡Madre! ¡Madre me amaba, su corazón es muy grande… para odiarme…! ¡No me odia… no!

-Si te odia… acéptalo…

-No… basta… ¡Basta ya!

Thor apagó el generador, algo en el corazón le indicó que era el momento… que ya no podía permitir un segundo más de la segura tortura que Loki estaba padeciendo… tomó su rostro entre las manos y le habló con voz firme.

-¡Regresa! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Regresa!

-¡No debe forzarlo, Majestad! ¡Puede ser contraproducente! - exclamó el sanador, algo preocupado.

-¡Loki! ¡Loki, amor mío!- continuó el rubio, sin importarle las advertencias- ¡Loki escúchame! ¡Escucha a mi corazón! ¡Escucha a mi cariño! Regresa… por favor…

-Majestad… lo estamos perdiendo… por favor… no fuerce su regreso…

Loki no escuchaba del todo las suplicantes órdenes de su esposo, percibía su angustia, pero no era capaz de procesarla. Su entereza estaba doblegada en esos momentos… la culpabilidad por la muerte de la Dama Frigga estaba siendo demasiado. Su alma estaba cediendo a la desesperanza… se estaba quedando sin fuerza para luchar, ni para resistir y Hela estaba lista para tomar su oportunidad… 

-Sangre o no sangre… es más satisfactorio verte morir… ¡Es mi desquite! ¡Thor se volverá loco sin ti! Los tendré a ambos… ¡Los tendré a ambos a mi merced! ¡A mis pies! ¡De rodillas! ¡De rodillas ante mí!

Loki cedió… su alma quedó por un instante expuesta y Hela intentó tomarla. Al mismo tiempo, en la Nueva Asgard, el Rey perdió el conocimiento, cayendo pesadamente sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro. Los sanadores corrieron intentando reanimarlo sin mucho éxito.

***

Eres mi alma gemela desde mi tiempo de escuela  
asombro y misterio.  
Eres la mano tendida, la entrada y salida  
de mis sentimientos.

-¿Loki?

Es mi fiebre y mi celo, tu cinta en el pelo,  
mi tiempo de espera.  
Eres deseo en mis brazos, primero y acaso  
la duda primera.

-¿Thor? ¿Eres tú realmente? ¿En dónde estamos?

Eres un mundo complejo tan cerca y tan lejos  
tan mío y ajeno  
Eres la pálida luna besando las dunas,  
clareando la arena.

-¡Abrázame amor! ¡Pensé que te perdía! Tuve que venir en tu busca… no podía permitir que Hela se apoderara de tu alma, yo no sé que haría sin ti…

-Pero… ¿Y el trato que hice? ¿No era eso lo que buscamos? Hela preparó mi corazón… mi sangre estaba lista… ¿Qué sucedió? No me duele nada ahora… solo te siento a ti… solo siento tu enorme y fuerte amor...

Era tu voz un arrullo y yo era tan tuyo,  
tan tuyo que fuera.  
Éramos tanto y tan poco, acaso un sofoco,  
de la primavera.

-No sé que sucedió… una voz me dijo que estabas expiando tus pecados… que debías sufrir antes de ser redimido, antes de estar completamente listo… ¿Quién era esa voz? Era tan familiar… pero no vi a nadie… nadie estaba con nosotros…

-Era una voz dulce… amable… llena de ternura…

-¿También la has escuchado?

Eres la magia cercana que avala mis ganas  
de ser, cada día.  
Eres mi tiempo de ahora la luz veladora  
de andar por la vida.

-Me parece que la escucho ahora mismo…

Eres la mano templada que afila la espada  
de mis rebeldías.  
Y la sagrada imprudencia, la dulce impaciencia  
de mi fantasía.

-Es como un arrullo… es como si nuestro amor nos acunara y nos brindara la paz…

-Thor ¿Qué sucede? ¡Hay algo que me aleja de ti!

-¡No te soltaré! ¡No me sueltes, Loki!

Eres ventana y postigo, refugio y abrigo  
en las horas frías.  
Faro, fanal y farero que alumbra el sendero  
de mi bonhomía.

-Solo dime que me amas… y seguiré luchando…

-Te amo… ¡Te amo, Loki!

-¡Te amo, Thor! ¡Eternamente! ¡Te amo!

Eres la magia del beso que espera el regreso  
de mis correrías  
Eres la voz que me nombra, eres luz y sombra;  
en el alma mía.

Fue un instante o varias horas… el tiempo y la distancia parecían no existir en aquella especie de limbo en el que se encontraron… no se veía nada a su alrededor, solo vacío… un vacío luminoso, sin principio y sin final. Aparecieron uno frente al otro, caminaron para encontrarse, se tocaron las manos, se abrazaron, cruzaron un par de frases y después, la misma fuerza invisible que los unía, se empeñó en separarlos… pero justo en el último instante la vieron… resplandeciente, hermosa… sosteniendo entre sus manos blancas una joya brillante, lo más hermoso que habían visto jamás…

Luego la oscuridad de ojos cerrados los cubrió.

***

Thor abrió el ojo de golpe, el sanador casi se desmaya del susto, porque no se explicaba la razón de la inconsciencia de su Soberano, como tampoco esperaba su repentina recuperación. Thor saltó de la cama donde lo revisaban y corrió por el estilete que estaba ya listo sobre una mesita de acero.

-¿Qué hace, Majestad? ¡No tenemos respuesta positiva del Consorte Real, podemos provocar algo irremediable!

-¡Largo!- gritó Thor, descubriendo el pecho de su compañero- Largo o los fulmino con un rayo… -¡Es tiempo! ¡Que tu sangre derramada sea el conducto, amor mío!

Thor clavó el estilete, el sanador corrió para invertir la posición del cuerpo de Loki en la cama y hacer que su sangre manara de forma natural hacia abajo. Nada lo pudo detener… el estilete atravesó nuevamente aquella carne, entró al tórax y al músculo cardiaco… provocándole una nueva herida… el rojo líquido comenzó a fluir…

-La primera gota… es tuya, Hela…- murmuró Thor, permitiendo que cayera al suelo sin tocarla- El resto es necesaria para nosotros… Que te aproveche, hermana… y que jamás volvamos a saber de ti.

La gota en el suelo desapareció casi al instante de hacer contacto… y gracias a la magia de Loki, llegó intacta hasta las manos de Hela, que la bebió con ansiedad.

-He cumplido…- murmuró, desapareciendo sin esperar el efecto causado en su hermana. Hela lo dejó ir sin resistirse…

Tras un ligero estremecimiento, Thor retiró el estilete y Loki abrió los ojos, gritando de dolor. Se llevó las manos al pecho y sus manos se mancharon con las últimas gotas de su propia sangre… el sanador volvió la cama a su posición original y la herida fue atendida de inmediato.

Loki no podía esperar más… apenas su herida alcanzó a ser cubierta cuando se puso de pié… algo tambaleante, pero decidido. Caminó hasta donde Thor estaba ya en trance… nunca lo vió así… con el ojo de zafiro cerrado y en un estado de profunda meditación… bastó tocar su brazo para entrar en el mismo conjuro que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Bienvenido, amor…- le dijo, sonriente- Toma el cofre y ábrelo…

Loki obedeció. La pequeña llama de la flama eterna era más fuerte que nunca.

-Mi sangre… invoca tu esencia… semilla de vida… ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Loki, concentrándose también.

Tras un breve silencio… ambos obtuvieron su respuesta.

-Aquí…

Fue una revelación maravillosa… la pequeña e intrigante hada, la de antaño, la misteriosa mariposa destellante apareció y ante los ojos atónitos de Thor y de Loki tomó otra forma:

-¡Madre! ¡Señora mía!- exclamaron ambos, al ver la figura añorada y amada de Lady Frigga, quien impidió que se rompiera el conjuro con un ademán, luego, movió delicadamente su mano derecha y de su palma, brotó la misma gema de su visión… la reconocieron como la misma fuerza maravillosa que los uniera, que los dejara reafirmar su inmenso amor.

Siempre había sido ella, la reina, la madre del corazón de ambos, protegiéndolos más allá de su muerte. Los dos estaban tan felices de verla… de escucharla hablar.

-He esperado este día hace años… no podía revelarme antes, y mi tiempo ante ustedes, mis amados hijos… será muy breve. Pero es suficiente para que me escuchen… los adoro… venero el amor que han cultivado… un día volveremos a estar juntos, su padre, ustedes y yo… pero no hoy… hoy solo les entrego el tesoro que tomé antes de que se perdiera en manos de la Diosa de la Muerte… Mi Señor, el noble Odín, Padre de Todo… me concedió poder salvarla y guardarla hasta que ustedes estuvieran listos. Hoy es ese día… y entrego el resguardo maravilloso de la semilla de vida de Torunn.

Frigga desapareció… pero no la pequeña joya, que flotó lentamente hasta posarse en la mano de Thor, justo donde sostenía, sobre su palma, la sangre roja, brillante y todavía caliente de Loki…

-Hazlo ahora…

Loki asintió… acercó la llama vacilante, que tomaba fuerza a medida que la joya y la sangre estuvieron al alcance de su fuego y su calor.

-Con la Flama Eterna, amada hija mía… hoy renaces…

***

-¿Todo terminó?

-Aparentemente…

-¿Y ahora?

-No lo sé…

Loki caminó lentamente hacia el lugar donde estaba colocada una cuna. Cuando Thor le dijo que podían lograr que ella regresara, pensó que se burlaba… luego tuvo miedo… porque había una posibilidad de lograrlo y otra de que no lo lograran. Ilusionarse en vano era casi tan cruel como haberla perdido.

Asomó temeroso.

-Por todo lo eterno…- murmuró.

Ella estaba ahí… con su tez blanca, con su cabello negro, con los párpados cerrados. Extendió la mano… colocó la punta de sus dedos índice y medio cerca de la pequeña naricilla… ella estaba respirando, su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente… la misma mano comprobó que su corazón latía…

La tomó vacilante entre los brazos… todavía no estaba seguro de que soñaba o era la realidad. Los movimientos hicieron que la pequeña abriera los ojos… grises-azulados, sin duda, se volverían esmeraldas con el tiempo. Ella sonrió… lanzó un gemidito y se quedó muy quieta… 

-Es… nuestra hija…- murmuró Thor, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Loki, previniendo que se desvaneciera por la emoción y la debilidad.

-Es ella, cariño… ¡Es Torunn!

Loki depositó el primer beso en la frente de Torunn, dejando resbalar dos lágrimas de felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya casi llegamos al final... próximo capítulo, la conclusión de este viaje.
> 
> Gracias eternas por sus reviews. Son mi recompensa.
> 
> Ahora, solo resta esperar Infinity War y saber que nos depara...
> 
> ¡No dejen morir el Thorki! ¡Que viva su eterno amor por siempre!
> 
> Gracias de nuevo, feliz lectura.


End file.
